rich boys and skater girls
by hypheniated
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino are skater girls. 4 rich boys fall in love with them. The girls hate them. Thing is, they always end up together. Chaos ensues. Will the girls fall for them or break their hearts? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Chapter One

Sakura woke up to an annoying alarm clock ringing in her ear. She turned over and whacked it.

Ino came bouncing in.

"SAKURA, WAKE UP NOW!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!'"

She groaned. "Why can't you wake up Tenten or Hinata first instead of me Ino-pig?!"

Ino smirked. "Cause, forehead girl, they're awake and Tenten is fixing her skateboard and Hinata is cooking and Sasori is looking for his shoes."

Sakura sighed and got up. She grabbed her uniform and began changing. Ever since the girls were 12 and Sasori was 14, they lived alone. Their parents had died in a plane crash. They lived in a house by the sea. Now they were 15 and Sasori was 17.

Sakura finished changing and went to her dresser and grabbed a brush and ran it through her unruly pink hair.

She stared at her reflection.

She was wearing a white button up shirt open at the collar, a navy blue button up vest, the red plaid skirt at fingertip length, fishnets and a loosened red and blue striped tie. She wore a black ribbon choker with a silver cherry blossom charm, black lace gloves, and black boots with silver buckles on them.

She grabbed her skateboard and skated down the metal railing of the staircase outside her room.

She walked into the kitchen. Tenten was holding a wrench in one hand and her skateboard in the other. She was wearing the same thing as Sakura but she wore a necklace of tiny kunai and shuriken charms, arm warmers and black Converse. She took a metal needle out of one of her buns and began to pick her fingernails out.

"Morning Sakura-chan, could you help me? I can't get the truck tight enough."

Just then, Sasori walked in, yawning. "Good morning everyone. I'll help you, Tenten-chan. Sakura sucks at fixing." He was wearing a white button-up shirt unbuttoned at the collar, the loose tie and gray pants.

Hinata walked in. "We're gonna be late for school!" She yelled. She wore the same uniform but with silver bracelets, fingerless gloves and ballerina flats.

Not that she was a ballerina, of course.

She took a deep breath and yelled again. "INO-CHAN, GRAB YOUR SKATEBOARD AND LEAVE THE HOUSE!!"

The others calmly walked outside with their backpacks and skateboards and went off to school.

* * *

_Very first story. Edited. My grammar sucked last year._

_Love,_

_pureazure_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews!! It makes me feel happy inside. Sorry, I would have put this chapter up sooner, but I accidentally deleted the whole thing and had to retype it. TWICE. I'm such an idiot._

Chapter Two

The girls skated directly to school.

Sasori, seeing that he found one of his friends and followed him on a shortcut.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura skated ahead, with Tenten lagging behind.

She decided to do a curb flip when she landed on her butt in the middle of the road.

She winced and closed her eyes. A screeching of car brakes rang through the air.

She lazily opened her eyes. A black Lexus had stopped in front of her. She stood up gingerly. The driver leaned out the window. "Watch where you're falling, girlie!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at the driver. She gave him the finger. Seeing his face go purple, she calmly picked up her skateboard, dusted herself off and skated away.

She arrived at the same time as Sasori did. "Hey big brother," She yelled.

"Yo little sis, you skipping school and then suddenly changed your mind?" He smirked.

Tenten smirked back and continued up the steps.

* * *

Outside the large gates of the school, a blue Porsche stopped. A boy with long hair tied in a low ponytail got out.

"Are you sure this is the right school, Uchiha?"

A boy with spiky hair jumped out. He ran his fingers through his messy spiky hair. "I'm sure this is it, Hyuuga."

A blonde boy bounced out. "I wonder if there will be any pretty girls there."

A boy with spiky black hair in a high ponytail got out lazily. "Shut up Naruto." He folded his arms behind his head.

Last, a boy with dark hair and a redhead stepped out last. They didn't say anything. They were too preoccupied with thoughts of their summer.

They were all friends. At least, their families were. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai and Gaara were born from old rich families. Sai and Sasuke were brothers.

Naruto was heir to the Icha Icha Paradise book empire, which was a series of perverted books.

They were handsome, conceited, cold and had over-inflated egos. They believed everything was given in a silver platter. Even homework and girls.

But only Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were like that.

Sai and Gaara were cold, but they weren't like that. They were mostly loners who drew and played music. Which was why those two went to an arts camp and the others went to Europe.

They walked up the pathway to the school, Sai and Gaara lagging behind.

Girls stared and dropped their books and bags, staring at the handsome newcomers. Guys glared at them, envying and half-wishing they were them. The boys went into the school.

The halls were empty, except for four girls in the corner talking. Tenten was doing minor tricks on her skateboard while talking to Hinata.

Sakura and Ino were arguing about which was the better candy: chocolate or gum.

"FOREHEAD GIRL, GUM IS BETTER BY FAR!! YOU CAN BLOW BUBBLES!!"

"INO-PIG, CHOCOLATE'S YUMMIER!!"

Sasuke noticed the breathless pink haired girl first. She was gorgeous. Pink hair, delicate hands (As far as he could tell, she had gloves on), luscious red lips and the brightest glittering green eyes he had ever seen. She made his heart flip.

"Oi, Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Naruto inquired. The other three followed his gaze and their jaws dropped. Each found a girl on their own.

Shikamaru saw a platinum blonde girl with icy blue eyes. She laughed at something. She wore a black fedora that complimented her face. She had side bangs that covered one eye. Shikamaru's heart twitched.

Neji's brain crashed. Seriously. He had noticed a tough looking girl with two buns and needles sticking out of it. Her face was grinning, her eyes glittering with amusement. She was breathless, and he saw she was a skateboarder. A hardcore skateboarder, judging from the scars on her legs and arms.

Naruto saw a petite girl with long dark hair with purple streaks. She was holding her skateboard, lazily closing her eyes and listening to her MP3.

Sai and Gaara's face were shocked. It couldn't be. But that pink hair and needles sticking out of two brown haired buns had confirmed it.

Shikamaru sobered up first. "Sasuke, Neji, Naruto snap out of it." He hit them on the shoulder. They blinked and shut their mouths.

Naruto grinned. "Let's go meet these girls!!"

They all walked towards the girls in a daze.

Sasuke introduced himself first. "Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The pink haired girl turned around. Her eyes widened as she stared beyond Sasuke.

"SAI??"

"GAARA??"

The other three girls turned and gaped. They rushed over and engulfed both boys into giant group hugs.

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were shocked.

The two people they least expected to have friends with besides them had four gorgeous girls hugging them.

Neji recovered first. "You know these pretty girls, Sai?"

A fist connected to his face. He staggered back. No girl had ever punched him before, let alone in the face. Tenten was brushing off her arms and checking her hand.

He glared at her. She only smirked and said, "For me to know, not you."

Hinata spoke up. "C'mon Sai, Gaara, we'll take you to the main office."

And with that, the girls walked down the hall, talking rapidly and laughing the whole way.

Neji glared at their retreating backs. Shikamaru sighed. "These girls are a challenge." he stated.

Then the bell rung for class.

Students rushed in from the doors and disappeared into their respective classes.

Leaving those four guys alone in the hall to figure out where the office was.

* * *

The girls arrived at homeroom. They had left the guys at the office. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," They chorused.

Kakashi didn't answer. His face was buried in a small orange book.

Sakura sighed. She walked up to her desk in the back by the window, dragging her skateboard along.

Ino sat in her desk in the middle drawing something.

Tenten sat in the very back playing guitar and Hinata was sitting in the front, reading a book.

Someone knocked on the door.

Nobody got up to answer it. They were too busy talking, listening to iPods and MP3s and discussing their summers.

Outside the door, Shizune sighed loudly.

She had a busy morning. Tsunade had ordered ten cases of sake and there were six new students. She shoved open the door.

The class became quiet.

Kakashi looked up. "Shizune, you can go."

After she left, Kakashi told the students to introduce themselves.

Sasuke went first. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Neji Hyuuga." He was still grumpy looking from the tussle with Tenten.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki!!"

"Sai Uchiha."

"Gaara Subaku."

"Okay, Sasuke, go sit next to Sakura by the window. Neji, next to Tenten in the back. Shikamaru by Ino in the middle, Naruto by Hinata in the front and you two on the left empty desks." Kakashi lazily directed. "Don't bother me until homeroom ends." He went back to his book.

Naruto stared at Hinata, taking in her beauty.

She was listening to her MP3 again, playing with her hair. She felt Naruto's stare. She turned and said icily, "Stop staring at me, Uzumaki. It's annoying."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and apologized.

She kept a stoic look on her face and turned away.

Shikamaru had the same luck as Naruto. Ino just sat there, drawing and Shikamaru gazed at her.

She looked up. She glared at him. "What are you looking at?" She muttered angrily. She hated being stared at.

Neji just watched Tenten tuning her guitar. She turned and looked at him. "What the fuck are you watching me for, Hyuuga?" She said, obviously still pissed from earlier.

"No reason." Tenten's eye twitched.

Neji saw her reach for a needle in her bun, but the hand stopped and fell back down to her guitar. She kept tuning.

She wished she was at home in her room where she could take out her anger at her enormous dartboard, which was not only covered in darts.

Sakura yawned. She wanted to talk to Gaara. She was bored and was playing with her hair.

She brightened. She decided to annoy the heck out of her brother. She grabbed her cellphone from her bag and texted him 60 times saying hi.

Sasuke watched her. Her eyes dulled since the beginning of homeroom. Then her eyes brightened at something and she grabbed her phone and pressed a bunch of buttons.

_'I wonder why she ignored me for my worthless brother. I'm the better looking one. She is beautiful. Jeez, I want to ask her out. Why am I thinking these things? She's just another girl.'_

RINGGGGGGGG!

People stayed for a couple minutes to watch the short show. The boys, having no idea of what's going to happen, stayed.

Tenten kept strumming her guitar. She waited.

WAIT FOR IT.

WAIT FOR IT.

"TENTEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE CHAIR AND MOVE!!"

Tenten kept playing. She was playing nonsense chords.

She was lost in her own little world and was oblivious to what was happening.

She ignored Ino.

Ino's cheeks turned pink.

She grabbed Tenten's guitar and smashed it against a desk.

Tenten smirked at her. "You're going to have to pay for that, Ino-chan. That's the thirty-third guitar you smashed. The twenty-fifth of mine. Control yourself." Tenten scooped up the broken pieces and stuffed them into her bag.

"Also, you're improving the smashing. But, Sakura's better. Control your insane temper." She teased, jumping on her skateboard and went out.

Other people followed her lead and left for their next class.

Ino was steaming. She plotted for Tenten's downfall, not realizing a pair of eyes was staring at her.

Neji was surprised at this girl's cockiness. She was definitely different from other girls he met. Most of the time girls whine and cry about something broken. Instead of herself getting mad, the other person gets mad.

Tenten walked to French class, wondering if Hinata or Sakura was in her class. She already knew Ino had Socials Studies.

She took her iPod from her pocket and shoved her black and gold Skullcandy low rider headphones on her head.

She began to listen to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

She reached her classroom, sitting down in the back.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip off your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Neji walked around aimlessly, looking for room 129 French.

Students were still milling around the hall, but he didn't bother asking them.

127...128...129.

He stepped in and noticed Tenten in the back.

He smirked, sitting next to her. She didn't notice him; she was too absorbed in her music.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

A lock of hair escaped from one of her buns. She reached up and began to play with it.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

Neji stared, transfixed by her.

She looked so peaceful, for once.

Her eyes were lazily half-lidded, her face was serene, her red lips slightly parted. He suddenly had a sudden urge to lean down and kiss her.

_'What the hell?' _He thought as his cheeks tinged pink. He wanted to look away, but he was entranced.

RIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Tenten's eyes fluttered open.

_'Damn, time for class to start already? I was almost asleep.'_ She yawned and stretched a little.

She accidentally hit Neji on the head, jerking him out of his trance.

"Oops, sorry, my bad." She turned and saw Neji from homeroom.

"What?? Why the fuck are you sitting here?" She yelled, removing her headphones.

"There's no more available seats." He stated.

"Yeah right, there's one. She pointed.

"But I like sitting here." He smirked.

Tenten just put her arms on her desk and closed her eyes.

She hated dealing with boys. All her life people, namely boys and mothers said:

_"Girls can't do that. They have to be ladylike. Only boys can." _

Hell, she ended up playing boys' hockey, basketball, volleyball, soccer and baseball.

She learned karate, judo, kendo, weapons class and she liked playing darts. Okay, maybe insane darts with the usage of knives, swords and javelins, but hey, all in the name of perfect accuracy.

Kurenai walked in and began to teach conjugating verbs. Tenten half-listened, she doodled on a piece of paper.

"Okay class, you are going to work with a partner. You're going to interview them and write down facts about them and then translate into French. It has to be 5 pages long, handed to me in about a week."

Tentens head shot up. Who's going to be her partner? She didn't have any friends in this class.

Kurenai was pairing the class off.

"Tenten, you'll be going with Neji."

Tenten got mad. "Why Kurenai-sensei? I'm your best student in French!!"

"Which is why, _ma cherie_, I want you to work with him." Kurenai wrote it down and left her desk.

Tenten groaned. She disliked, no, hated this rich boy. She sighed. "Ok, you want me to ask you questions or you ask me first?"

_'Might as well get this over with.'_ She thought.

"How about you come over to my house to interview me?" He smirked.

No one has ever resisted going to a rich person's house before in his experience.

How wrong he was.

"Nah, I bet your house is boring. I bet your room is boring." She laughed.

HER ROOM RULED.

HER HOUSE RULED.

Neji was shocked. He quickly recovered and said, "Fine. At yours?"

She thought for a moment. _'Would Sasori get mad? No, he's let me before. But I'll ask him anyway.'_

"Lemme ask my big brother first. I'm not sure." She looked at the clock.

Five minutes. She took out her iPod and tuned out for a while.

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness _

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch _

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss _

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch _

_I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Neji watched her. _'She is so beautiful when she's relaxed. What the fuck?? I shouldn't be thinking these things. I'm so not falling for her.'_

RINNNNNGGGGGG!

Everyone stood up and left for lunch.

* * *

_Edited. The songs I used were Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and Everytime We Touch by Cascada. I don't own them._

_Love,_

_pureazure_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura skated into Drama. Anko was there.

She was her favorite teacher and was the girls' music teacher.

"Hi Anko!! I'm early!!" Sakura sat down on a wooden box, grabbed an electric guitar from behind.

"Hey Saku-chan, what's up? You and your sisters still causing trouble?" Anko asked, looking for something in a large box.

"And go ahead, play it. You are at least a half hour early." Drama didn't start until 8:30 and ended at 9:30, while the rest of the classes started at 8:00.

"Sweet. Thanks Anko." Sakura smiled.

"Listen to this." She stood up and began to rip into 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

Sasuke was walking around inside, looking for Drama class. He looked at his schedule.

He realized it was outside. He ran outside.

As he neared the house of Drama, he heard a sweet-sounding, melodious, emotion-filled voice.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_(Dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know _

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

He peeked through the door and saw Sakura singing and playing.

She looked like a gorgeous badass fallen angel, singing.

Sasuke stared at her. His heart did a little twist. He was falling for her. But he didn't know that.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_(Dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret _

Sakura was enjoying herself, letting her real emotions slip away and the emotions of the song take place.

She spun quickly on the spot, catching a flash of someone's head. _'Who is that? Probably some passerby who heard me play.'_ Sakura reassured herself. She started singing again.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And all I've tried to hide _

_It's eating me apart _

_Trace this line back _

_'Whoa, that was close,'_ Sasuke thought, brushing off himself.

He was enchanted by her voice. He stared at her a little longer and decided to walk in.

Sakura was playing an interval when Sasuke walked in.

She stopped. _'What the fuck?? Dammnit, HE's in my drama class!! Oh please don't let him be in my class... let him be lost…' _She raged inside.

Anko turned around. "Oh, you're Sasuke Uchiha, right? Nice to meet you. Have you met Sakura yet?"

She turned to Sakura. "Sakura, that was awesome!" She turned back to searching in a back room.

Sasuke resumed staring at Sakura.

Her pink hair was luscious and shiny, her blood red lips were slightly parted and not glistening, like she never used makeup. Her emerald eyes were hypnotizing.

Sakura was getting a bit frustrated by all the staring from Sasuke. It was like being examined. She was about to say something to him about it when the door opened.

"Hello? Anyone here already?"

A girl walked in.

She had dyed blonde hair (NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES, FIRST HAIR COLOUR THAT CAME TO MIND.), extremely overloaded makeup, low-cut sweater, unbuttoned blouse and an extremely short skirt.

It was Ailin, an annoying fangirl who's always on the hottest boy.

Ailin looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke. Her eyes immediately glued to Sasuke. She quickly sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Ailin. And you are?" She said as seductively as she could, leaning towards him baring her cleavage as much as possible.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He answered, looking at her.

"Well Sasuke, I'm free tonight, how about a date?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7."

Through this entire tirade, Sakura was holding in her giggles. _'It's so retarded how boys always fall for that act. Even my brother'_

She groaned inwardly. _'But he's such an idiot, he usually forgets the dates.'_

More students come in, taking seats on chairs or boxes or whatever was stable to sit on.

Anko walked back the classroom.

"Hey everyone!! Welcome back to Drama!!"

Sakura cheered and clapped, along with a lot of other students.

Anko grinned. "Well, to start off the school year, Tsunade said we could do a play. Whatever you want. Just tell me, and I'll arrange the scripts."

Anko was infamous for taking any play and turn it into some modernized style of it.

"Let's do Cinderella!!" Some random male student yelled.

Anko grinned evilly. "Ok, let's do that. Someone nominate someone for the part of Cinderella."

A guy raised his hand. "I don't really like this girl much, but I think she's a good actor. I nominate Sakura."

"Anymore nominations?"

Ailin shot up her hand. "I want to be Cinderella. I have blonde hair like her, not pink!!"

Anko lazily played with her pen. "Ok, who wants Sakura as Cinderella?"

All the class put up their hands except Ailin.

"Sorry, Ailin, Majority wins. Now, what about the prince guy?"

"I think the new guy should do it. He looks the part and wouldn't have taken Drama if he couldn't act." A pale brown-haired girl said.

"Okay, any more?" Anko yelled over the talking of the students.

Crickets chirp.

"Ok, Sasuke, you're the prince dude."

Sakura was getting unnerved. _'Why the hell am I Cinderella? Okay, fine, I am a good actress but Uchiha as the prince? Anko, you're planning something.'_

Sakura sighed. "Anko, you better forget about me wearing a dress or a skirt. I'll kill you!!" Sakura threatened.

Anko just smiled that evil grin.

RINNNNNGGGGGG!

Sakura grabbed her bag and rushed out. She was starving.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her. "School is becoming more interesting than I thought it would be."

Anko grabbed his shoulder before he left. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something before you leave." She whispered something in his ear.

He smirked again. "Okay, Anko."

* * *

_Edited. Don't own the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects._

_Love, _

_pureazure_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ino groaned loudly, causing people's heads to turn.

_'Why, why of all the subjects to get today, was Math?'_ She thought, trudging towards the stairs leading down to the math classroom. When she reached the stairs, she realized something.

_'OH DAMMNIT I LEFT MY SKATEBOARD IN KAKASHI-SENSEI'S CLASSROOM!!' _She raged in her head.

_'Oh well, too late. I'll get it at lunch. I hate walking down the stairs when there is a perfectly fine rail to grind down. This is going to be a bad day.'_ She trudged into the classroom, sinking into a seat in the middle.

Shikamaru carried the skateboard down to the lower classrooms, seeing that the hot-tempered girl he met in homeroom walked down there. He watched her groan and walk down to the stairs. She had paused for a second, and she kept walking down the stairs.

But where she was going he wasn't paying attention to.

Shikamaru saw her long silky blonde hair swing side to side in a hypnotizing manner that caused him to nearly crash in a set of lockers.

Seeing that he only saw her back, noticed her long legs.

Not a single scar or mark on them, he noted.

He shook himself. _'Why did I bother to look at her legs? I see people's legs all the time. Troublesome. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

He reached the classroom she walked into. He realized it was his next class. _'Oh well, at least that wasn't a wasted trip.' _

He walked over to Ino, who had her head in her arms on her desk. "I think this is yours."

Ino looked up. Her eyes brightened. "My skateboard!!" She took it from him and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you."

She smiled at him, causing Shikamaru to blush a little. She put the skateboard on her desk and sat down, taking out a Sharpie and began to doodle over the worn down scratched parts. Shikamaru sat down next to her, watching her.

The teacher walked in. He began to hand out worksheets. He droned on and on and on about gathering like terms and negatives and positive and everything to do with alegbra.

Finally, he finished and went to his desk.

Ino put her face in her hands._ ' I can't do this!! This stuff is so confusing; It's giving me a headache.'_

She put he head in her arms on her desk and stared into space.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, had already did it all in his head and put it down. He lazily glanced at Ino.

She was staring into space with that look Naruto had when he was confused, except it was much cuter on her than on the idiot's.

"Hey troublesome woman, do you need help?" She blinked and glared at him.

But she sighed and whispered "Yes."

And so he explained to her.

RINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

Ino gathered her things and stood up. She blushed a little. "Umm, I still don't get it. Could you come over to my house and show me?"

Shikamaru was surprised. No girl has ever asked that before. Except the slutty girls who suggestively asked that.

_'She doesn't seem the type to ask that.'_ He thought.

"Okay, where do you live?"

She gave him her address. She began to walk out the door. But she turned back. "Did anyone ever tell you that your head looks like a pineapple?" She giggled.

Then she ran out before Shikamaru could even glare at her.

* * *

Hinata skated down the hall, swiftly dodging people in her way. She was listening to her MP3. She smiled happily. She loved Art.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

Naruto walked around aimlessly, unable to find the Art room.

He tapped a girl on the shoulder. "Do you know where the Art room is?"

She nodded and pointed at a door five doors down.

"Thanks." And he pecked the girl on the cheek.

She flushed red and quickly scurried off. He smirked.

A gust of wind blew past him as he glimpsed a dark haired girl disappear into the door of his destination.

Hinata nearly crashed into the door. She skidded to a stop and greeted the teacher.

"Hello, Sayo-sensei," She said shyly, walking to a table in the second row by one of large bright windows.

The redheaded teacher smiled. _'Typical hidden Hinata.'_ She turned back to the cupboards, looking for art supplies.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Ohhhhhh_

Naruto walked into the sunny room. He noticed Hinata sitting by the window. He quickly went and sat next to her.

She didn't notice him, she was sketching her hand.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, remember me? I sit next to you in homeroom. What's your name?"

She looked up and her eyes turned icy. She took off her headphones and glared at him. "Shut up, you're annoying me. Go sit somewhere else. That seat is for my friend."

She kinda lied, but Kyoko was her friend, even if she was into drawing weird things like people being hanged and crushed and weird stuff like that.

But alot of the times she sat in the back. She was screwed with this annoying blonde sitting next to her for art.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_In this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand. (One night stand, off!)_

Students quickly filled up the room, dashing the hopes of Hinata. _'Oh well, I'll deal with it.' _

She listened to Sayo talk about dimensions and shading and shadows. "Okay, now since you're all sitting in pairs, you're partners."

Hinata glared at Sayo. She just smiled and carried on with the instructions.

_'Dammnit, I should have known she was up to matchmaking again.'_

In the previous years, Sayo had tried to pair Hinata up with some aspiring boy artists.

Hinata always returned with a saddened boy that she somehow dropped the hopes of.

"Well, you and your partner are going to sketch two halves of something, completely different. It could be anything, like a TV or an apple."

Hinata glared at her again.

_'This would have been a pretty neat project, if I wasn't with such an annoying boy.'_ She thought disdainfully, watching him flirt innocently with a lightly blushing girl. She slipped her headphones back on.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Ohhhh_

Naruto was surprised when he was paired with this dark girl. He was in love with her already.

_'She seems nice to everyone. She kinda acts a bit like Sasuke. She's so beautiful, like an angel. She's natural, not like fake like other girls. She makes me want her attention.'_

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

Hinata turned to Naruto. She gave him a slip of paper. "Here's my address, come by tonight to see what we should draw."

She quickly turned and left.

Naruto stood there for a second, in shock. For a second she was nice to him. He shook himself out of his thoughts and left for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura and Ino met outside their lockers.

"So, how was your class, Sakura?" Ino asked, trying to balance her skateboard and books to open her lock.

Sakura fiddled around with her lock. "Drama was okay but I'm Cinderella for the back-to-school play. I'm fine with that. It's that annoying Uchiha that's the prince! He stares at me. It makes me feel like I'm being x-rayed!!" Sakura exclaimed, opening her locker door and jamming in her books.

"What's annoying, Sakura? Your class can't have been as bad as mine was." Hinata stepped up to her locker.

"Oh?? And how bad was it?" Sakura fumed.

"Well, Saki-chan, I'm paired up with a loud blonde who flirts every minute. And the fact that we are together for an art project?" Hinata said a little sarcastically. Her door was stuck.

Then Tenten skated up. "Hey all, join me to sneak out? We'll go buy some food and Ino will buy me a new guitar." She kicked Hinata's locker and it became unstuck.

Sasori came up. "Hey little sisters, could you please buy me a pizza?"

Tenten laughed. "Ask Ino, she already owes me a guitar."

He turned to Ino. "Now, now, Ino-chan, you must learn to stop breaking Ten-chan's guitars."

Ino whacked him on the head. "Fine, Sasori-nii-chan, pizza for you. Now c'mon, we have to leave." They left for the doors.

Outside they met Gaara and Sai.

They were sitting on a bench, apparently waiting for them.

"We are off to buy me a guitar and pizza. Wanna come?" Tenten called to them, as they skated past them.

"Okay." They all left.

* * *

Tenten and Gaara reached the music store first. Tenten gave a huge grin. "I'm picking the most expensive guitar!!" She exclaimed.

Gaara smiled. "If you do, double-T, your sis is gonna run out of money."

Tenten laughed. She went off in search of a guitar.

Ino trudged in. "Gaara-kun, where is Tenten?" She muttered.

Tenten rushed out of nowhere. She was carrying a white electric guitar imprinted with a pair of red wings and a black lace design.

Ino groaned. "That is going to cost me, double-T."

Tenten grinned evilly. "That's why I want it."

Meanwhile, Hinata, Sakura and Sai were walking to the pizza shop. They were talking about random stuff.

Sakura asked, "What's up with the four other boys that came with you?"

Sai yawned. "Well, the chicken-butt-hair guy is my brother, the others are his friends. End of story."

Sakura groaned and punched Sai. "That annoying bastard is your brother? Dammnit, Sai. He's such an ass, and he's supposed to be my Prince Charming in the play!! FEH!!"

"Tough luck, Saku. I barely talk to him."

Hinata spoke up. "Care to tell me what they actually are like? I'm stuck with Naruto."

She chucked her skateboard on the ground and stood on top of it, slowly moving along with the other walking two.

"Well, Neji and Sasuke act like players, Naruto acts and is somewhat innocent, and Shikamaru is a genius. They had hundreds of girlfriends, and usually succeed in getting any girl. Don't think they ever actually fell in love before. Like head over heels in love. Naruto's extremely hyper at times, Neji and Sasuke are ice cubes, and Shikamaru is a lazy ass. What do you think of Naruto, Hinata?"

Hinata swept her hair off her shoulders. Hinata thought for a bit before answering. "I think he's a loud, annoying, one-track-minded blonde. But he's cute, for a boy. But still annoying."

Sakura grinned at Hinata. "Ooooooohhhh, did Hina-chan just say a boy was cute? That's a first."

Hinata punched her arm. "Sakura, you're gonna get it." She said dangerously.

Sakura took that as a danger sign and skated off. Hinata chased her. Sai walked slowly after them.

"Hey, we are here!! PIZZA!!" Sakura yelled, slowing to a stop.

Hinata slowed too. She walked in to order pizza while Sai and Sakura stayed outside.

Sakura turned to Sai. "I think Sasori is getting you and Gaara some wheels. He disappeared again."

Sai nodded and stared at a random bird. Then he turned to Sakura. "Believe this. Anko wants us to play. Tomorrow in front of the school."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Okay, so that means short day tomorrow. What song?"

"Ask the others, I'm not sure. Maybe about five songs? And disguising ourselves as usual?"

The others arrived. Ino asked, "Is Hinata getting pizza?"

Sakura nodded. She and Sai told them about Anko's idea.

Tenten nodded and said she'll think of a couple songs, but Ino was freaking out about everything.

Hinata came out with pizzas just as Sasori came up. He was carrying two skateboards. He tossed them to Gaara and Sai. "Can't have you two lagging behind."

They skated back to school, having at least a half an hour of lunch left. They ran through the gap in the bushes and all the way to a huge tree. They all sat down somewhere on or against the tree, eating pizza.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru saw them and walked purposely towards them. Fangirls stared at them, hearts and sparkles in their eyes.

Sakura was sitting on a semi-high branch. She swung her dangling legs, almost hitting Tenten in the face directly below her.

Hinata was sitting against the tree, and Ino sat on Saori's stretched out legs, Sasori trying to get her off.

Gaara was leaning against the tree and Sai was sprawled against the tree. All of them were peacefully eating pizza.

Until, Sakura yelled randomly, "Gaara sing 'Mama' and maybe Sai should do 'Harder to Breathe'!"

Everyone around stared at her.

Hinata chucked a crust of pizza at her. "Good idea, wouldn't you agree? BUT YOU DON'T HAVE SHOUT TO THE WHOLE WORLD YOU IDIOT!!" She yelled back

Gaara spoke up. "You know, that's not a bad idea. That song suits me fine."

Sai thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, that one's ok with me."

The other four boys came up. "Hi Sai. Who are these ladies that are with you?" Sasuke said.

Sai gave him a weird look. "You never say hi to me. Why start now?" Gaara smirked.

"I don't think we have properly introduced our friends yet, have we, Sai?" He said. Sai grinned back.

"Of course. Sakura, go ahead, introduce yourself."

Sakura ran her hand through her hair, picking through it to find a few tiny braids. She jumped down gracefully. "Hi. I'm Sakura. And yes, my hair is natural."

Tenten fingered her necklace. "Yo. I'm Tenten. I'm the only sane one around here."

Ino jumped off Sasori's legs, much to his relief. She readjusted her fedora. "Hi, I'm Ino. I'm the insane one!!" She said cheerfully.

Hinata stood up. She flicked her hair of her shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. "I'm Hinata. And we know your names."

Sasuke stepped up. "I need to tell Sakura something."

Sakura stared at him. "Well? Tell me."

Sasuke walked closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Anko wants us to practice our lines together." He whispered breathily.

Sakura glared. "Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me." She muttered angrily. "I'm going to see Anko."

She grabbed her skateboard and went off to the Drama classroom to find Anko.

Sasuke was stunned. Usually girls fell at his feet just to be the female lead with him. And this girl flatly hated the idea.

Sakura came back a few minutes later. She threw a rolled script at him. It hit Sasuke's head. He glared at her, but she ignored it.

"Okay, you were right. Come by at the same time as the others. Today, after school."

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto shared looks. They all were going to the same house?

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Obviously, the bell rang. The girls and boys tossed their trash into a garbage can and left for their lockers.

* * *

The girls went home first. They were silent, thinking of a song to perform tomorrow. Sasori had gone home already. When they reached home, they went to their rooms.

Tenten was cleaning up all the weapons in her room, hanging them in their respective places or in drawers. A huge sickle hung above her silvery gray bed.

Ino was lounging in her room, idly fixing her skateboard.

Sakura was on the roof, relaxing. She had climbed up there from the fire escape outside her window.

Hinata was spray-painting graffiti on her bedroom walls. Several cans of paint had already made its way to the recycle bin.

The four boys were being driven to the girls' house. They wore normal clothing. Neji was wearing a plain white T-shirt and green khakis. Sasuke wore a blue t-shirt and blue pants. Shikamaru wore a gray t-shirt and black khakis. Naruto wore an orange t-shirt and black cargo pants. They arrived at their house. They went up and knocked on the door.

Sasori answered it. He was wearing a black Billabong hoodie, beat-up jeans and black Etnies.

"Hi, I'm the girls' older brother, Sasori. Come in."

They walked into a huge foyer painted black. "I think my sisters are all doing something. Hold on."

He went to an intercom on the wall and pressed a few buttons. He spoke on it. "Little sisters, you all have visitors."

They answered. "Coming down."

They waited a few minutes, looking around. Then they heard a bunch of footsteps, a grinding noise from the top of the stairs and a loud yell. They all turned to look.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All the boys except Sasori nearly had nosebleeds.

Tenten was balancing on the balcony part of the stairs with her beloved skateboard. That's what caused the grinding noise.

Neji's eyes immediately riveted to Tenten. She was wearing black cargo pants with chains hanging off, a well-fitted white tank top, and a black tie around her neck, her necklace, a bunch of silver bracelets and white Emily the Strange sneaker-boots.

She slid down the metal railing and at the end of the railing; she jumped off, causing her skateboard to hit a glass door.

Obviously, it shattered.

Tenten dusted off her hands and looked at the door. "Oops." She stretched her arms and folded them behind her head.

Hinata walked normally down the stairs, can of spray paint being tossed in her hand.

Naruto nearly drooled at the sight of Hinata. She wore a black camisole, a flimsy see-through paint-splattered white blouse, unbuttoned. Green short shorts and black steel-toed boots completed her look. Her hair was messily pinned up in a half-bun. She absently began spraying the stair railing she was leaning against.

Ino jumped off the top of the stairs, blonde hair bouncing. An angry expression was in place on her face.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare and stare at her. She wore a striped purple and white off-the-shoulder shirt, her gray fedora, bright blue capris and highlighter green Vans. She glared and gave her the finger at Hinata, who only smirked back.

Sakura jumped off the balcony of the stairs, landing softly on the carpet. A dreamy, faraway look graced her face.

Sasuke melted at the sight of her. She was wearing a form-fitting black ribbed wifebeater, white shorts and black and red plaid DCs. Then he noticed her expression.

_'Is she thinking about a boy?'_ He thought. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy at that thought.

Face it, boys. The girls were smoking hot, without the use of revealing clothes. And the girls didn't even know it. That's what they normally wore every day. Even in winter.

Uh, maybe not in winter.

For a minute, no one said anything. Then Sasori burst out yelling-

"DAMNNIT TENTEN!! THAT'S LIKE THE MILLIONTH GLASS DOOR YOU BROKE!!"

Tenten took that as a danger sign and grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him upstairs.

Tenten was giggling. She dragged Neji into her room. Her room was in shades of gray. Even her furniture was metal.

He sat on a chair while Tenten lay on her bed. She took down the sickle that hung above her bed and lazily began to rub her fingers across the blade. "Well? Aren't we going to start? There's paper in the left drawer over there." She pointed.

Neji stared at her for a second before the phrase registered itself into his brain. "What?? Right." He took out paper and pencil. They wrote down things about themselves.

Until Tenten accidentally sliced her right hand on her sickle, leaving a bleeding cut.

"Ouch!!" she cried. She fumbled around her nightable, looking for bandages. Neji reached over and handed her some bandages. Tenten smiled sweetly at him, causing him to blush.

"Um, Hyuga, could you bandage up my hand? I kinda suck using my left hand." She held out her hand to him. He gently but tightly bandaged up her hand. There was an awkward silence, Neji still holding her hand.

Then Sasori's voice floated through the door. "Tenten, I cleaned up all the broken glass from the door and got a new door. Fix the damn door, will you?"

Tenten stood up. "Thank you Hyuga. Now come on."

In a louder voice she yelled "Coming, Sasori-kun!!" She walked out the door carrying her sickle, leaving Neji in her room.

Neji was motionless for a moment. He blushed wildly._ 'How come this girl affects me this way? This, this feeling never, ever, happens to me.'_

Then a bunch of shuriken flew past his ear, hitting the wall behind him. "Well, Hyuga? You coming or not? If not, get out of my room." Tenten's voice came up haughtily.

He shook himself out of his trance. His eyes narrowed as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Ino giggled at Sasori and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at her.

She smiled sweetly and said in a _I-told-you-so _voice, "Who's worse now? Me or Tenten?" She laughed and walked up the stairs. Shikamaru followed her.

She walked into her room. Her room was ice blue with a large window. Everything was blue in her room. She jumped and lay onto her dark blue bed and gestured for him to sit down somewhere. He lay on her bed next to her. Ino blushed a tiny bit.

She lazily grabbed her math books from under her bed. She closed her eyes for a second.

Shikamaru stared at her for a bit, she looked as if she was making a wish. Then she opened her eyes and said "Well? Aren't we gonna start?"

So Shikamaru explained to her algebra for an hour.

Ino fell asleep, listening to Shikamaru. She fell asleep against him.

Shikamaru noticed this and stopped talking. He moved closer to her, playing with a strand of hair. He fell asleep too.

A short while later, Ino woke up and blushed wildly at the invader of her personal space. Then she punched him in the shoulder.

"Wake up, Nara!!" She shrieked loudly.

Shikamaru woke and rubbed his neck. "Ugh, troublesome woman. You didn't have to be that loud and hit that hard. Troublesome."

Ino's temper flared. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" she shrieked. She kicked him violently off her bed.

Of course, he fell off and landed on the floor. Ino was trembling in anger. She angrily stalked out of her room.

Shikamaru got up off the floor, rubbing his back. _'What a violent, hot, troublesome woman. WAITAMINUTE, did I just say hot? Stupid, stupid brain.'_

He mentally slapped his head for thinking those things. Then he walked out of her room, hands in pockets.

* * *

Hinata smirked at Sakura.

Sakura grinned.

Hinata walked up to Sasori. "Correction: 141st glass door broken."

She grabbed a random empty paint can off the floor. "And my 73rd broken window."

Sasori steamed. "You wouldn't dare."

Hinata gave the most sugary smile she could muster at this point. She threw it at him. Then she ran up the stairs, laughing all the way. Naruto followed her, but walked at a normal pace.

Hinata rushed into her room, kicking some paint cans out of the way. She sighed and flopped onto her lavender four-poster bed. She grabbed an overlarge sketchbook from her desk and waited for Naruto to come in.

Naruto got a bit lost after going up the stairs. He walked down a hall, seeing a bunch of doors. He finally passed by a door saying 'Tenten's room' written in blades stuck to the door.

He grinned happily, happy that he was finally on the right track.

He finally reached Hinata's room, which the door was sprayed with her name. He walked in and noticed that the entire room was in colorful graffiti. He gaped openly.

Hinata looked up. She smiled. "Hey, you actually found my room, Uzumaki."

He turned towards her voice and saw her lying on her one-color lavender bed, in contrast to her colorful room.

He walked over and sat down. She handed him an overlarge notebook.

She asked "What do you think we should draw for the main subject?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "Oh, I know!! A heart!!"

Hinata eyed the blond for a second. "A heart? That's a pretty simple subject, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, a heart. You could put things that you love on your side, and things I love on the other!!"

Hinata nodded._ 'Not a bad idea when he puts it that way.'_

"I like your idea."

She gave him a genuine smile.

Naruto was thinking rapidly, _'SHE SMILED AT ME!! SHE SMILED AT ME!!'_

Hinata thought for a second. "Hmm, maybe a broken heart. That'll be interesting." She began sketching and drawing little things to put in her side of the heart.

A contented, dreamy smile appeared on her face. Naruto watched her for a bit, and then he began drawing.

After a while, she looked over at Naruto's drawings. She pointed at a badly drawn picture of a bowl of ramen.

"What's that supposed to be, Uzumaki?" she said, her face scrunched in trying to figure it out.

Naruto scratched his head. "Ramen."

Hinata giggled.

"Here, let me show you how to draw it." She kept giggling. She gripped his hand and gripped his pencil.

He blushed a bit. Hinata didn't notice and carefully used his hand controlled by her hand to draw a bowl of ramen. "There!!" she announced.

Then both of their stomachs growled. Both of them laughed. "C'mon, let's get something to eat, Uzumaki." Hinata sat up and got off her bed.

She made to get out of the door, but Naruto gently slammed her against the wall.

She looked up at him in confusion and blushed at how close they were.

He leaned close to her face and murmured, "Call me Naruto. Not Uzumaki."

Hinata pushed him away and walked out the door. "Are you coming or not, Uzumaki?"

* * *

After Hinata left, Sasori went to clean up the glass. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Follow me Uchiha." She walked upstairs, Sasuke in tow.

She led him down the opposite hall Naruto was in. She stopped at her room. Her door had her name written on it in Sharpie. She went inside. Her room was in blood red and black.

She walked up to the window and hoisted it up. She climbed out onto the fire escape outside her window.

She turned to look at Sasuke. "Are you gonna practice with me or not?" she asked. Then she disappeared from view.

Sasuke sighed and climbed out onto the roof. Sakura was already there, with that dreamy look on her face.

A miniscule blush appeared on his face._ 'So that's what made her face look so dreamy. It's nice up here.'_ Sasuke thought.

He sat down next to her. They took out their scripts and silently read them.

Sakura read hers quickly, but at the end she blushed hard. Her embarrassment was so visible that Sasuke looked up from his script.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him. "I'm supposed fall off the roof. One of the stepsisters pushed me. Then, Prince Char-I mean you, is supposed catch me. Then we go off to the castle, blahblahblah."

She smiled then frowned. "I like falling, but I've never had someone catch me before. Damn you Anko." she cursed.

Then they began practicing their lines. Sakura said hers easily, putting the correct emotions in check. Sasuke said his perfectly, saying them in a silky voice.

After about an hour of practicing, they stopped, as both of their throats were dry and hurting.

"Go down Uchiha, I'll be right down." Sakura said, walking towards some branches of a cherry blossom tree.

Sasuke went down the fire escape, standing on the platform, enjoying the view.

Sakura picked a few sprigs and went over to the fire escape. She jumped off the edge and landed next to him. Sasuke was surprised, but said nothing. Then she turned and tripped.

Sasuke caught her in her arms. "Thanks." Sakura said. She made to get out of his arms but he swept her up bridal style and dropped her on her bed.

He crawled through the window after. "Damn Uchiha, you didn't have to drop me that hard," Sakura complained, rubbing her head. Then she punched him.

She got up and walked towards the door, intending to get a drink.

Sasuke quickly got up and swept her off her feet bridal style and put her nicely on her bed. "That better?" He mocked. She ignored him, punched him hard in the shoulder and stalked out the door.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. _'That girl is definitely different from all the others. She's got spunk.'_

Then he walked out the door, rubbing the sore spot she hit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tenten nearly crashed into Sakura and Hinata. Hinata still had a hint of a blush on her face.

"Ow, that hurt." Tenten said, rubbing her leg. She was about to jump off the balcony into the foyer when she turned around.

"Sakura, hold this." She handed her sickle to her and jumped. The last time she jumped with that thing she ended up in hospital. Not a pretty sight.

Then Ino came around, looking extremely pissed.

"Ino-pig, what's the matter?" Sakura asked dropping the sickle over the balcony at Tenten's shout.

"Damn that Nara." She let loose a long string of colourful curses.

Just when the boys came around the corner, they heard a loud scream. Everyone walked over to the balcony and looked down.

Tenten was standing, looking like she was about to fall over. She was holding her arm gingerly, which was bleeding. "DAMMNIT SAKURA!!" she yelled.

All around her was a bunch of kunai lying on the ground. When Sakura threw down the sickle, she missed Tenten by a mile. Tenten had to walk over to a certain spot, which she had set up a trap. A kunai had gotten stuck in her arm.

Tenten wrenched the kunai out of her arm. She winced a little, but began gathering up her kunai.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "SORRIES, TEN-CHAN!!" she yelled back. She gestured for everyone to go downstairs while she dealt with Ino. The boys went downstairs. She turned back to Ino.

"What did he do?" she asked gently.

Ino sighed. "It's not such a big deal, but I fell asleep while he was explaining, ok? Then I guess he fell asleep too. When I woke up, I yelled at him to wake up. Then he called me troublesome woman, and I shoved him off my bed. Then I got out."

Hinata spoke up. "Not as bad as mine. At least Uzumaki was kinda careful. He pushed me into the wall. But it was feather-light, like he thought I was gonna break."

Sakura nodded. "C'mon, downstairs."

Meanwhile, with Tenten, she was cursing and picking up her kunai.

She didn't notice when a certain Hyuga helped her pick up a few.

She stood up and turned, crashing into his chest. She looked up. "Yes?" she inquired.

"Here." Neji handed her some kunai.

Tenten muttered thanks as she shoved them into her pocket. Then she leaned against the wall, getting some bandages out of her pocket. She struggled for a second, trying to unwind it.

She sighed. She turned to Neji. "Could you help me? Please?" She asked, pouting cutely a little.

She didn't even know she was doing a pout. She didn't even know she was making any facial expression.

Neji took the bandages and wrapped them around her arm.

When he was done, Tenten smiled, melting Neji's insides. "Thank you!!" Her mood seemed to brighten.

She stood up straight and walked past him into the kitchen. Neji cursed her silently.

_'Damn her for making me feel like jello.'_

* * *

Tenten walked into the kitchen, where three lounging boys sat on the barstools.

They don't have a bar, just a kitchen modeled after a bar.

Tenten walked up to the cupboards and took out a bag of cookies. Neji walked in right after her. A few minutes later, the other girls walked in.

Tenten chucked cookies at their heads. They expertly caught them. Sakura came over and handed glasses of water to everyone.

Sasori walked in. "Tenten, go fix the door."

He turned to the guys. "We're sorry but we all have to leave because we all have to go to our jobs."

The guys nodded and made to leave.

Sakura glanced up at the clock.

Her eyes widened. "Tenten, we're gonna be late!! Grab your stuff, and we go. Now."

Tenten glanced up and sighed. "Crap. See you all later. I'll fix the door later, Sasori-kun." The two girls rushed out.

The guys left. In the car, they were silent.

As they made their way up to their mansion, a boy ran out.

He stopped in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, a girl named Ailin called while you were out. She said she's bringing a friend, and asked if you could bring the other girl a date."

The boy bowed. Sasuke waved him off. _'Stalker fangirl. How'd she get my number?'_

He turned to Neji.

He wasn't the best of friends with Neji, but being stuck with him was better then being stuck with the loud-mouthed blonde, the lazy ass, his brother or Gaara.

Neji caught his eye. "Fine." He muttered. They had an easy understanding of each other, as they were almost alike. And he actually _listened_.

They all walked inside to their rooms. Shikamaru to sleep, Naruto to I-don't-know-what-the-heck-he-does-in-his-room-maybe-eats-ramen-or-something, and Sasuke and Neji to change and get ready for the date.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura were skateboarding as fast as they could, trying to get to work in less then five minutes. They reached there in three minutes.

Their boss greeted them at the door. "Welcome back after summer, you two." They nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

Sakura was struggling to button up her cap-sleeve blouse. "Ugh, I think my chest grew. I need a new uniform."

Tenten groaned. "Crap, the skirt feels so short. It's riding up too high!!" She pulled it down.

They buttoned up their vests quickly and stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Tenten, you grew a bit taller," Sakura commented.

"And I think your ass grew." Tenten glared at Sakura's reflection. "Well, your chest grew and you grew a tiny bit taller. We definitely need new uniforms."

Sakura's white blouse was tight around her chest; the low-cut vest wasn't helping at all. Her pencil skirt was down to her mid-thigh.

Tenten's blouse and vest fit fine, but her skirt was up almost to quarter-thigh.

"At least the boss allows us to wear our own footwear," muttered Tenten, pulling on long Converse sneaker boots that came up to her thighs. She laced them up.

Sakura slipped on a pair of lace-up boots that came up to her knees. Neither of them wore heels, only Hinata and occasionally Ino did.

"Well? Ready?" Tenten asked, straightening up.

Sakura stood up. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Tenten. "Yeah."

They grabbed their nametags and walked out to the dining area of the restaurant they worked in.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were already being driven to (-shudders-) Ailin's (-shudders again-) house.

Sasuke wore a simple dark blue polo shirt, even darker blue pants and a motorcycle jacket. Neji wore a light blue polo shirt and black cargo pants. They were both staring out the window, thinking about a certain bun-haired girl and a pink haired girl.

They arrived there and they got out. Sasuke rang the doorbell.

A bored-looking brown-haired girl answered it. "Hi, I'm guessing you're my ugly sister's date. And her bitchy friend too. I'm Jackie." She paused.

"Hold on, I'll get them." She stood back. "Ailin-bitch, your date's here!!" she yelled. A scurry of footsteps was heard.

Jackie turned back to the boys. "They're coming." She turned and left.

A few minutes later, Ailin and her friend came down.

Ailin wore a purple skirt that barely covered her butt cheeks, a extremely tight pink tank top, so tight you could see her bra outline, and was teetering on pink 5-inch stilettos. Her makeup made her look like a deranged Cleopatra-like clown. She had overdone her eyes so much it looked like she was given two black eyes. Her cheeks were painted in pink and her lips looked so much like a lip-shaped blob of red.

Anyone extremely disgusted by my terrific description of Ailin? Or at least think she's ugly? Read on about Kimi.

The other girl was Kimi. She had hair that was so fried by dye that it looked like it was pan-fried. Its current color is red. Her face was overdone like Ailin's except her lips were pink. She was dressed in head to toe peach. A peach low-cut camisole and a dangerously slow-slung skirt. Not that it covered much anyway. 5-inch peach stilettos completed the horror of a look. Both girls looked like whores, sluts, whatever. Yup, I used bad words.

Did I mention the possibility of either a thong, g-string or nothing?

"Hi Sasuke," Ailin said seductively. She sidled up to him and clung to his arm. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke tried his best to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Ailin, get off me."

Kimi slid over to Neji. "Hello there. I'm Kimi." she said.

Neji looked down at her. "I'm Neji."

They walked and sat in the car, the girls talking a mile a minute about shades of nail polish while the boys stoically sat there.

Neji gave a glare to Sasuke that meant _'Uchiha, I'm gonna kill you. The only thing that's holding me back is the fact you're stuck in this too.'_

Sasuke stared out the window. Neji did the same. They thought silently of things they would much rather do.

They arrived at some random restaurant.

They walked in, girl clinging to one arm.

Tenten walked over to seat them when her eyes widened. Her brown eyes filled with laughter. Neji glared at her, but ended staring at her instead.

"For four people? Follow me." Tenten grabbed four menus and walked towards an empty table for four.

Neji's eyes kept following her.

She set the menus on the table and fake-smiled at the four people.

"Miss, please tell your white-eyed boyfriend there to stop staring at me." Tenten said in a teasing voice.

Kimi turned to look at Neji, who flushed a tiny, tiny bit of pink.

"Anyways, another waitress will be coming around to take your order." Tenten walked off, slightly adding a bit more swing to her hips as she walked.

Neji couldn't stop staring at her. _'She looks sexy in a uniform,' _Neji thought, his eyes following Tenten around.

But his eyes slightly narrowed at the skirt and the leering looks of other men.

He silently swore to gouge out every eye that was watching _his _Tenten. _'Hold on, did I just think that Tenten's mine?'_ he thought, slightly embarrassed at his brain.

* * *

Tenten went in to find Sakura.

She found her putting the dishes away. "Hey, Sakura!! Neji and Sasuke are here!!" she said breathlessly, laughing.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you serious? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

She laughed so hard, it hurt.

She slowly sobered up. "With Ailin?" she asked.

"And Kimi." They burst out laughing again.

Sakura sobered up again. "I'm going out to take their order. Serve these dishes to Table fourteen." She calmly walked out to the dining area.

Tenten grabbed spaghetti and a salad and walked out.

* * *

Sakura came around to their table. Sakura's eyes widened again. Her green eyes filled with mirth at the girls.

Sasuke froze at the sight of Sakura. "Hello. I'm Sakura, what would you like to order today?"

Ailin said "A small salad and a glass of water."

Kimi nodded and said she'll have the same thing.

Neji wasn't paying attention. He just saw Tenten again and was watching her again.

Sakura smirked at Neji and asked, "And you Sir? What would you like?" to Sasuke.

Sasuke unfroze at the sound of her voice. "Me and my friend have already eaten."

Sakura nodded and left.

Sasuke did exactly what Neji did.

Follow the girl of their dreams with their eyes.

Basically, he did what Neji did and thought.

But with Sakura.

Kimi and Ailin noticed that their dates weren't paying any attention to them at all.

They grew mad.

Ailin waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face and Kimi did too, in front of Neji's face. Both of them were in a trance. They grew furious, so they walked out in a huff.

Tenten and Sakura noticed this and both walked over to the boys' table and sat in the recently vacated seats.

"Hey, Uchiha, Hyuga, did you notice that Ailin and Kimi's gone, right?" Sakura giggled.

Finally they did snap out of their trance.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Tenten burst into giggles and Sakura laughed at their faces.

"Anyways, we cancelled your bill. Not worth it." They stood up and left.

"Hey, Tenten, it's time for us to leave..." Sakura said quietly, but the boys still heard it.

"Tenten growled. "Finally. I can rip this skirt to pieces. If it wasn't for work, it would be burned by now." They burst into quiet laughter. The boys smirked.

They got dressed. They had to cut Sakura out of her blouse; Tenten couldn't stand Sakura struggling to undo the buttons.

They walked outside into the sharp cold night air. Then both girls bumped into something warm.

They looked up. It was Neji and Sasuke.

"Do you need a ride?" Neji offered.

Tenten looked at him suspiciously.

"As repayment for getting rid of those girls." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled. "Ok Uchiha, but we kinda have to go to your house to meet with Sai and Gaara. For something." Sakura shivered.

She hadn't anticipated it would be this cold.

Then something draped over her shoulders. It was Sasuke's jacket. She gave him the warmest smile of hers and Sasuke's heart melted to a pile of bubbling mass. "Thank you."

Then they got into the car.

Tenten was listing thousands of overly creative ways to get rid of her uniform, and Sakura lazily was pointing out the flaws in each plan.

Sasuke and Neji half-listened, but smiled and stared out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When they arrived at the boys' mansion, the girls didn't gasp at the ginormous size or anything.

All they did was get out. The boys weren't too surprised at their reaction.

But the girls were gazing around at the gardens surrounding the whole mansion. Sakura smirked at the sight. _'Ino would love this.'_

When they reached the huge oak doors, they were flung open by an anxious Sai.

"Hey. Where have you been? Hinata and Ino are already here."

Tenten flung her arms around his shoulders. "Well, work, other Prince Charming." She called him by his extremely long nickname.

Referring to the fact his brother is so more seen than him, he's the other Prince Charming.

"Well, c'mon, the others are waiting." Sai tried to move but Sakura threw her arms around his other shoulder, causing him to fall.

Tenten smirked. "Alright." Sai got up and dragged the two girls downstairs to a sound-proof room.

The others were already there, sitting on the couch. Hinata was sitting on the floor against the couch, Ino lay on the top of the couch, and Gaara sat normally on the couch. They greeted them.

"Kay, down to business. We all join in on Gaara's song, Sai, Sakura; you two do the echoing part of it. Sai, you're on your own for your song." Ino instructed.

Everyone nodded. "Hinata and Tenten, are you guys teaming up?"

"Probably. Yeah." Hinata said.

"That leaves me and forehead girl. Well, I want to sing with Sakura. But you could sing another with someone." Sakura nodded and lazily pointed at Sai.

"You are with me. But I want to sing another song by myself."

They agreed on this. "Now, time for disguises. Maybe look somewhat like yourself."

Both Ino and Sakura showed colored braids in their hair. Sakura's was black and red, and Ino's were light and dark blue.

Sai sighed and muttered "I still have the red."

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair. "No need for me."

Hinata said she'll fix her hair, and Tenten will let down her hair in a ponytail.

They agreed to meet on the rooftops of the school.

Ino yawned. "Okay, I'm tired. Let's go home."

But Sakura smirked before getting up. "You notice that an internationally famous band is emerging out of nowhere and performing at a school, after an according disappearance from the music world? And I'm betting the TV station will be there."

Gaara smirked too. "Gives the slow world a push, doesn't it? Always reappearing and disappearing. Never knowing when we will pop up again. Dancing on a thin line, isn't it."

Tenten smiled mischievously. "Dancing, hm? _Dance to the Death._"

* * *

Early next morning, Sakura woke up early for once. She brushed her teeth, blahblahblah. She stood in front of her mirror.

"Time to get to work." She undid the braids of red and black hair. She combed them out with her hands, spreading them. It looked fabulous with her pink hair.

She got dressed in a black spaghetti strap top, dark Levis skinny jeans and purple-sprayed black Converse. She put on a white belt and fat lime green bracelets. She tied a black ribbon around her neck and went down to eat breakfast.

Hinata was tying her hair in extremely loose braids. She wore a faded blue shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a neon green shirt under that. She put on a black hoodie that was extremely damaged and ripped in places.

She grabbed a pair of fishnets and jeans.

_'Hm, which one?'_ she mused. She finally picked the fishnets, and grabbed a pink tutu skirt. She put on alot of black mascara to emphasize her eyes. She put on a pair of ankle boots, stuffed the jeans into her bag and walked out.

Ino was putting on a icy blue top and Levis skinny jeans. Her hair was up in her trademark ponytail with dark and light blue streaks. Which of course, looked awesomely wicked. She took a pair of 3-inch purple high heels and put them on. Two bunches of silver bracelets were on her wrists. She took a new purple and red fedora and fingered her reflection in the mirror. She walked out of her room.

Tenten was tying her hair in two ponytails. She wore a black motorcycle jacket, a silver top and tuxedo pants. Electric blue Vans, a bright red belt, a purple and black striped tie and blue suspenders (She's not wearing them, they're just clipped to her pants) completed her look. She grabbed her backpack and walked out.

Sai took a black blazer, a dull blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. His hair had been dyed red at the tips. He took a pair of white skater shoes and walked out of his room.

Gaara ran his fingers through his hair. He was wearing an untucked black button-up shirt with three buttons undone and a black blazer too. He wore severely distressed jeans, black shoes and a loosened freakishly white tie. He lined his eyes with black eyeliner and brushed his hair out of his forehead enough to show his tattoo of the kanji word 'Love.'

In conclusion, they all looked gorgeous. Or delicious. Or totally smoking hot.

They all raced to finish breakfast to meet on the rooftop.

Anko was there. When they all met, they all asked Anko the same question.

"Are our instruments here?"

Anko laughed. "Yes. And the TV station is here. The bell's about to ring, so go down to the gym soon." She turned and left.

Sakura gave a cocky grin. "Well?"

They ran down to the gym. They went to check their instruments. Tenten hugged her electric guitar and tuned it quickly. All the others did the same and gave an once-over to the keyboard and drum set. Sakura grabbed the mike and tested it.

"Hello? A bomb is about to explode." Ino and Hinata giggled. Sakura paused.

"Yup. It works. Hinata, check the light person and kick him out if he isn't Hiro. Then get Hiro in."

A sand haired boy came around. "Already there."

The others set up their instruments and got ready to play. "When I push on the door, begin." Sakura said, running off to the side to go to the doors where everyone is going to come in through.

RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Behind the curtain where the gym was, everyone was sitting down. Everyone was talking and chatting and gawking at the cameras. Tsunade came up onstage. Everyone quieted.

"Alright everyone, this is a special treat for the school. A band has come to play for us. Dance to the Death."

Everyone began talking.

Was Tsunade serious?

THE band?

The most famous band in the world is coming to play for _them?_

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were glancing around, look for Sai, Gaara and the girls. Where were they?

Tsunade stepped off the stage and the curtains moved away to reveal the band 'Dance to the Death.'

They all stood or sat silently. Gaara and Sai were on electric guitars, Ino on the keyboard, Tenten on the drums and Hinata on an acoustic guitar. A few guitars stood off on the sides. The lights were black lights, giving the stage a dark glow.

Sakura peeked through the window. Everything was perfect. She pushed on the door once. Gaara noticed and began playing. Sakura shoved through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sakura glanced quickly around. Nobody saw her yet. She took a deep breath and semi-catwalked up the aisle in time with the beginning of the song. Then the spotlight landed on her. Everyone turned to watch her. She didn't give any expression. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

The crowd goes insane.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_When the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

She walks up the steps to the stage.

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

Sakura makes it up to the stage. She steps up to the mike stand and puts it into the stand. She grasps the mike. She brings it close to her mouth.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_ She clutched her chest.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'til then I walk alone... _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

Sakura takes out the mike from the stand and begins to walk down the steps and into the aisle. Staring into space.

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright _

_Check my vital signs _She feels her forehead.

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _She holds an imaginary hand.

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone... _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

She walks back up onto the stage. Puts the mike back, and stands with her legs spread out, eyes closed.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'til then I walk alone... _

Sakura stops singing. Gaara, Tenten and Sai finish up the song. The whole school bursts into screaming and cheering. Sakura cracked a smile and bowed, causing more screaming. Tenten grabs the mike from her.

"HEY EVERYBODY OF KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL!! IT'S US, DANCE TO THE DEATH!! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TODAY??"

Loud screams are heard. "Well, it's me and Snow here. We are about to sing something for boys to think before breaking up the wrong way."

Hinata grabbed a mike and dragged it over. "HELLS YEAH!!" She yelled.

Her eyes glittered in half-insanity and happiness. She stage-whispered creepily into the mike.

_"Just a little something for haunting breakup boys."_

_

* * *

_

The four boys gaped.

They were the internationally famous band?

Sasuke stared at Sakura, then at his brother. Both of them were grinning like mad. Sakura tossed her hair off her shoulder. She saw Sasuke, and blew him a kiss. He blushed a nearly invisible blush. Sai smirked, seeing it. Girls swooned when Sai smirked.

Shikamaru stared at Ino, who strutted cattily around the stage. She turned and saw him. She gave a sweet smile and turned to exaggeratively finger the crowd. They went crazy.

* * *

Just a little back information Hinata is the mentally insane breakup-obsessed psycho, Tenten is the tough-luck-do-not-frigging-in-the-seven-hells-mess-with-me tomboy, Ino is the glamorous red-carpet-and-diamonds girl, Sakura is the on-normal-side-but-slightly-gothic female, Sai is the mysteriously handsome extremely flirtatious sexy boy, and Gaara is the sweet, cute, dark, brooding boy that is teensy-weensy insane.

Pretty much insanely gorgeous singers, already taking the world by storm.

And they are definitely not the same person they actually are.

And have massive fan-clubs that are way higher in number than Shikamaru's, Neji's, Naruto's and Sasuke's fanclub. Probably in the hundred-thousands.

Sai's the other Prince Charming, Ino's Rapunzel, Sakura's Cinderella, Hinata's Snow White, Gaara's Panda-chan or Raccoon-chan and Tenten's Sleeping Beauty. Stage names... fits them somewhat, doesn't it?

Anyways, back on the road.

* * *

Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata was standing, holding the mike, her glittering eyes looking around mischievously.

'_She is definitely not the girl I did work with before. It-it-s-s like she's insane.' _Naruto thought. _'But a gorgeously insane girl.'_

Neji nearly got a nosebleed from Tenten's absolute prettiness. 'Nuff said.

Gaara tossed Sakura an electric guitar. Gaara got behind the drums and Sai took Hinata's acoustic guitar. Tenten snatched her guitar. She winked at the audience. She began the song.

Hinata got ready. She gave a delicate, sweet smile. She grabbed the mike close to her mouth.

She sang dangerously contained.

_(Hinata)_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green _

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me _

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well _

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned away _Fire came out of nowhere when she said fire.

Her voice became more angry with each passing word.

_I never read your letter _She whipped out a sheet of paper and threw it up into the air.

_'Cause I knew what you'd say _

_Give me that Sunday school answer _

_Try and make it all ok_

_(Hinata and Tenten) _

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks, _

_Seeing my face everywhere _They pointed at their faces.

_It was you who just ended like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say_

_You simply lost your way _

_She may believe you but I never will _

_Never again. _

Her voice trembled back to normalness. But rose again.

_(Hinata)_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife oh how cute _

_Ignorance is bliss _

_When your day comes and he'll be through with you _

_And he be through with you _

_You'll die together but alone _

_You wrote me in a letter _

_You couldn't say it right to my face _

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away _

Her voice was filled with so much emotion that she nearly cried.

_(Hinata and Tenten) _

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks _

_Seeing my face everywhere _They pointed at their faces.

_It was you who just ended like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say _

_You simply lost your way _

_She may believe you but I never will _

_Never again._

Her voice became dangerously soft.

_(Hinata)_

_Never again _

_Will I hear you _

_Never again _

_Will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you _

_Never... _

Her voice became frantic.

_Never again will I kiss you _

_Never again will I want to _

_Never again will I love you _

_Never... _

_(Hinata and Tenten) _

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there _

_Bet it sucks _

_Seeing my face everywhere _They pointed at their faces.

_It was you who just ended like you did _

_I was the last to know you knew _

_Exactly what you would do _

_It don't say_

_You simply lost your way _

_She may believe you but I never will _

_I never will... _

_Never again_

Tenten finished with a flourish. The crowd screamed.

Hinata smiled happily. "Best time yet so far, Beauty." she said to Tenten.

She turned back to the audience. "Now, the other Prince Charming and Cinderella to take the center stage!!" She yelled into the mike.

Sasuke unknowingly growled. His brother with _his_ Sakura?

Sai smirked, causing a couple fangirls to faint. He grabbed a mike. He took Sakura by the waist. "Well, me and her are pretty close."

Sasuke steamed.

Fangirls steamed.

Sakura gave a smirk.

In reality, Sai had a major crush on this dark-haired violet-eyed girl who was sitting in the front row. All in good fun for making Sasuke a tiny bit jealous, ne? And...disgusting...fangirls...

Gaara and Tenten started the song before Ino joined in. They went a little overboard, but that was ok.

Sai sang in a slightly frustrated, tired voice, still holding Sakura.

_(Sai) _

_She's going out to forget they were together _

_All that time she was taking him for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more _

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's tripping on the phone now _

_He doesn't want out there and alone now _

_He knows she's moving it _

_Knows she's using it _

_Now he's losing it and she don't care_

Sai let go of her and they began jumping and singing together.

_(Sai and Sakura)_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

They stop jumping around. Sakura assumes the same pose as before. She stared at the back wall.

_(Sakura) _

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_But most suckers hate it _

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't coming home now_

_He's trying to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_(Sai and Sakura)_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_(Sai)_

_To the beat (x3)_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

Sai grabs Sakura's waist. In turn, Sakura puts an arm around his neck.

Sasuke's hands formed fists as he stared transfixed.

_(Sai)_

_We break up_

_It's something that we do now_

_(Sakura)_

_Everyone _

_Has got to do it sometime_

_(Sai and Sakura)_

_Its okay_

_Let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_(Sai)_

_It's too late to be tripping on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_You know everything is good here_

_(Sakura)_

_Stop what you're doing_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got_

_To find a new one_

_(Sai and Sakura)_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love_

_(Sai)_

_Now you know what to do, so come out feeling' good_

They put their heads really close together until the end of the song.

Then they sprang apart.

Sakura smiled hugely.

"I wonder how many people believed that act? CAUSE ME AND SAI HAVE NOTHING GOING ON!! FOOLED YOU ALL!!" She screamed into the mike, laughing so hard at the fangirls and fanboys and Sasuke's faces that she nearly pissed herself.

The others laughed too.

She calmed down. "Seriously, nothing going on. Sai's cute, I must admit, but he's out of my league and me out of his. And not my type at all. He's all yours, until some lucky girl catches him." She winked.

Sasuke felt an immense bubble of jealousy pop. He felt relieved.

"NOW, IT'S PANDA-CHAN!!" Sakura sang out happily. She tossed the mike to Gaara. Gaara caught it easily. "Well, hello, ladies and gentlemen."

Fangirls swooned and blushed at him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Creepy French music and the sound of bombs started off while the stage became dark.

_(Gaara) _

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_Oh well now mama we're all gonna die_

_Mama we're all gonna die_

_Stop asking me questions _

_I'd hate to see you cry _

_Mama we're all gonna die_

The lights flashed on. And the band went insane, literally.

_(All) _

_And when we go don't blame us_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us _Fire burst out in a ring around them.

_You made us oh so famous_

_We'll never let you go_

_(Gaara) _

_And when you go don't return to me my love_

They all calmed and quieted down so fast that it scared some teachers.

_Mama we're all full of lies_

_Mama we're meant for the flies _

_And right now they're building a coffin your size_

_Mama we're all full of lies_

_(Gaara and Sai)_

_Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue_

_(Gaara and Sakura)_

_You should have raised a baby girl_

_(Gaara and Sai)_

_I should have been a better son_

_(Gaara and Sakura)_

_If you could coddle the infection _

_(Gaara and Sai)_

_They could amputate it once_

_(Gaara and Sakura)_

_You should have been_

_(Gaara and Sai)_

_I could have been a better son_

_(All) _

_And when we go don't blame us_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us _

_You made us oh so famous_

_We'll never let you go_

_She said "you ain't no son of mine"_

_From what you've done they're gonna find_

_A place for you and just your mind_

_Your manners when you go_

_Gaara) _

_And when you go don't return to me my love_

_Mama_

_We all go to hell_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_It's really quite pleasant except for the smell _

_Mama we all go to hell_

Gaara began saying the word Mama in a mocking way.

Then everyone froze while a recording and French music came on.

_(Recording)_

_And if you would call me your sweetheart_

_Then maybe I'd sing you a song_

The recording stopped.

_(Gaara and Sakura)_

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun _

_You would cry out your eyes all along_

_(All)_

_We're damned after all_

_Through fortune and flame we fall_

_And if you can stay then I'll show the way to return to the ashes you call_

_We all carry on_

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

_SO RAISE YOUR GLASS HIGH FOR TOMORROW WE DIE _

_AND RETURN FROM THE ASHES YOU CALL_

Everyone froze again as sobbing and French music came on again.

Everyone in the audience cheered and screamed. The four boys were astonished.

"Who knew Gaara could sing?" Naruto asked wonderingly.

The other three just shook their heads.

"Now, the other Prince Charming." Gaara sauntered off to get ready.

Sai gave a sexy smirk to the girl he had a major crush on.

God, he should quit the smirking.

The girl blushed. They made eye contact. He gave her a smile and grabbed the mike. He kept looking at her.

He sang in a silky, sexy, slightly pissed off voice.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable _

_So condescending unnecessarily critical _

_I have the tendency of getting very physical _

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle _

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here _

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear _

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone _

_Not fit to fucking tread the ground I'm walking on _

Sai give a devious grin. He slowly walked to the edge of the stage and down the steps. The girl kept staring at him.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love _

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up _

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams _

He steps close to the girl and leans in. He whispers.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

He steps back, enjoying the cute confused expression on her face. He says it louder.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head _

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said _

He whispers breathily into the mike, but his voice is rising.

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat _

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did _

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love _

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up _

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

He jumps back on to stage and drags the girl with him. He helps her onto the stage and she had a shocked look on her face. Fire erupts all around him.

_Does it kill _

_Does it burn _

_Is it painful to learn _

_That it's me that has all the control _He cracks a whip.

_Does it thrill _

_Does it sting _

_When you feel what I bring _

_And you wish that you had me to hold _

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love _

_You'll understand what I mean when I say _

_There's no way we're gonna give up _

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams _

He leans in really close.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

He leans in so close that the girl blushes heavily. He grabs her waist.

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

Sai gave a sweet, chaste kiss the girl.

Earning screams of anger from fangirls.

Sai ignored them. The girl blushed even harder. He broke the kiss slowly. He tosses the mike to Ino, who catches it. He puts his other hand on her back.

"Well, hello." Sai said breathily.

The girl blushed prettily. "H-hi."

Sai smirked. "What's your name?" he whispered, a hand playing with her hair.

The girl whispered. "S-Seil-lin."

Sai smiled. "Well, I'm Sai." He revealed.

Seilin gasped and blushed. "Oh my god, you're Sai?!" she said in a cute way.

She kissed him lightly.

* * *

Sakura, Gaara and Ino observed the couple.

"Hmm, aren't they so cute? They're perfect together." Ino remarked.

She brought the mike up to her lips. "WELL EVERYONE, THE SHOW IS OVER!!" she screamed. The curtains fell.

Tenten turned to the still-embracing couple. "Uh, guys? Save it for your date."

Sai and Seilin sprang apart.

"You know, Sai, Seilin had a crush on you for a while. The band member part and your real self."

Seilin blushed again. "Anyways, we gotta pack up. We ain't going to school today."

Sai kissed Seilin on the cheek. "Dinner? At 7?"

She nodded and left.

"I'm so in love..." He said dreamily.

Hinata bonked him on the head. "C'mon, lovesick loverboy, we gotta go. School's out, anyway. Your house?"

They nodded and packed up their stuff and left.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were being driven home. They didn't talk at all, even the hyperactive blonde. They were thinking.

Sakura and the others were walking to the boys' house, talking and laughing about things, the show, and how Gaara doesn't have a girlfriend, since Sai now has one. Halfway there, they began singing the 'Ding Dong Song' by Gunther. (Quite a perverted song...)

They made it home before the boys did.

They reached inside and began put away their stuff. They had decided on sleeping over at their house, so they had their uniforms and stuff.

"Hold on, we don't have anything for you to sleep on." Gaara said stoically.

Sai noticed that too.

"Well, we could steal all the mattresses, blankets and stuff from all the bedrooms and lay them out on the living room floor..." Hinata suggested shrewdly.

"I wanna take a shower!! Sai-kun, where's the bathroom?" Sakura asked, the other three girls gesturing they would like to take a shower too.

Sai sighed. He wanted to wash out the red, but he knew Sakura and Ino did too. "Ok, on the third floor, there are six bathrooms where all the bedrooms are. Pick one and go."

Sakura gave a happy yell and ran up the stairs. The others followed suit.

By complete coincidence, Sakura took Sasuke's bathroom, Ino took Shikamaru's, Tenten took Neji's, and Hinata took Naruto's. The boys took their own.

* * *

_Songs used were 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' by Green Day, 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson, 'Dance Floor Anthem' by Good Charlotte, 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance, and 'Harder To Breathe' by Maroon 5. I don't own them._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, the hot water feels so good," Sakura sighed, letting the water hit her hair and face, washing out the color.

She finished up and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked around. "Crap. I forgot my clothes downstairs."

She walked downstairs to the living room. She peeked around.

_'Double crap. Sasuke is there!! Fuckfuckfuck. BUT I NEED MY CLOTHES!!'_ She cried out in her head.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked in, one hand holding the towel in place.

She walked as calmly as she could to the girls' bags.

Sasuke stared at her and twitched.

The girl of his dreams had just walked in a _towel._

Sakura felt his staring but ignored it and grabbed her bag.

She stood up and bumped into Sasuke.

"AAAAGGHHH, WHY DID YOU STAND BEHIND ME?? CHICKEN-ASS!!" Sakura yelled. She made to move away, but Sasuke blocked her.

He slammed two hands into the wall on either side of her.

Then she realized her position. She was naked in a towel, against a wall, with Sasuke in front of her.

Sasuke smirked and leaned over close to her face.

He could smell his soap on her skin.

"Tell me, Sakura, why are you in _my_ living room in _my_ towel and calling me a chicken ass?" He emphasized the _my's. _

Sakura blushed. "Why should I tell you Uchiha? And because your hair looks like a chicken's ass."

His smirk grew wider. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Cause it's the fact you smell like _my_ soap. And don't call me names."

She flushed harder.

Sakura shoved him away, running up the stairs. She panted heavily as she leaned against the door in Sasuke's bathroom.

She fished out a red t-shirt with black stripes and light pink shorts and put them on.

She walked back downstairs, hoping Sasuke wasn't there.

* * *

Ino was drying her hair. Thankfully, all the blue came out.

"That felt good. Where's my clothes?" She muttered, looking around.

She realized they were outside. She sighed and stood up.

Now, the bathroom had two doors. One to the hall and the other to the bedroom. Ino went through the bedroom door, which Shikamaru just walked through the other door into his bedroom.

Both of them froze.

_'Oh crap.' _Ino thought, her cheeks stained red. She quickly turned and went back into the bathroom, leaving Shikamaru.

Being the genius he is, he tried to figure out why a wet girl is in his bathroom.

_'I bet Sai and Gaara invited those troublesome girl friends of theirs over.'_ Shikamaru thought, lying on his bed.

_'But that doesn't explain why Ino was in my bathroom.'_ He closed his eyes lazily.

Ino, as calmly as she could, dressed in a flowy light turquoise-blue camisole and a dark blue short flowing skirt about knee-length.

In her haste to get out, she walked through the wrong door again.

Shikamaru heard a door open. He opened one eye. Ino walked through. She blushed again.

"Sorry." She murmured.

She turned to go through the right door when he spoke, slightly amused.

"Ino, what the heck were you doing in my bathroom?"

Ino turned back to look at him. She sighed.

She walked to his bed and sat on it, next to him.

"Okay, Nara, let's make it short. I was showering in your bathroom, when I forgot my clothes outside, went through the wrong door to get them, met you, went the right way, got changed, went the wrong way again, and here I am." Ino said all that in one breath. She panted slightly from lack of air from talking.

"Interesting." He turned to look at her. She was fiddling with her large sidebang, breathing evenly. Shikamaru sat up and semi-fell on her, causing them to be in an interesting position.

She squeaked. "What the hell, Nara?" Ino sputtered angrily, trying to shove him off.

Shikamaru only smirked and ignored her question. "How come you call me Nara?"

Ino huffed and said "Because."

She struggled to move underneath him, but she was firmly pinned to his bed.

Shikamaru gave a lazy smile. "I could stay like this forever. But I'll get off if you start calling me Shikamaru."

Ino blinked and said, "No."

Ino struggled for a little while more, Shikamaru lazily watching her.

Finally, she gave up. "Okay, please, Shika-kun, could you get of me?" she said sweetly.

Shikamaru, true to his word, got off.

The moment Ino was freed, she laughed and said "Thank you, _Nara_."

She laughed again and sat up, only to fall back again.

Ino frowned, while Shikamaru silently laughed at her cute expression.

"Okay, fine. Shikamaru, pretty please, get off of me?" she muttered.

He got off and Ino stood up. "Thank you _Nara_." She grinned at him and ran out the door.

Shikamaru sighed. _'Troublesome woman. Damn her for making me fall in love for her.'_

* * *

Hinata was singing 'Clumsy' by Fergie in the shower.

_'I don't ever think I will fall in love like that.__'_ She thought, giggling a little.

She got out and dried herself off. She was just sitting on the edge of the tub, drying her hair when the door opened with a bang. Naruto rushed in, but stopped when he saw Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan!!" he said loudly, blushing heavily and staring.

Hinata blushed hotly. "GET OUT, UZUMAKI!!" she yelled.

He complied, shutting the door hastily.

Let me rewind. Hinata was sitting on the edge of the tub, naked. Naruto happened to walk in.

Hinata got dressed, still blushing hard. She wore a white tank top with a design of silvery spiderwebs with the sleeves rolled up and sunny yellow short shorts. She walked out of the bathroom, only to be met with Naruto.

He looked sorry. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Could you forgive me?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata giggled and whispered. "Yes. I forgive you, Uzumaki. Accident."

She stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and turned to walk down the stairs.

Naruto did the obvious. He reached a hand to the spot where Hinata kissed him and then followed her.

* * *

Tenten was combing her long brown hair with her fingers. It reached down to her butt. Nobody's ever seen it down, save her brother and sisters. She smiled contently, and grabbed a tight black T-shirt and light lavender shorts.

She was just tying up her hair in twin buns when Neji walked in. His eyes narrowed.

He was in a bad mood. "What are you doing here?"

Tenten didn't turn from the mirror, busy tying up her buns.

He strode over and turned her to face him.

Tenten stared at him, surprise showing in her eyes.

Neji eyed her.

Tenten glared back. "I'm here cause I wanted to take a shower. I had a perfectly fine day, and you're kinda screwing it up. Excuse me, Hyuga."

She pushed in one last senbon holding up her hair, and brushed past him.

Neji's eyes narrowed even more.

No girl had ever dissed the Hyuga before.

Never!

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. Tenten winced. "Ouch. Hyuga, that hurt you know."

He leaned closer to her face. "You didn't answer me."

Tenten defiantly glared at him. "Just because you have a giant pole shoved up your ass and the fact you're in a pissy mood, doesn't mean you're supposed to take it out on me."

She ducked under his arm and walked out, twirling a kunai.

Neji growled and followed her.

* * *

Sakura walked in, hoping Sasuke wasn't there.

He was.

But Sai and Gaara were there too.

They were just sitting on the couch, Sasuke on the opposite.

Sakura grinned and ran over and glomped Sai and ignored Sasuke. "Sai-kun!!"

Then she glomped Gaara.

Sasuke looked pissed.

Wait, not pissed. Jealous.

Sakura didn't notice.

Sakura got off of Gaara and sat on the couch.

Sai gave her the finger and Gaara playfully bopped her on her head. Sakura just stuck out her tongue at them.

"Sai-kun, you gotta get ready for your date!! Where are you taking her? You aren't dressed nicely."

Sasuke gave his brother a confused look. "You have a date?"

Sai dreamily sighed and nodded. "I do. Tonight, at 7, Brother. And Sakura-chan, I'm dressed. I don't know where I'm taking her."

Sai was wearing a dark-blue t-shirt that had a stick of dynamite printed on it, and black cargo pants.

"Not like that you're not." A voice floated from the hall.

Ino walked in, a giant smile on her face.

She gave him a disapproving look.

She leapt on Gaara, landing on his lap.

She got off and sat on the floor, leaning against his legs. "Maybe a motorcycle jacket. Not that shirt."

Gaara nodded. "A bit too casual, Sai."

Shikamaru walked in, his eyes slightly glaring at Gaara.

He didn't notice, as he was listening.

Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke, arms behind his head.

Hinata walked in, Naruto right behind her staring at her slightly lovesicky.

Tenten walked in looking annoyed, while the Hyuga was shooting her glares.

Sakura and Sai looked at each other and smirked, thinking the same thing._ 'Perfect couples.' _

The two boys sat with the other two, while Tenten sat next to Sakura, Hinata sat above Gaara, her legs dangling on his shoulders.

Tenten called to Sai. "Sai, you can't be wearing that to your first date with Sei-chan."

Sai huffed. "Fine, since everyone is disagreeing about what I'm gonna wear, I'm going to change."

He stomped upstairs.

There was an awkward silence.

Then Sai came back. He was wearing a pale green T-shirt and a navy blue blazer. He kept his pants.

Ino clapped. "Much better."

Sakura gave a smirk. "Total girl-magnetness. Keep the fangirls away."

Sai checked the clock. 6:44. "I gotta go. Bye everyone."

Sakura jumped up and glomped him again, making him fall to the floor.

"Good luck, dumbass. If you break Seilin's heart, I'll mow you down with a steamroller and a lawn mower. Then cut you up with a chainsaw."

Sai gave a cocky grin. "Don't worry, ugly. I love that girl too much to do that."

Sakura got off of him and whacked him on the head.

He left.

Sakura turned to look at everyone else. "Ok, what now?"

Hinata answered her quietly. "Sakura, let's order pizza. I'm starving."

Gaara nodded and walked off to find a phone book and a phone.

Tenten cheered up at the word pizza. "Mmmm, I want Greek."

The others agreed.

"Order five pizzas!!" Tenten yelled.

Ino turned around, accidentally whacking Sakura.

"INO-PIG, THAT WAS ON PURPOSE. KYA!!"

"NO IT WASN'T, FOREHEAD-GIRL!! IT WAS PURE ACCIDENT!!"

A shouting match started, and Hinata and Tenten calmly knocked out the screaming pair.

"Leave them, they'll be fine."

The others walked into the kitchen, except Shikamaru and Sasuke, who looked slightly worriedly at the two sprawled out girls.

Shikamaru lifted Ino bridal-style and carried her up to his room.

Sasuke delayed a bit, but did the same. They stayed with them until they woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tenten walked into the kitchen last. "Gaara, where's the glasses?"

Gaara looked up. He was scanning the phonebook for a pizza place on the island thing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hn, they're over in the cupboard next to Neji." Gaara left the kitchen in search of a phone.

Neji was leaning against the counter, still sulking in his bad mood.

Tenten frowned; she didn't want to be close to the Hyuga after the incident in the bathroom.

"Clumsy cause I'm falling in love," Tenten sang, walking over to Neji's right, reaching for the cupboard. She opened it, and saw that the glasses were on the top shelf.

"Dammnit," she swore. She stood on her tippy toes and could only barely touch the shelf. "Double dammnit."

A hand reached up and grabbed a glass and gently placed it into her hand. She turned and looked at Neji.

He smirked at her. "You needed help. There you go."

Tenten glared. "I could have gotten it myself."

"Oh? Really now, I saw you reaching for a glass, and couldn't even touch one." He smirked again.

Tenten fumed for a second, and turned away from him to fill her glass with water.

Neji resumed his position, but was far from sulking.

She drained the glass in one gulp, and leaned against the counter, twirling a dagger between her fingers. An awkward silence fell over them.

Neji spoke. "You were singing before. What was that about?" Tenten brightened up and smiled.

A tiny section of Neji's cold heart melted.

"Isn't it obvious, Hyuga? I'm singing about falling in love."

She laughed. "Only singing about it. I doubt that would actually happen to me. But it could. But I've never even had a crush before."

She snorted and muttered something about "Never gonna fall in love. Psht."

Neji looked up at the ceiling. _'If she knew I liked her, she'd only laugh.' _He silently sighed.

* * *

Naruto was staring at Hinata, who was staring out the window at the sinking sunset. They were sitting in the huge dining room.

Sketching pads were laid in front of them. She was absent-mindedly twirling a strand of hair. Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata-chan, do you like ramen?" He questioned.

Hinata started giggling. "That's so random. Yea I like ramen." She started laughing, and fell off her chair. She kept laughing, shaking.

Naruto got up and looked at her. He extended his hand to her, which she took. When she let go, she fell, still laughing.

Naruto caught her and lifted her up bridal-style. She was pretty light for a girl. Hinata slowly stopped laughing and realized where she was right now.

In Naruto's arms.

_'Hm, he's pretty strong. And hard muscles too.'_ She thought, blushing.

"Uh, Uzumaki? You can put me down now." She said quietly, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh. Right." He set her gently on a chair.

_'And a gentleman.' _Hinata added as an afterthought.

"Ne, Uzumaki, let's go into the kitchen. I'm thirsty." She walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Ten-chan, pass me your glass." Tenten chucked it at her. She expertly caught it and filled it with water.

Naruto bounded into the kitchen and filled himself a glass of water.

* * *

Shikamaru placed the knocked-out girl on his bed and sat on the dark green bed next to her. Her platinum blonde locks were spread across the pillow as she slept peacefully. He took one of the locks of hair and played with it.

_'Hm, when's she's sleeping she's peaceful. When she's awake she's a hassle. Troublesome woman.' _He thought, twisting the lock of hair between his fingers.

She stirred and half-opened her eyes. She blinked and opened her eyes fully.

"What the... where the hell am I?" She muttered, sitting up. "Stupid Hinata..."

She rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

Then she recognized the room.

She saw Shikamaru. "Oops. Ola!!" She grinned.

"Troublesome woman. You had to pick a fight between you and Sakura. Then get your troublesome self knocked out, and make me carry you up here."

Ino's face turned mad. "Hmmph." She turned away from him.

Even thought she was turned away from him, she gave an evil smile.

"Nara, nobody asked you to carry me up here, and I know because when me and Sakura get knocked out, we're usually left there. Then we wake up still on the floor." She turned to him and smirked.

"You cared, didn't you, Nara? You cared enough to carry me up here." She laughed delightedly.

"Troublesome." She laughed again and squeezed him in a huge hug.

Shikamaru took advantage of this and leaned back, causing them to fall onto the bed. Once again, Ino was under Shikamaru.

"What the hell?! Nara!!" Ino shrieked.

He only smiled and leaned close to her face.

Ino immediately became aware of how close they were.

But she kept talking. "Get off me, Nara. Right now or I'll...Mmmph."

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering hers.

Ino's eyes grew wide as saucers.

It was a chaste kiss, but still a kiss.

Shikamaru enjoyed it, but broke it off quickly. Ino blinked and regained her voice.

"That was my first kiss, Nara!!" She said angrily. "My first FUCKING KISS!! AND YOU STOLE IT!!"

She pouted and sat up, shimmying from underneath him to lean against the headboard. She turned her face away.

"Ino."

She didn't acknowledge him.

"Ino, look at me."

She still didn't look at him.

He took her chin and turned her head towards him.

Ino looked straight into his eyes. (Ha, bet you thought she was crying) Her sapphire eyes seemed to penetrate him.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

Ino blinked and mustered a tiny smile.

Then she whacked him on the head. "I forgive you. It was bound to be stolen sometime anyways." She gave a teasing grin.

"But no one's stealing my second!!" She said triumphantly.

She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

She jumped off his bed and ran out the door, her bell-like laughter ringing in his ears.

Shikamaru was confused. First she hits him, and then forgives him? Troublesome woman. But he followed her out anyways.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom, gingerly placing Sakura on his black bed. Then he goes to the bathroom to do his business. (To go pee, people. Get your dirty mind out of the gutter.)

* * *

Sakura woke up. "Ngh. Stupid Tenten and her stupid strength and her stupid buns."

She looked around. "Where am I?" She sits up and pushed the curtains open.

"Whatever. Fuck this. I'm not staying in this dark room." She jumped off the bed and walked out.

Sasuke comes out a few seconds later. "What the-"

He notices Sakura's not in the room. "Tch." He walks out too.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was either leaning against the counter or sitting on it or standing. Naruto noticed something about Neji.

"Hey, how come White Eyes isn't all mad anymore? He was acting like a prick before."

Neji began to look pissed at Naruto's statement. "Naruto, you did not just call me White Eyes."

"Hey, it's true!!" He said loudly. "You were all mad and sulky before. Normally, it takes days until you stop being a sulky prick."

Neji was about to strangle him when Sasuke spoke up. "For once, the dobe's right. You don't stop acting moody so quickly."

Naruto nodded. "See, even the Teme agrees with me!!"

At this Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

He glanced at the seething Hyuga. A sort of understanding somehow came between them, as they advanced on the poor blond boy.

A censored fight left Naruto covered in bruises and the two ice cubes dusting off their hands. The girls laughed.

"That happens at our house too!!" Tenten said, laughing hysterically. "Just not as bad as Naruto. Sasori-nii-baka ends up like Naruto."

They shut up as the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!!" Ino, Sakura, and Naruto shrieked. Gaara calmly went downstairs and brought up the pizza.

"La, that smells so good!!" Hinata said, grabbing a box and opening it.

Everyone surrounded the boxes and grabbed slices of pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They all silently ate the pizzas, leaving a whole pizza for tomorrow.

The girls got bored, so they went back to the living room. The guys followed, not having any choice but to follow.

They heard the door open and close and footsteps walking slowly up.

Sakura perked her head up.

"Sai-kun? Is that you?" she called.

Sai came into view. A happy, blissful, dreamy, lovesicky look was on his face. He walked over to them, nearly tripping over a leg of a table. He sat down between Sasuke and Neji. He didn't say anything.

Tenten sighed and threw a pillow at him.

It hit his face and bounced off and hit Shikamaru's head.

She jumped onto Neji's lap, earning a blush from him, leaned towards Sai.

She poked him. "Sai."

Sai snapped out of his dreamlike trance. He blinked. "Oh. Hi everyone."

He began to slip off into dream state again.

Sakura jumped over onto Sasuke's lap to Sai.

Sasuke blushed hotly and looked away.

"Alright, Sai, spill your guts."

Sai dreamily sighed and began telling how the date happened.

_Flashback_

_Sai nervously sat in the chauffeured Porsche, twiddling his fingers. He was obviously going to pick up Seilin. The car stopped in front of a pale blue stucco house. _

_"Is this it, Sai-sama?" the driver asked. _

_Sai nodded. "Yeah."_

_He got out and went to ring the doorbell. The door opened, revealing Seilin. "Oh, Hi Sai!!" _

_She was wearing a sun yellow cap-sleeve blouse trimmed in lace that fit nicely on her, a ruffled white knee length skirt and yellow espadrilles that matched her tank top. She wore a bunch of silver bracelets on her arm and a tiny, teardrop-shaped silver pendant. She didn't wear any makeup. A shy smile, glittering violet eyes, and a light blush adorned her pale features._

_Sai stared at her for a second, taking in all her beauty. He blinked. "Seilin. Ready to go?"_

_She answered by walking out the door. She made it halfway down the path when she turned around. "Aren't you coming??" she laughed._

_Sai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and followed. They walked together to the car and got in. They settled back and talked about random things._

_They arrived at a small seafood restaurant that overlooked a beach. (Nothing very eventful happened, so I'm skipping that part.) _

_They left and drove back to Seilin's house. They both got out. Sai walked her to the door. _

_"Well, I gotta go, Sai. See you tomorrow." Seilin said, standing on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She turned to go through the door when Sai grabbed her waist gently, spun her around, and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss ever. _

_He broke the kiss and smirked. Seilin was blushing hard. He leaned over and whispered "See you later, Seilin." He turned and left._

_End flashback_

Everyone was enthralled by Sai's story.

Er, wait. Hinata and Ino were entranced by Sai's story.

Everyone else just listened and wasn't really moved, but the guys listened enough to try at picking up some tips.

The slightly ironic thing was, that Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru had gone on dates and had girlfriends and such, and their dates didn't even come close to how semi-romantic that was. And make it so unnerving for the girl. Sai never even ever went on a date before, and look how it turned out.

Two certain girls weren't too impressed. "Sai, that was not a really romantic story." Tenten and Sakura chorused.

They looked at each other and gave each other exasperated looks.

"And it had way too much fluff in it." They chorused together again. At this they glared at each other.

The glares were so intense and icy that even Sasuke and Neji were impressed. Aren't they like the kings or princes of glares or something?

Ino reached over and hit both of them on their heads. They blinked and returned to normal.

Ino explained. "If they glare like that too long, they end up in a fight somehow. Definitely not a catfight. I mean a real fight including Tenten's weapons and random things. They usually land themselves in the hospital."

Hinata yawned, along with Naruto and Shikamaru. Hinata spoke. "I'm tired. Where are we gonna sleep?"

Everyone else agreed. Yay! Now to figure out sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah, how are we going to accommodate this? You two invited _girls_." Shikamaru pointedly said to Gaara and Sai.

Tenten pfpthed. Yes, she pfpthed. "Pfpth, what do you think we are? Whores? No, we're _skaters. _Not fashion mistakes or need-a-boy-toy-all-the-time-to-feel-secure-for-life girls. Pfpth. I don't think we'll try anything in your sleep, unless it's Ino." She smirked, feeling the glare of the blonde's ice blue eyes.

Hinata spoke up. "I mentioned this before. Drag all the mattresses and bedding down here, then sleep." The others agreed grudgingly, but only agreed because they were tired and it was the only solution.

Tenten doesn't have any care that she's sleeping with a group of boys. Neither do the other girls. After all, they're only boys.

Of course, the boys had trouble with that, adding the fact that four of them would be sleeping near the object of their affections. After all, they are girls. And guys have hormone problems.

First they got changed. Or at least Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata did. The others were moving the bedding.

So, all the mattresses and stuff was carried down. Courtesy of the weapon girl, the cherry blossom, the other Prince Charming, Panda-chan, the two ice cubes and the loud blond. The other three had fallen asleep.

Tenten and Sakura moved the mattresses into a giant rectangle. It looked weird, as it was multicoloured. Yes, orange, white, black, gray and green checkers, maroon, and dark blue **_doesn't_** look **_retarded_**. Sheesh.

They tossed the pillows onto the giant bed. Before Sakura or Tenten moved, Naruto picked up Hinata and set her gently on a pillow. Sakura and Tenten grinned at the sight before taking on the near-impossible.

Move Ino without waking her up.

You see, there are dire consequences to waking Ino up. It involves screaming something about beauty sleep, and her beating you up with whatever's closest to her as a weapon.

Tenten and Sakura had both the unfortunate experience of this, and were nearly sent to hospital.

Sasori and Hinata were the lucky ones, as Sasori easily managed to tie her up every time and only with string!!

And Hinata? She somehow knew the secret art of waking Ino up without any screaming at all.

Sakura scowled at her sister's sleeping form. "Stupid pig," she muttered.

Tenten sent an icy glare at Ino. "Stupid, loud and brain-dead Ino."

They gently as possible lifted Ino's shoulders and legs. They began the slow descent to a pillow. Ino shifted a little, nearly causing Sakura to drop her shoulders. They both froze. This happened twenty one times before they actually made it. They actually made it, without actually waking her up!!

That single thought registered in their minds and they high-fived each other and did a mini victory dance. The others watched in amusement. The boys tossed Shikamaru onto a pillow and he didn't even stir.

They all got changed, so I thought you might want to know what they are wearing to sleep.

Hinata was in baby blue pajama pants and a matching camisole.

Ino was in an oversize purple t-shirt and white short shorts.

Sakura was in a rose pink camisole and dark blue boxers stolen from Sasori.

Tenten was in a chocolate brown tank top, green pajama pants.

Sasuke and Neji were trying their hardest not to get a nosebleed. Naruto was gazing down at Hinata's lithe form.

Actually, all the girls had lithe, petite forms. Not an ounce of fat anywhere. Tenten and Sakura didn't have as many curves as Ino and Hinata did because they fought physically alot and generally did all of the carrying-the-bags-thing when going shopping.

Now the guys.

Gaara was in sandy brown boxers and a white shirt.

Sai was in gray pajama pants cut off at the knee. Nothing else.

Shikamaru was in pea green pajama pants and a brown t-shirt.

Naruto was in...hey, who wants to guess the colour? Orange boxers and nothing else.

Neji was in black boxers and a bluish white shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Sasuke was in dark blue boxers and a lighter blue t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the shoulder.

Sakura and Tenten noticed, but didn't react, but did think that the guys looked hot and were pretty buff.

They all threw themselves in random spots on the makeshift bed. So it ended like this: Hinata was stretched out on one side of the bed. Ino was curled up in a ball by Hinata's feet. Shikamaru's feet were touching Ino's back as he was stretched out on another side. Neji was lying on the opposite side of Hinata, and Sasuke was on the opposite side of Shikamaru. Tenten was lying next to Hinata. Naruto's head was touching Hinata's. He lay next to Sasuke. Gaara was curled up and Sakura's head hit his chest. Tenten and Sakura's feet were touching Sai. He lay next to Shikamaru. It was actually comfortable.

If you don't get it, draw it out. Or get me to send you a little diagram of it.

They all drifted off to sleep, unaware of what the fuck of disasterness is going to happen tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto, Sai and Ino were snoring loudly when a cellphone rang.

Actually, six cellphones.

And six different, annoyingly loud ringtones.

_"Wake up call, caught you in the morning with-" –Sakura's phone_

**"Give me a shot to remem-" –Gaara's phone**

**_"Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to-" –Tenten's phone_**

_"Let's go home, and get stone-" –Hinata's phone_

**"Wake up with bloodshot eyes, struggled to mem-" Sai's phone**

**_"Dance Dance, we're falling apart to-" –Ino's phone_**

Everyone jerked awake to the loud insistent ringing of the said cell phones.

Sakura and Tenten blinked sleepily before entangling themselves to pick up their phones.

"Hello?" they both said sleepily.

A loud shrieking was heard through the phones and both girls jerked their phones away from their ears.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? THE RECORD PRODUCER IS WAITING IMPAITENTLY FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!! YOU MADE THIS APPOINTMENT WITH JIRAYA DAYS AGO!! WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU AND THE OTHERS!! YOU'RE LATE!! THE MEETIN-"**

Click! Went the snap of the phones.

Sakura and Tenten pulled themselves into a sitting position while the others sat up groggily.

"What the hell was that?" asked Neji tiredly.

"The record producer that we were planning to make a deal with today, the meeting's now. That was either Anko or Tsunade. Apparently, we're late." Tenten said, yawning. "I just realized. We have no clothes. I'm raiding your closets."

Sakura nodded and the two girls ran off.

_'Shit!! I totally forgot about it!!' _Sakura thought worriedly.

Tenten was thinking the same thing.

Without thinking, they ran into the rooms of Sasuke and Neji.

Sasuke stalked up to his respective room, not expecting a girl in his room, but in either Gaara's or Sai's.

Sakura was picking through Sasuke's giant closet, taking out a pair of black khakis and a white collared buttoned-up shirt when Sasuke came in.

"What the heck are you doing, Sakura?" He seethed, taking in the bubblegum-haired girl with his articles of clothing. Hey, he disliked having his stuff being searched through.

Can't blame him. I don't.

"Isn't it obvious, Uchiha? Looking through your goddamn closet." She shot back, putting the white shirt against her body.

"You have so much black and blue." She went back in his closet and took out an identical shirt in red. "You mind if I steal this and never give it back, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced at it. "I can buy more. It's not even my colour. But that doesn't answer my question, Sakura. Why my closet, out of the six closets in this goddamn house?"

"Cuz I happened to step in your goddamn room." She shot back, running out and snatching a black tie in the process.

* * *

Tenten noticed first that the room was so _white. _It was so weird. She shook it off and dug into the closet. She came up with black tuxedo pants and a gray bow tie. "Pfpfth, nothing good." She stalked off to Naruto's room.

"Okay, weird enough. EW!!" Tenten muttered as she stepped into Naruto's-god-do-I-even-have-to-even-type-it-out? IT'S...FREAKISHLY...BRIGHT...ORANGE.

She rummaged through his closet, managing to find a dull orange t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "At least he has some good stuff." she muttered darkly.

She went to Shikamaru's room, and found a light blue t-shirt, black mesh shirt and blue Levi's cords, so she made her way to Gaara's room. Everyone else was there. She dumped the clothes on the floor.

"Ok, that's all I got. Sorry, I took your stuff, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Nara." She grabbed the original things she took from Neji and walked into the closet with the other girls.

A few screeches of "FOREHEAD GIRL!!" and "WEAPON FREAK!!" were heard and along with some violence.

Ino was shoved out. She almost fell to the ground if it was the quick movement from the lazy Nara. She straightened up. Shikamaru's eyes widened. She looked gorgeous in his clothes. She looked _his_.

She was wearing his light blue t-shirt that matched her eyes, with his mesh shirt on top. A bright lime green belt held up his Levi's cords. Her hair was in her ponytail, and a navy blue fedora was on her head. A bunch of decorative chains hung from her waist. She leaned against the wall, waiting for the others to come out.

Hinata stepped out, brushing her hair. Naruto's eyes were riveted onto her graceful form. Then when he noticed she was wearing his clothes, he blushed hotly.

She was wearing his orange t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing her pale, thin arms. The jeans were belted with a red belt. The shirt was tied to one side, showing her lithe frame, even under the slightly baggy clothes. She sat on the floor kinda close to Naruto, braiding her hair.

A commotion was heard inside the closet.

"Ten, gimme your kunai."

"No."

A lot of rustling was heard then two loud rips of fabric.

Even more rustling, then a "OUCH!! DAMMNIT 'KURA, THAT'S IT. GIMME MY KUNAI BACK!!"

Another two loud rips were heard.

Then both girls stepped out.

Or in other words, nearly broke the door to Gaara's walk-in closet by ripping the door open. Then stepping out.

Sasuke's jaw fell open. Sakura looked so _right_ in his clothing. Neji's jaw dropped too, but closed it when he saw _his_ Tenten wearing the damn Uchiha's shirt.

God, Neji. You don't have to get all pissy and jealous about the girl of your dreams wearing your rival/best friend's shirt.

It's just the fact that your closet doesn't have a shirt like Sasuke's.

Sakura was wearing Sasuke's red shirt, only this time the sleeves were cut off and slightly fraying. A white belt was belted around above her hips. The shirt was too big, it went past her butt. A black tie was properly tightened around her neck, and she was wearing his black khakis rolled up to her knees, displaying lean, slightly muscly calves. Tenten's cutoff sleeves were on her arms like arm warmers.

Tenten was wearing Sasuke's white shirt, the sleeves also cut off. Sakura's red cutoff sleeves were on her arms, and was wearing Neji's bow tie around her neck. The tuxedo pants were a teensy bit long, and was held up by an electric blue belt. The shirt was half-tucked in.

Tenten and Sakura checked themselves in the mirror. "We look like guys." Sakura remarked. She fingered her shoulder-length hair. _'Hm, I think it's too long.'_ she mused.

"Or we raided our imaginary boyfriend's closets." Tenten added. Her hair was in her customary buns.

Sakura turned to Tenten, and a silent agreement passed through them. Tenten took out a kunai and grabbed Sakura's hair and CHOP!! Her hair now reached to her chin.

Where's the garbage?" Tenten asked nonchalantly, holding the handful of Sakura's hair. The others around the room had shocked or disbelieving looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes and chucked it into the trash can sitting next to her.

"Hm, I like it." Sakura remarked, combing her fingers through her now short hair. "Good job, Ten."

Ino freaked. "Forehead, you did not just cut your hair." she screeched.

Sakura grinned evilly. "I didn't, Ino-pig, Ten did. But I told her to." she said calmly. Tenten nodded.

A cellphone rang insistently, interrupting Ino's fury. This time, it was only Sakura's.

_"Wake up call, caught you in th-"_

Ino lazily picked it up and checked caller ID. "Oh shit, we gotta go. You boys might as well come with us." Everyone stood up and ran out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Porsche. Er, yeah. Two people sat on the laps of two others while everyone was squished together. Except Sai.

Sai sat in the front with the driver, Tenten, with the many threats and guilt trips, sat uncomfortably on Neji's lap next to the left window. Gaara sat next to Neji. Sakura also sat on Sasuke's lap, under similar circumstances as Tenten. They sat on Gaara's right.

Naruto sat in the back with the others. He sat next to the right window. Hinata was next to him, then Ino, then Shikamaru. The back was built for two, so the girls were practically sitting on the guys anyways.

Everyone was quiet, uncomfortable, and still a bit sleepy. Neji was in a sulky, angry, a hint of jealousness mood. Too much in a mood, but enough to be able to notice that a girl sat quite comfortably on his lap.

Sasuke was blushing a little and had an embarrassed expression on his godly face.

Sakura and Tenten wore a slightly uncomfortable expression, but sitting like this didn't really bother them. After all, they didn't have raging hormones like guys did, anyway.

They came to a tall white building labeled something in shiny silver letters. The sun was reflecting off the letters making them impossible to read. Oh well, the girls sauntered in, the boys picking up the rear.

They stepped in, taking in the contrasting black room. Bright red leather sofas and a marble desk thing. Sitting on one of the sofas was Anko. She had a fake mad expression on her face and was eating dango.

"Ah, Dance, you made it. Who are these attractive young men with you? Oh wait; you're the boys' friends." Anko said offhandedly. Then two people burst into the room.

"You're LATE!!" Tsunade burst out. The white-haired man beside her eyed the group. Namely, the girls. So, of course, he didn't notice Naruto.

"PERVY SAGE!!" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger at him.

Jiraya turns to look at who yelled. He paled slightly. "NARUTO!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!" he said loudly.

Naruto smiled sheepishly but screeched "BUT IT'S TRRRRUUUUUEEEE!!"

Hinata spoke up, looking amused. "What the heck?" she asked, looking around.

Naruto answers loudly. "That's Pervy Sage!! Or Jiraya. He's a pervert. And writes all those books that Kakashi-sensei reads." Everyone sweatdrops.

Sasuke, one to nearly never to pass a chance to embarrass Naruto a little, said "Jiraya made the dobe heir to everything he owns. Even the perverted book empire."

At this, Naruto yells "Teme!!"

Sasuke just 'Hn's' and snorted. "Dobe."

Anko, annoyed by all of this, said "Alright. Enough of this crap. We're here to discuss Dance to the Death's next album, not Naruto's future."

Everyone agreed. They followed Tsunade to a board room.

"Interesting choices of clothing, girls. Doesn't look like your normal outfits."

Tenten explained that they slept over at the boys' house, forgot a change of clothes, and ended up raiding their closets.

"So you didn't do anything dirty? Like a threesome?" Jiraya asked, disappointed. Tsunade pounded his head into the floor.

"You pervert!! They're only 15!!" Tsunade screamed.

* * *

They had a long and boring discussion about stuff, recording, and music video filming. Finally, the meeting ended with a question from Tsunade. "Any possible demo song you could show us?"

Hinata thought for a bit. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to show one song. Got any clothing, Tsunade?"

At this Jiraya brightened and brought out a rack of some clothing. Namely, very very revealing clothing.

Tsunade bonked him on the head and drew out some clothing that would suit them. The girls and two boys ran off, while everyone else stayed.

The girls came back in less then five minutes. They were dressed all in black skinny jeans, tank tops and ankle boots (Ino) Converse (Sakura and Tenten) and 2-inch heels (Hinata). The boys wore black button-up shirts, black cords and black Fallen skater shoes.

They were led into a stage-like room, where the girls and two boys positioned themselves on stage. They all flashed identical, maniac, foxy grins.

_(Sakura and Ino)_

_lala lala la la_

_lala lala la la_

_lala lala la la_

_lala lala la la la_

They all begin dancing crazily, sexily and seductively, Gaara and Sai and the girls, too close for the other boys' taste.

_(Hinata)_

_It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along it rolled right off my back_

_Obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?_

_(Tenten)_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_(Ino)_

_Don't let me go_

_(Tenten)_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_(Ino)_

_So you will know_

_(All)_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_(Hinata and Sakura)_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_(Hinata)_

_We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_(Tenten)_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_(Sakura)_

_I won't be home_

_(Tenten)_

_Cuz without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_(Sakura)_

_So you will know_

_(All)_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_(Tenten)_

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna cry_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

_(All)_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' for me_

_(Hinata)_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_This is the potential break-up song_

_Just admit you're wrong _

_Which will it be?_

_(All)_

_Which will it be?_

They finished with Sai dipping Sakura and Gaara spinning Hinata into his arms. Which caused a flash of red in the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let go of her, brother." Sasuke growled to Sai. Sai smiled a fake smile and drew Sakura up. Naruto glared at Gaara, who let go of Hinata.

Jiraya was having a nosebleed from all the seductive dance moves that the girls pulled. Tsunade noticed this and clobbered his head.

"Good job, girls, boys." Anko remarked, finishing off a stick of dango.

The other boys were close to having nosebleeds too.

Hey, just because they're skater girls doesn't mean they can't dance.

Everyone left, glad to be out of there. The girls had changed back into the clothes they came in, much to Neji's displeasure. The girls had said that they didn't need a ride, so the boys helped them take out all their stuff.

Ino grinned at Shikamaru. "Thanks, Nara!!" she said cheerfully. Shikamaru took advantage of this and kissed her full on the mouth. She tasted like vanilla, Shikamaru mused. Ino flushed red at the contact while everyone looked on interestedly.

"Hate to ruin your session, but we gotta go." Tenten teased. The two sprang apart, blushing violently.

Shikamaru leaned over to Ino and whispered, "You look gorgeous in _my clothes_." Ino blushed harder and skated over to a tree, waiting for the other girls.

_'I think I've been hit by that Valentine's day fairy-boy thing.'_ Ino thought, waiting for the other girls._ 'And I think that angel-fairy-boy-thing hit me too many times. Dammnit.'_

Shikamaru smirked at her waiting form and slipped into the car. Gaara and Sai followed suit.

Naruto hopped over to Hinata. "Umm, are you ok?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata gave him a confused look but said "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Err, thanks."

"I thought maybe Gaara hurt you." Naruto said worriedly.

Hinata shook her head. "Gaara's nice. He wouldn't hurt me. Even if he did, my sisters would take care of him." She flashed him a small smile.

She pecked him on the cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. Then she turned and skated toward Ino. Naruto stood stunned for a second, and then waved energetically at her. Hinata waved back.

Neji turned to Tenten. "When you get home, either burn the Uchiha's shirt or give it to your pink-haired sister." he growled.

"Why?" Tenten asked innocently. He took a step towards Tenten, who took a step back and her back hit the car.

"Because it belongs to Uchiha. And..." Neji trailed off.

"And?" Tenten prompted.

Neji leaned extremely close to her face, his white eyes locking with Tenten's mocking brown ones.

"And...because...I...don't…like you...wearing...it. So either burn it or give it to your sister."

Tenten's red lips curved into a smirk. "Fine. I'll wear it then." she said mockingly.

Neji's eyes flashed and he tensed angrily.

Tenten noticed this, and decided to stop toying with him. "I was joking, I won't wear it." she said a tad submissively and uncertainty.

Neji relaxed, and Tenten pushed him away to go join the two other spaced-out girls.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was amusedly watched what took place, a small smile on her lips.

"I think you look cute in my clothes, Sakura. Did my brother hurt you? I noticed you were wincing." Sakura turned and eyed him with her emerald green eyes.

"Hn." she answered. "Your clothes aren't bad, Uchiha. I was expecting a bunch of dark blue and black and the occasional white. Turns out you actually have something in red." She laughed. "Sai, that bastard, couldn't hurt me, Uchiha. He loves me way too much."

At this his eyes narrowed dangerously.

She stood on her tippy toes towards his ear, and said "Thank you for your concern, I doubt I'll be returning the shirt." She pecked him on the cheek quickly as a thank-you, so fast that no one saw. "See ya."

She turned and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist, none too lightly. He spun her around. Sakura gave him a mildly-annoyed look. "I gotta go, Uchiha, Let go."

"What do you mean my bastard of a brother loves you too much?" he growled possessively.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He loves me too much, meaning like a sister. It's an expression, Uchiha." She wrenched her wrist out of his grip and stalked away.

The girls skated home, noticing six motorcycles parked on their lawns. They ran inside the house and found Sasori's friends there. Let's see. Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, and Kisame. Oh and I almost forgot. Pein!!

The girls yelled happily and ran in to hug them. Sakura was hugging Itachi, Ino was hugging Deidara, Hinata was hugging Hidan, and Tenten was hugging Kisame. Then they all glomped Konan. Then glomped Pein. Then glomped Tobi. Then everyone else. Then Sasori came in and the girls glomped him. Then settled themselves calmly on the couch.

"Hi you guys!!" The girls chorused bubbly.

Konan laughed and said just as bubbly as the girls were "Hi girls. Haven't seen you in so long." They talked for a while catching up on their lives.

"Flower-chan, you're really going out with Pein-sama?" Ino questioned.

Konan grinned and said "YES!!"

"Kisame, your hair is still bluish. Did the ink that I dyed your hair with never come out?" Sakura asked evilly.

Kisame shot a fakely mad glare in her direction. "I never got it out. I dyed it again with the same ink."

Sakura cheered and said "TOLD ya it looks good!!"

"Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi announced, causing giggles to erupt from Tenten and Hinata. Deidara bonked his head.

The conversation was interrupted by a frantic pounding at the door. Hinata and Tenten went over to the door and opened it. Four dead-looking breathless boys lay across the doorstep.

Tenten poked Shikamaru. His eyes opened. He groaned and said "Hide...us...from...the...troublesome...fangirls...please."

Naruto blinked and muttered "They're...stalking...us...HELP!!" he shrieked at the end.

The two ice princes just lay there, gasping for sweet air.

Tenten dragged them into the hall. Everyone came over to see the commotion. Hinata explained. "It seems like the attack of rabid fangirls."

Everyone laughed at the seriousness in Hinata's voice, as if she was diagnosing a disease or something.

Then they heard hundreds of stampeding feet and calls of "NEJI-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU?? SASUKE-KUN!! MARRY ME!! SHIKA-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!! NARUTO-KUN!! STOP HIDING FROM ME SO WE COULD GET MARRIED!!"

Everyone shivered at the freakishly loud sickeningly sweet female (and a few male) voices.

Then there was a knock at the door. Sasori, Hidan and Itachi smirked at each other. They walked over to the door, shucking off their shirts and pants, clad in only boxers. They messed up their hair so they looked like they just came out of bed. Then they opened the door.

"Who is it?" Sasori yawns, leaning against the doorway. He runs his fingers through his hair, causing a third of the fangirl population to swoon, faint, and get a nosebleed.

Hidan steps into view. He grins foxily at the girls, yawning. "Why the hell do we have a bunch of girls here?" he asks no one in particular. Another third of the fangirl population drops down in blood, swooning, or a fainting spell.

Then Itachi opens the door wider. "Strange. A huge group of girls at the door. Normally it's either Flower-chan or the Girl Scouts." The leftover amount of miniskirt-clad fangirls drops down, swooning from an overdose of three grown men's sexiness, fainting, or loss of too much blood.

Then Konan comes out, clad in an indecently short bathrobe. "Did someone say my name?" she asks innocently.

The small fraction of gay fanboys suddenly becomes straight fanboys. And drop dead from Konan's sexiness alone.

Konan grinned. "That was easy." Pein suddenly came up behind her, and commands her to dress out of her indecent state. She easily complies and leaves to go to the washroom and change.

Sasori, Hidan and Itachi laugh over the encounter. "That was hilarious. Too bad that there's blood all over the lawn and sidewalk and road." Hidan observed, getting dressed.

The girls and the guys who didn't participate (not including the still-exhausted boys) were laughing hysterically over what had taken place. Pretty much everyone was rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs.

The breathless boys managed a smile at the antics. Sakura told them to thank their brother's friends. They thanked them for saving their ass when Sasuke realized that Itachi was there.

"Itachi-nii-san?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Little brother."

Sasuke slowly sat up. "It's really you, nii-san."

Itachi gives him a smirk. "Yup it's me. How's Sai?"

"Fine."

Pein immediately stood up. "We must get going. Good bye, Haruno girls."

"Bye, everyone!!" the girls yelled. They left, and Sasori went with them.

"Okay, what to do with these deadbeat boys?" Ino asked, poking Shikamaru in the head. They were on the couches, with the boys' heads on the girls' laps.

"When they wake up, or get into a state of consciousness, get them to tell what happened. Then we'll see. Anyways, I'm tired." Hinata said, closing her eyes. The others followed suit.

They all fell asleep in their positions, unaware that a certain white-eyed Hyuga and a certain onyx-eyed Uchiha were still awake, blushing tomato red as their heads were cradled gently in a certain weapon-obsessed female and bubblegum-pink female's laps.

* * *

_Song used was Potential Breakup Song by Aly & A.J._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ok, so the fact that the girls let the boys sleep in their laps, then falling asleep themselves.

Shikamaru was dozing, regaining the strength he lost from running away from fangirls, dreaming of clouds and a certain blonde, when he felt something warm caressing his cheek. He woke up to see a delicate, slender finger in his vision. He twisted around to see Ino, leaning against the arm of the couch, sleeping somewhat peacefully, her head a couple inches away from his.

He thought for a moment, his genius mind contemplating the consequences of kissing her to wake her up. He'd fallen, fallen so hard for the blonde that it hurt to think about anything else but her. Anyways, he gave up thinking and decided to go with his instincts: he kissed her. Gently.

Ino woke up with a start, fluttering her eyes open at the sudden pressure on her lips. Shikamaru was kissing her! She froze for a second, feeling mixed emotions of surprise, shock, and a spark of something that resembled love. Shikamaru drew back, about to apologize sheepishly, when Ino violently grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips with hers. She broke the kiss as fast as it came.

Hey, no fair!! How did Shikamaru do it? HOW DID HE MANAGE TO WAKE INO UP WITHOUT HER BEATING HIM UP?

And no, Hinata and Sasori don't kiss her. who knows how they do it?

"Nara, why do you keep kissing me?" Ino asked naively, sitting up to a more comfortable position. She touched her lips, blushing a little at her bold action a second ago. She shifted her legs a little, making Shikamaru realize that he's been lying on her lap the whole time. He blushed.

"Uh..." He couldn't figure out any way to say that he had fallen in love with her. What if she rejects him? _'Oh, whatever. This is so troublesome to think about.'_

"I keep kissing you because...because...Iloveyou!!" he whispered really fast. He cringed to hear what she was about to say next. So he didn't see the confused look Ino had on her face.

She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Sakura and Tenten groaned and stretched, waking up. Shikamaru cursed them for their bad timing.

Sakura yawned and nearly stood up before she remembered someone was on her lap.

Too bad for Tenten, she nearly stood up too, but Neji kind of awkwardly had held down her legs in his sleep so she couldn't stand up.

Sakura looked around her. Then she excitedly pointed and whispered-shrieked, "Ohmygawd, look at Hina!! Look at Hina!!"

Which woke up Sasuke and Neji.

Anyways, everyone turned and looked at them.

They looked a-dor-a-ble!

Hinata and Naruto were cuddled up together. Somehow, Naruto managed to get behind Hinata and wrap his arms around her. He held her close to his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head. For Hinata's part, she curled up into Naruto's chest and was turned into his chest, so her face was in his chest. Their legs were intertwined.

Then Naruto had to mumble in his sleep "Hinata-chan."

And Hinata cuddled up closer to him after he said that.

Aw, they look so cute!

Tenten and Sakura grinned at the sight. Ino awwed. The wide-awake boys, they smirked. On the outside, of course. Inside, they were jealous of Naruto, his good luck, and his moving around in his sleep. The girls thought it was cute but inside very, very deep, secretly, they wanted it to happen to them. Well, maybe not Ino. Honestly, she was just kissed awake!

Ino stretched. She took a deep breath. "Um, Shikamaru, could you get off me? I think my legs are numb." Shikamaru, slightly shocked by her calling him by his first name, fell off the couch and her lap onto the floor. Ino laughed and stretched a hand out to him, which he took. Ino stood up and took a step before her legs crumpled beneath her. Shikamaru caught her.

Her legs haven't recovered from being numb and she stood up too fast.

"Uh, let go of me? I wanna go change." Ino stated.

Shikamaru let go and she immediately grabbed his arm to steady herself. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome woman." and grabbed her legs and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

Ino shrieked. He started carrying her up the staircase while Tenten and Sakura laughed.

"Ok, Ino and Nara are gone." Sakura said slyly. "Oi, don't do anything naughty!!" she yelled to the retreating pair.

Tenten grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Sakura's head, who glared at her. "Don't!! You'll wake up the lovebirds!!" Tenten stage-whispered, gesturing to Naruto and Hinata, who didn't wake. I think they're deep sleepers. Sakura softened.

"Okay, so how to get these boys off?" Tenten mused. The two girls thought the other two boys were asleep. Of course, they were faking it.

"I think they're asleep. Anyways, what was the big deal Hyuga was making of the shirt you're wearing? I only heard bit of the conversation." Sakura asked, and she decided to play with her newly shortened pink hair.

"I don't know, but it seems like it's Uchiha's shirt, and it's bothering him. He doesn't want me wearing it. He said to either burn it or give to you." Tenten answered.

Sakura grinned and stage-whispered in a teasing sing-song voice "Aww, I think someone likes you! I think someone likes you! Aww, someone likes the little o'l weapons mistress!"

Of course, Tenten blushed faintly and glared at the cherry blossom girl.

Neji, on the other hand was wearing a miniscule blush, and was a omitting a murderous aura, and only Sasuke could feel it.

Tenten grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Sakura. It hit her and she glared back. Then they began to discuss how to remove the boys on their laps while the two boys listened to their melodious voices, still faking sleep.

Ino was being carried up to her bedroom by Shikamaru. Ino was blushing furiously at being carried like this.

Shikamaru really didn't mind, regardless of what he said was troublesome. He walked into her room and placed her gently on her bed. Then sat next to her. Ino sat up against the headboard with her eyes closed and arms behind her head.

"Um, thank you Shikamaru." Ino murmured. She opened her eyes and look at him. "Uh, you said something back in the living room and I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Shikamaru, who was still unnerved about his confession, fell backwards unto Ino's bed. "Ugh, so you didn't hear me? Damn, that is troublesome." he said. He sat up and took a deep breath.

He stared into Ino's giant sapphire-blue eyes. "I answered your question. The one about kissing you so much. Why? Cause...cause...I...I...I...I love you." he muttered.

Ino's jaw dropped. Then she closed her mouth.

Shikamaru turned around and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe that for the first time he actually loved a girl, confessing was really, really hard. And he didn't even think about rejection.

Ino came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

He turned his head a fraction, and turned back to stare at the wall.

She sighed and pulled his shoulder with all her strength, which caused him to fall backwards onto the bed.

She leaned over and kissed him gently and sweetly. It was powerful, and suppressed emotion was released into it.

Ino had to come up for air and broke the kiss. She smiled slyly. "That a good enough answer, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru could only nod; he was so blown away by the kiss. And he liked the way she said his name.

"C'mon, I'm kinda thirsty right now and I wanna see if they woke up." Ino got off the bed and pulled Shikamaru off.

He stood up and grabbed her hand. They walked downstairs.

Tenten and Sakura had pissed off looks on their faces. Sakura noticed Shikamaru and asked sarcastically, "How do you wake these guys up? I think the circulation in our legs was cut off a year ago."

He went up to look at Neji and Sasuke and said tiredly, "Both of them are awake. Since a while, I think."

That's when Hinata woke up. She yawned loudly and tried to stretch. She opened her eyes to see an orange t-shirt. "Uh, what the heck?" Hinata said, wiggling.

Tenten immediately took notice and giggled. "Hina-chan, look up!!"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto. She blushed furiously and looked away.

Naruto woke up, feeling refreshed. He tried to move his arms. He looked down and saw a fiercely blushing Hinata, looking away. He started blushing too.

"Um, hi," Hinata murmured, still looking away. "Could you, um, let go of me?"

Naruto quickly complied, letting go of her. She sat up and glanced around.

She noticed that Ino and Shikamaru were holding hands and she gave a knowing look to Ino. Naruto sat up next to her.

Tenten and Sakura immediately pushed the boys off their laps and onto the floor. They both landed with a thud.

"Since everyone's awake, is Sai or Gaara home?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke nodded to her and said, "Gaara should be there."

Tenten grabbed a random phone off a table and tossed it to Hinata. "Call him."

Hinata nodded and dialed. "Hello? Gaara-kun? It's Hinata."

She listened for a little while. Then she laughed.

"Are you serious? Are they that desperate? Oh man, you should have been here. Sasori and his friends managed to nearly kill them." She listened. "Oh I'm serious. Attack of the well-built bodies and a female and minimal clothing." She listened again. "Uh, so you recommend...ok. I see, it's safer for them. And Sai?" She listened again. "Ooooohhh. You sound lonely, Gaara-kun." She teased. "Well, air kisses. Bye."

Hinata turned to the others. "Well, it looks like you boys can't go home right now. Gaara tells me that fangirls have staked and camped out around your house."

Sakura and Tenten rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious. Gaara's trapped in there, and Sai's on a day date with Seilin."

A phone rang. Tenten was the closest, so she picked it up. "Hello, Suicide Hotline. Hey Saso-kun. You staying at Hidan's? Remember to go to school. Mkays, bye."

They ate dinner, and they had to stay over at their house because of fangirls.

The boys slept on the couches.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was awoken from her sleep by Hinata.

"Hina, what th-?"

Hinata whispered. "Just to tell you, Ino and Nara are together. I noticed yesterday. Now get up. And we have school."

Sakura groaned and got up. "Interesting, Hina. I'm gonna bother Ino all about it today." Sakura gave a scheming grin.

They went to Tenten's room next to get her up. She was already awake.

Hinata cheerily jumped off the staircase. "I'm making breakfast. Have a good time waking her up!" she said in a cheerful sing-song voice.

Tenten swore down at her, and she only smirked back.

"Well, Sak, ready?"

Sakura was fake-crying in the corner.

"NO, WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAKE UP INO-PIG? WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" she wailed.

Tenten groaned and grabbed her arm and dragged Sakura into Ino's room.

"Don't worry, I think it's that time of the month, she's PMSing, we're gonna die painfully." Tenten reasoned sarcastically.

Ino was sleeping peacefully on her bed when the two girls stepped into her room. The brown-haired girl approached carefully on one side of the bed while the bubblegum pink haired girl approached on the other.

Sakura poked her cheek a bunch of times.

Nothing.

No reaction at all.

Tenten tugged a strand of blonde hair.

An ear-piercing shriek rang through the air.

That's when a powder blue pillow smacked Sakura in the face and a broken alarm-clock hit Tenten in the chest.

"AHHHHH, FUCK YOU!!"

Ino screamed.

"DAMN YOU FOR RUINING MY FUCKING PRECIOUS FUCKING BEAUTY SLEEP!!"

Various pillows, pens, textbooks, a lamp and a drawer flew in the general direction of Sakura and Tenten.

The two girls ducked as the to Ino's room opened. Another pillow smacked Sakura in the face again and a math textbook landed Tenten's head.

"What the hell is going on in here? Ino was screaming. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke and Neji were behind him, yawning. Naruto was sleeping still.

They surveyed the disaster zone of a room, with Sakura and Tenten glaring at the now-still form of Ino, who had fallen asleep again.

The two angry girls failed to notice that the boys standing in the doorway weren't wearing shirts.

Sakura began to rant. "Ugh, I hate Hinata. And Sasori. And Ino-pig. How in the seven hells are we supposed to wake up Ino without her screaming about beauty sleep and throwing things? It's impossible. I swear by a plate of pie, it's freaking impossible. Damn-"

She was interrupted by Shikamaru, who walked over to Ino and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips.

She fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and looked around serenely.

Tenten and Sakura's jaws dropped.

Shikamaru shrugged at them.

"Good morning, Shikamaru!" She hugged him and then let go.

"Morning, Ten-chan, Saku-chan." She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and semi-walked/dragged him out of her room.

"I cannot believe by chocolate chip cookies and strawberry jelly doughnuts that Nara only had to kiss her and she acts fucking normal." Tenten muttered.

Sasuke and Neji couldn't help but snort and smirk at how defeated the girls looked.

Tenten looked over at the door at the sound, and promptly blushed tomato-red at the sight of shirtless Neji.

Sakura noticed her glaze and turned to look too, and she blushed deep red at shirtless Sasuke. They smirked at them.

Sakura blew at her bangs in relief, frustration and embarrassment. She ran her fingers through her messy pink hair as an emerald green spaghetti strap top slid down one shoulder.

She pouted at Tenten. "Ten, how do you manage to keep your hair all nice and semi-straight?" Then Tenten and everyone else in the room realized that Tenten's hair was down.

_'Oh shit, my hair is down!!'_ Tenten mentally screamed.

Sakura was WTFing in her mind.

Sasuke thought it was different.

Right now though, Neji's opinion matter the most. He thought that Tenten looked like a mermaid, or an angel. Her hair was cascading down her back to the floor like a milk chocolate waterfall. Her bright bluebell spaghetti strap top and plaid shorts matched it perfectly.

Tenten immediately grabbed a hair tie from the floor of Ino's room and quickly swept her hair up in a single bun. She stood up and raced out of the room.

_'Mygawd, Neji saw my hair down!!'_ She thought frantically.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. She hitched the strap back up her shoulder. Sasuke watched her. "Sorry about that. Tenten freaks out about that all the time. She may be a tomboy, but she loves her hair." she said sweetly.

She stood up and walked out. "Hinata probably made breakfast and Ino is probably eating everything in sight. I suggest you boys go into my brother's room and grab uniform stuff."

She walked away into her room, with Sasuke staring at her tiny figure, probably at her ass. Or her legs. Or her body. Her hands. Whatever body part that comes across your mind.


	15. Chapter 15

nope sry Misha Mitaku, the girl gaara's being paired up with is anything but that.

chapter fifteen

Hinata was making pancakes when Ino and Shikamaru walked in. They were already in uniform, and holding hands. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Ino, who didn't notice. Hinata set a huge stack of pancakes on the counter. "Don't eat them all, Ino. Save some for the others, pig." Hinata waggled a finger at Ino.

Ino stuck out her tongue and grabbed three pancakes off the stack. Shikamaru grabbed four and they began to eat. Hinata sat down and grabbed a few too.

Sakura and Tenten walked in, cracking various body parts. They glanced at Ino and Shikamaru, who were sharing the pancakes like a lovey-dovey couple. Sakura mimed vomiting into Tenten. Hinata and Tenten began laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Ino asked, turning around to look at Sakura, who quickly straightened up and put a stoic expression on her face.

Which caused herself to burst out laughing. "Nothing, Ino-pig," she said sweetly and sugary after she recovered from laughing. Then she burst laughing again, which caused Hinata and Tenten to laugh again.

Sasuke and Neji walked in next, leaning against the doorway, silently watching the two girls laughing hysterically. They decided to make their presence known by walking in completely.

"Hn. Good morning." Neji said. Sakura and Tenten turned to see the two boys, then grabbed some pancakes, lathered on whipped cream, chocolate syrup, maple syrup and butter, and promptly sat down on the floor. They began to eat normally, while everyone looked down in disgust, horror and fascination. Tenten stopped in mid-bite and said "What?"

Everyone turned away to eat. Sasuke and Neji walked over to the remaining barstools and sat down. They grabbed pancakes and starting eating. A few minutes later, Sasuke realized something. "Where is the dobe?"

Shikamaru said nonchantlantly "I think he's still sleeping." Hinata stood up and chucked the plate into the sink. "I'll go wake him up, I'm finished anyways." The plate hit the sink with a shattering sound. Hinata leaned over to peek at the sink. "Oops. I think I broke another plate." She scurried out of the room.

She saw Naruto still sleeping on the couch. His arm was cushioning his head and his other arm and one leg was hanging off the couch. Hinata sat down on the floor close to his head. "Um, Naruto?" she whispered, realizing she just said his first name. She blushed. Then she poked him gently in his cheek. He turned and fell off the couch, his head landing on her lap. She nearly jumped in surprise. Naruto yawned and stirred.

'Why does it feel comfortable under my head but flat and hard on the rest of my body? Ow, my butt.' Naruto groggily thought. He opened his cerulean blue eyes to meet surprised lavender. "Um, morning?" Hinata said unsurely.Naruto then realized that his head had fallen on Hinata's lap and he was on the floor. "Uh, sorry," Naruto apologized. He got up and turned to Hinata. "Uh..." Hinata was looking at his head.

She's allowed to stare, people. I personally think Naruto would have awesome bed-hair. It would be more messy and spiky. .

Hinata delicately removed his head from her lap, unfolded her legs and stood up. She stretched a hand out to him. He grabbed it and stood up. She noticed that he was about a head taller then her, she only reached his shoulder. "Go upstairs, take a right and find the room with a gothy looking puppet painting and motorcycle pictures on the door. Go in and grab uniform clothing. Then come back down."

Naruto nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later, and went to eat. Everyone else was either eating or lounging around. It was 7:40. School didn't start until 8:30.

Then a phone rang. _"Let's go home, and get stoned, we can be making love inste-"_ Hinata snatched her cell phone, checked caller ID and answered it and put it on speaker phone. "Hello? Gaara-kun?"

A deathly cold voice rang through the room. "Hello Hinata-chan. It's Gaara." The room rang with various greeting to the raccoon boy. Gaara's voice slightly leaked of panic. "I'm gonna kill you, Naruto, Uchiha, Nara, Hyuga. I swear, when I was about to leave, I opened the door and I think like a million girls rushed at the door to try and force it open. Your stupid fangirls. At least they haven't actually tried to bust down anything, and at least they have that amount of respect. I can't leave." His voice changed to pleading. "Get me out of here."

The girls burst out laughing. Gaara's voice changed back to the coldness. "Don't laugh, I'm serious. I hate to say this, but can you PLEASE COME RESCUE ME FROM HERE!!" he yelled into the phone. Hinata replied "Ok Gaara-kun. I promise we will get you out of there. Air kisses." Gaara growled "Air kisses back. See you." Naruto felt a tiny twinge of jealousy at the affection between Gaara and Hinata.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino cheered. "OPERATION RESCUE GAARA!!"

A few minutes later, everyone was outside, walking to the boys' house. Hinata was wearing a long grey-blue trench coat unbuttoned and unbuckled over her uniform. Tenten was wearing a black Roxy hoodie with brown bubbles and stripes. Ino was wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie. Sakura wore a black Billabong hoodie with water-like red veins running down. Neji wore a dark metal-coloured jacket. Naruto wore a black motorcycle jacket. Sasuke wore a plain black hoodie. Shikamaru wore a zip-up pale green sweatshirt. The boys' clothes were stolen from Sasori, who has two extra rooms filled with his clothes. I swear, it's like freaky cuz its floor to ceiling with clothes like pillars.

They were almost there, they could see just see the tips of tents, when Ino heard a loud, familiar, sugarish-high, but perfectly-toned voice singing loudly.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull out my money and that looks bad_

Tenten heard it too. She screamed. "RI-CHAN?? IS THAT YOU??"

Then a girl stepped out from a yard of an extremely peach-coloured house. She had reddish-orange hair that looked like pale fire and flowed down freely to her waist, piercing light blue eyes, and boots that laced up to her knees. She had a black t-shirt on, a white dress shirt unbuttoned and a red and blue tie barely holding it all together. She also wore a red plaid skirt fingertip length, red fishnet gloves and a black and grey striped and bubbles hoodie with cat ears on the hood. She was wearing green and white skullcandy headphones. She stared in disbelief at the girls.

"OHMYHOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSONOFABITCHPERVERT, SAKU-CHAN AND INO-PIG AND HINA-HIME AND DOUBLE-TEN!!" She screamed wildly, running up to the girls and glomped them. The boys moved back to watch the scene. The five girls began laughing. They helped eachother up and grinned scarily.

"Ri-chan!! I can't believe you're back, Ri-chan!!" Hinata yelled. Then she remembered the boys. "Oh sorry about that. This is our friend, Rika Utari. She's been gone forever since she moved away to New York. Now's she's back. Ri-chan, this is Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru." She pointed. She turned to Rika. "Would you grace us with a plan to help rescue Gaara-kun from the boys' house that is being watched by horribly obsessive fangirls?"

"Oh, you mean that house over there?" she pointed. Everyone nodded. She gave a second of a thought before answering. "I'm off sugar-high, so I can think clearly." The boys sweatdropped. Rika lit up with a dangerously scary grin. "I know!! How about this? You boys stand on the road. The girls will be with you. They'll say something to make the girls turn. I swear, then run as fast as hell to the wall. You girls know which wall I mean. I'll go rescue Gaara, and meet you there." Rika leaned towards Tenten, and whispered in her ear. "Is he good-looking?"

Tenten smirked and whispered back "I'm not going to answer that question." Rika turned to the boys. "You got that?" She took a lollipop from her pocket and popped into her mouth. Then she sat on the ground.

The boys nodded but Naruto asked a question. "Are you insane?"

Rika rolled her eyes and pulled out the lollipop. "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." she said maturedly. Then she went off in a bout of evil-sounding, maniac laughter. The boys edged away from her. She threw the lollipop away and stood up. "I'm gonna go get my bag. See you in a sec."

Hinata called Gaara. "We're coming to your rescue, Panda-chan. Don't worry. A girl with long, wavy reddish-orange hair like pale fire will come and help you."

Rika came out, carrying a black Ralph Lauren messenger bag. She had put on black fishnets, and buttoned the lower half of her shirt. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

Rika positioned everyone on the road. The fangirls didn't notice, they were watching the house like a hawk after a mouse or something. "Ok, now, girls, cuddle up to a boy, please." Three out of four girls yelled "WHAT?? WHY?!" and the fangirls didn't notice, cause they weren't loud enough yet. Shikamaru put an arm around Ino and pulled towards his chest. Ino squeaked but cuddled into his chest while the others looked in disbelief. "You're together?" Naruto asked, eyes popping. Shikamaru muttered "Yes."

The other girls grudgingly walked over the boys, who easily arranged positions. Hinata was semi-possessively locked in front of Naruto. She gently grasped his forearms, as his arms wound in front of her, holding her against his chest. Neji had one arm around Tenten's waist. She clasped her hands embarrassedly in front of her. Sasuke was holding hands and standing really close to Sakura, so close it popped the personal space bubble. Rika smiled normally and whipped out a camera and snapped a picture. She put it away and ran off as close as possible to the house in the invisible borderline the fangirls had created.

Sakura, who was a great actress, began first. "Oh Sasuke-kun," she said adoringly and loudly, "how come there's all these sluts all around your house?" Sasuke, who's also a great actor, took the hint and said disgustedly, "I don't know, Sakura. They're dirtying my lawn. "A fourth of the -ahem- fangirls turned. They all gasped in shock, horror, and whispering "Who's that slut with Sasuke-kun?"

They're good actors, remember? They take Drama class.

Shikamaru stepped up next, holding Ino. All the fangirls of Sasuke poked and made all the Shikamaru fangirls look. Ino cuddled into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru kissed her forehead, and then kissed her lips. All the fangirls began crying in shock and horror and heartbreak.

Naruto and Hinata had a tiny bit of trouble, but figured it out. Hinata began loudly giggling as Naruto nuzzled her neck. "Oh Naruto-kun, stop!!" she shrieked, giggling harder. Naruto stopped and said "No." He kept on going, she kept giggling. The fangirls heard Naruto's voice and turned and began to get hysterical. "Why didn't Naruto-kun choose me?" "Oh, Naruto-kun, why didn't you pick me?" "I'm better than that girl, Naruto-kun!" and it went on and on.

Neji and Tenten couldn't figure out what to do. Finally, Tenten thought of something. "Hyuga, pick me up." she commanded. Neji picked her up bridal style. "Now look at me. In the eye." she whispered. They locked glazes with eachother. Tenten tenatively ran her hands through Neji's hair, trusting him not to drop her. Neji secretly enjoyed the caressing of his hair by Tenten. Fangirls of Neji began to throw themselves on the ground, pleading for Neji to get away from that girl and hold them instead.

Rika quickly ran up to the door and knocked. Gaara opened it a crack. "I'm Rika. I'm here to rescue you." she smirked and grabbed his arm. Gaara allowed himself to be dragged out. "Ok, follow me." She pulled him into a neighbour's yard. "Hold on." They waited a few minutes, then heard the sound of frantic packing and saw the boys and girls running away as fast as if the devil was chasing them. About fifty or so fangirls were already after them. "Ok, Gaara. Let's go!!" she yelled. They raced off after them.

They ran all the way to a wall that circled a patch of woods. Rika and Gaara jumped over and landed with a thud on the other side. The fangirls were behind about forty blocks away, screaming in pain for wearing extremely high heels (haha, suckers. but i slightly sympathize, i love shoes.), ruined hairstyles, and freezing to death in skimpy clothing. Rika and Gaara met the rest.

Everyone was panting heavily, and Gaara took the time to check out Rika. She was running her fingers through her long hair. He definitely liked her hair, he decided. And her cockiness. And her pale red, lipglossless, lipstickless lips. And her clear, blemishless, pale porcelain skin. And scratch that. He loved her fiery, reddish-orange hair. It looked like pale fire. He loved her eyes, which were huge and light blue and framed with dark lashes.

Rika checked out Gaara too. She noted his tattoo on his forehead, she really liked it. His hair was shades more redder than hers was, and she could imagine running her hands through it. And from what she could tell, he had a nice build too. His pale jade green eyes were haunting. Damn, he had a fine body! She liked the fact he seemed the brooding, evil, possessive, dark, artist, guitarist type. From what she can tell, of course.

Sakura noticed the two checking out each other, and they didn't notice the other was doing it!! She suppressed a squeal. Then she whipped out her cellphone. 8:20. Tenten leaned over to see.

"Uh, everyone? I think we better hurry. "It's 8:20 and...45 seco...no...nevermind." Everyone stood up and jumped over the wall. Luckily, the school was next door, so they ran in to homeroom.

There was barely, no scratch that, no girls in homeroom. All the guys were lounging around. Some of them began to fanboy Rika. As in going up to her and repeatedly annoying her and asking for dates and touching her. Which of course, angered Rika and Gaara.

She sat down near a window, Gaara next to her. The others were sitting somewhere else and Sai walked in, and a few seconds later, Seilin came in and sat next to him.

Oh yeah, Sai, being a smart person, took his credit card and went to a five-star hotel. Seilin met him for breakfast.

Anyways, Rika was getting fed up with all the unwanted attention she was getting, and was about to burst when Gaara lazily leaned over and said "Back off." He threw them a double-death glare, and about three-quarters of them left. The few left were still persistently bugging her about getting a date. Rika was going to punch all of them in their pretty-boy faces when Gaara pulled her into his lap. She squeaked "WTF MATE!!" She held onto his neck.

"I said, back off. She's mine." Gaara growled at the few remaining boys. He threw a super-duper-animalistic-evil-sadistic-I'm-gonna-kill-you-painfully-and-slowly-if-you-don't-go-away glare. Rika cheered at the sight of the glare. The boys ran away to the opposite end of the classroom to avoid Gaara. Gaara turned to Rika, who was studying him intently.

"Hn. That was for saving me from the house." Gaara muttered. Rika smiled happily. "And this is for saving me." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Did you really mean that I'm yours?" she asked innocently. She pulled out a package of Skittles from nowhere and popped one into her mouth.

'Mmmmm, yellow Skittles.' She thought. Gaara muttered incoherently. She said "I can't hear you." Gaara decided he wanted Skittles, and a kiss. She popped a blue Skittle into her mouth. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened considerably. Gaara licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she opened. All Gaara did was steal the blue-Skittle from her! And it was her favourite too!! That bastard was gonna give back her Skittle. He broke the kiss and smirked.

Rika grabbed his head and kissed him, and took the Skittle back. She smirked and swallowed it.

Then Kakashi waltzed into the room. He began taking attendance. "Nice to have you back, Miss Utari. Where are most of the girls in the class?"

At this, Rika and Gaara smirked. They had last-minute superglued the fangirls' clothes together, and put more glue into their shoes and emptied out their shampoo and conditioner bottles and filled them with glue. Then filled their perfume bottles with piss and essence of skunk Rika bought on eBay.

Just about then, everyone in town heard loud, feminine screaming.

I'll leave you to imagine what happened.

Author breaks down

I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!!

damn my lack of willpower.

Anyways, I'll use one example. Ailin. Remember her?

Ok, Ailin was packing up her stuff from camping at the mansion of the boys. She decided to wear her highest stilettos with the satin ribbon laces, just in case she bumped into Sasuke. She walked home, limping. She stepped inside, was cussed out by her sister, Jackie. Then she tried to take off her shoes. "Omg!!" she screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE MY SHOES OFF!! OHGOD, IT HURTS!!" Jackie walks by. "Tough luck, slutty sis. Go take a shower in them, you smell like dirt."

Ailin screams. "B-BUT THEY'RE SUEDE!!" She ends up taking that shower, washing her hair and finding that her hair had been glued together. She screams again. She finds that all her clothes have been ruined. She screams again. She accidentally spilled her Chanel No.5 perfume, and she smells the piss and essence of skunk. She screams again. End of story.

Needless to say, many hospitals and hairdressers and malls were busy that day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ahahhahahhahaha, that was fun!!

imm not sure what your favourite Skittle flavor was, so i picked one of mine, Ri-chan. hope its ok.

now, gaaras not lonely anymore.

i think naruhina have gotten a smidge closer. but just a smidge. nejiten and sasusaku needs a little work.

and i need ideas. please.

i finished this chap really fast...like in two or three days. wow.

love it? hate it?

pureazure


	16. Chapter 16

oops, i forgot. the lines that Rika sang were from "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne.

chapter sixteen -that took me six times to spell chapter right...o.0

Anyways, extremely loud, high-pitched feminine screaming was heard through the entire town. Everyone cringed and dove under their desks. Except for Tenten and Rika, who were listening to their MP3s.

After the screaming stopped, the bell rang. All in the classroom left, save our group. They were slowly making their way out when Kakashi stopped them.

"Yea, Kaka-sensei?" they asked. They were all impatient for their next class, which was gym.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book. "Well, you four missed the gym meeting last week, and when all the extracurriculars are picked." They nodded, as the girls understood. It meant that in gym they would have to do a selected extra thing to do for the rest of the year. Like basketball, gymnastics, hiphop, swimming, track or whatever. Kakashi went on, as the girls' expressions became of horror and the boys' were only confused. "All the sports were taken. Almost all of the dancing was taken. And as you people didn't attend the meeting, you're stuck with whatever is left."

The boys' expressions were still confused. The girls' expressions were getting more and more scared-looking. "And what's left was...ballroom dancing." The boys' expressions became of horror. "And you need formal clothing. Boys, wear dress shirts and tuxedo pants or whatever. Girls..." The girls were now death-glaring at Kakashi, who only smiled under his mask. "Girls...you have to wear dresses."

Rika, Tenten, and Sakura were really pissed off. "I refuse to wear a dress." the three stated childishly. Then Sasori and Hidan walked in. Kakashi's class was their next class, whatever he teaches. Rika yelled "OHMYHOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSONOFABITCHPERVERT, BIG BROTHER HIDAN!! SAVE ME!!" and glomped him.

"Hello, my insane little sister." He hugged her. Rika pouted. She began to rant on childishly. "Hidan-nii-chan, help me!! They wanna put me in a dress and parade me around with the evil bunnies and fairies and Miroku the pervert!! And Voldemort is trying to be my friend, that pedophile!! And I'm in sugar-withdrawal. AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE SKITTLES!! GAARA-KUN ATE THEM ALL!! Hidan-nii-chan, save me!! And I haven't seen you forever. And I can't remember the alphabet." she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

Hidan patted her back and muttered "Don't worry, the evil fairies and bunnies can't get you. Miroku is in Feudal Japan, groping Sango and various women. Voldemort's dead, Harry killed him in the last book. I'll re-teach you the alphabet. I'll buy you more Skittles and lollipops. Five huge bags of both, I promise. I haven't seen you in forever too."

Rika gave a smile and hugged her brother. "Hidan, I missed you. Alot. I'm staying this time; I'm never going back to New York." She let go. "I gotta go to my next class. Gym." She ran out the door, the others following.

You see, Rika went to New York to stay with her dad. Hidan didn't go. Rika hated it there, but had to stay until the ticket came.

Anyways, the whole group walked down to the gym, the girls in front, boys in back. Seilin and Rika were talking about movies. Tenten and Sakura were sulking. Hinata and Ino were chatting about spray-painting brands. Sasuke and Neji were being normal. Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling, wishing it was glass so he could look at the clouds. Naruto was staring at Hinata. Gaara and Sai were talking about their girlfriends.

They reached the gym, where there were about ten people there, all of them wishing they weren't there. They got stuck with ballroom dancing.

The group sat down, waiting for the teacher. Sakura and Tenten were randomly singing a verse from a song. They were pretty much putting all their anger into it, and Rika and Hinata joined in.

The teachers came in. "Hello everyone. I'm Fumio. My partner is Kei. Welcome to class." A bunch of mumbling and was heard. "I know you all don't want to do this, but if you wanna fail, I'll give you an F. You have to participate."

"Alright, girls, you must all wear ballroom dresses. Any colour, I really don't give a shit." A bunch of cheering was heard at her swearing, and Fumio smiled. "Boys, you have to wear dress clothing. Again, don't give a damn about colour. And girls, you have to wear heels. Believe me, it's easier to."

Sakura and Tenten and Rika shot death glares at Fumio. "Why, why do I have to wear all these crap to dance?" Tenten moaned. "I've never worn heels," Sakura muttered. Rika venomously spat out "I. Have. Never. Worn. A. Dress. In. My. Entire. Fucking. Life. And I don't plan to." Ino and Hinata were indifferent to it. They didn't really mind. Too much.

The boys didn't really care cause it was basically what they wore everyday.

Fumio paired up everyone. Rika with Gaara, Sakura with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, Sai with Seilin, Hinata with Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

Everyone stood up and went to lunch.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rika was sitting at the base of a tree with Gaara next to her. They were eating Skittles and drinking Coke. Shikamaru and Ino were lying in the grass, his head on her stomach, eating sandwiches. Sai and Seilin were sitting in the tree Rika and Gaara were lying against, feeding eachother popcorn and eating cookies and pizza normally. Aww, so cute.

But where was the other six?

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were running for their lives from fangirls. Yeah, well, some of them were smart enough to wait for them at school instead of stalking them. Then stalk them at school.

Stupid fangirls. You know, there's always that rugged blond cutie who always eyeing you in math class. Or that delicious green-eyed dark-haired hottie who's always comes on that motorcycle. Or that tough, strong boy with that totally-eatable body from swimming.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were sitting on the front steps on the school. They decided to leave the couples for alone time. They were currently talking.

"I can tell neither of you two want to dance ballroom." Hinata said, biting into a slice of pizza. Tenten nodded furiously and Sakura made a cutting motion across her throat. "No way in hell. I don't want to wear a fluffy pink dress, or heels dammnit." Sakura said venomously. "Yeah." Tenten agreed. "And I don't want to dance with Hyuga."

Hinata sighed. She didn't want to either, but she accepted the fact. "How about I'll make you dresses. To your preference. Rika and Ino and Seilin too. So you don't have to wear revealing dresses. Ok?" she asked. Tenten and Sakura melted a little, Hinata was kind and nice and selfless. "Maybe." they relented.

Then Naruto, Sasuke and Neji sped by, kicking a lot of dust. Tenten blinked. The boys hid themselves behind the pillars. The girls were practically next to them. The girls didn't notice them. The fangirls went charging past, kicking up alot of dust. The girls coughed.

"Stupid rabid fangirls." Tenten muttered, rubbing dust out of her eyes. She grabbed Hinata's lavender messenger bag. She took out three sketch pads and pencils. She chucked them at Hinata's and Sakura's head. Hinata caught it, but it hit Sakura in the head.

"Ow, Tenten." Sakura muttered. She picked up the sketchbook. She snatched a pencil, and began drawing her dress design. The others followed suit.

The boys were relieved that the fangirls had disappeared. And the girls didn't notice them.

Hinata wasn't really paying any attention to what she was sketching until Sakura leaned over to see. "Lemme see, Hina." Sakura grabbed her sketchbook and gasped. Tenten looked up at Sakura, who was now smirking like crazy and looking evil and sly.

"Hina has a crush!! Hina has a crush!!" Sakura sang in a singsong voice. She started dancing around, singing "Hina has a cruushh!!" Hinata was confused. She didn't even get to see what she drew. Tenten snatched the sketchbook from the dancing Sakura. Tenten smirked when she saw it. "Aww, Hina has a crush!!" she began singing.

The boys were curious, and Naruto was getting mad. Who could Hinata have a crush on?

Hinata stood up and snatched the sketchbook from a dancing Tenten. She flipped to the page as she sat down on the steps. The four boys leaned out enough to see what she drew. Hinata immediately blushed crimson. Naruto didn't get to see it; Sasuke's leg was in the way.

The drawing was beautiful. In the drawing, Hinata drew herself as a princess being carried by a prince Naruto. She was wearing a long, flowing dress that trailed out of the picture. She was gazing into Naruto's eyes and he glazed back. In the background was a half-done stone work that looked like a castle. A heart in the corner had "N H" written in beautiful handwriting in it.

The boys quickly whipped behind the pillar. Hinata gave a nervous smile. Sakura and Tenten sat down on either side of her, grinning evilly. "Hina-chan has a crush!!" they sang annoyingly. Hinata sighed and put her head in her hands. "Ugh. Shut up you two."

Sakura and Tenten immediately became serious. But Tenten cracked. "Hinata-chan has now found her Prince Charming!!" she announced. Hinata groaned into her hands. "Stop it. I don't like him." Sakura recalled something. "You did say he was cute, no? I remember you saying that clearly." Hinata groaned again. "Ok, Naruto's cute. Ok? You in happy-dancing-unicorn-land now?"

Naruto accidentally whacked Sasuke's leg, which caused him to fall, his legs whacked into Neji's head. Neji fell on Sasuke, who fell on Naruto. Which squished him.

The girls turned. Then they began laughing at the tangled mess of boys. Tenten reached a hand out, as did Sakura. Neji and Sasuke gratefully took the hands and pulled themselves out. Naruto groaned in pain. Hinata gave a shy hand to Naruto, who took it gratefully also. The boys sat in front of the girls. They rested against the girls. Then Neji noticed Hinata's sketchbook on the floor. "What's this?"

Sasuke took it from Neji, playing as if they didn't know. "Wow, nice picture," Sasuke remarked. Hinata made to snatch it back, but Naruto got it first. His eyes widened. Hinata flushed embarrassedly and looked away.

"Umm, wow." was all Naruto could manage to say. Hinata's cheeks were stained crimson. Her heart was beating extremely hard, the blood was rushing to her head, and her mind was racing. She needed to go think. She stood up and ran. "Hey Hinata, wait!!" Naruto called and made to follow her.

Sakura held out a hand to stop him. "Hold it. Leave her to sort out her feelings. It's easier, believe me." she said. Naruto sat down. Then Tenten sat down next to him. "You have a crush on her, don't you?" she prodded. Naruto nodded. "Yea, since we met?" Tenten cracked a grin. "We have another winner." she said insane-happy. "It's so fairytaleish. Love at first sight."

Sakura gathered all of Hinata's stuff. "I'ma go dump her stuff in her locker, k?" Tenten nodded and said "Cya later boys. The bell's gonna ring in about ten minutes." They disappeared inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke and Neji sighed. How come the idiot gets to somehow partially manage to get the girl of his dreams while they were at a nearly dead end. They couldn't even get their girl-of-their-dreams to say their first names, let alone a get a confession. They doubted that the girls even liked them. At all.

Tenten and Sakura were happy for their little sister's dilemma. But they both knew they couldn't intervene, couldn't help. For once, she needed to figure out this on her own. And they knew where she was. She always went to the highest place around to look at the sky and think. Love is a complicated, messed-up, happy-making emotion. But she'd better it figure out by the end of the day when school ends.

Naruto was brooding. What if Hinata-chan didn't like him? What if she hated him? What if it was only a coincidence that she drew him in that one picture? He knew he loved her. With all his heart. Now he had to wait until she came back for an answer. He didn't even know where she went. For all he knew, she could be far away by now.

Hinata was closer than Naruto thought. She was lying spread-eagled on the roof of the school. Sakura and Tenten knew where she was. Hinata knew that. They always did. Protecting the youngest sister. They promised they would. They promised their parents that they would always protect Ino and Hinata. The thorns that protected the roses. Now, they couldn't do anything but watch as Hinata tried to make sense of her feelings.

The bell rang. Did she love him? She wasn't too sure. Did she like him? Yes. Definitely. She knew he cared about her. She was so confused and mixed-up right now. She didn't know what to do. She lay there, gazing at the sky. Does he like her? Probably. Does he love her? That she didn't know. She found the key to unlocking her love. Now, she needed to get it. She needed to know.

She stood up and gave the sky a last look. Then she went down the stairs and off the roof. Time to find Naruto to find out if he loves her or not.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ok, the ending is intense. wow. first it was all mood-swings and dresses, now its complicated naruhina.

i drew that pic of hinata and naruto for fun XD its so pretty...and i dont have a scanner.

Pfpfth.

geez, i think im crazy. i typed this chap in a whole day. ONE DAY!! thats insane.

love it? hate it?

pureazure


	17. Chapter 17

I know, I haven't updated in a while. Between school and having no ideas, it's been difficult. Forgive me. And I just got a slightly creepy and retarded-ish quote from my long-time best friend, who's been my bestest friend since kindergarten and I swear she needs to sleep and stop being so crazy. Wanna hear it? And no stealing, cuz I WILL KNOW SOMEHOW. But of course ask if you want to borrow it. I just might say yes.

_so you're smiling, i'll be by your bedside tonight, watching you sleep_. -told ya it was slightly creepy.

chapter seventeen. Hurr-hurr, I only had to spell it once

Naruto was in a long, painful English class where the stupid teacher was droning on and on about some crap about Shakespeare or some queen of fairies or Romeo and Juliet, or something that Naruto's brain couldn't register. (I am not insulting Shakespeare or Naruto's brain. Though I am about English.) He was still brooding and mulling over about Hinata when the said girl rushed into his classroom.

"Miss...Hinata, you're late for class." the totally-gay-acting English teacher said. Hinata looked around the classroom and spotted Naruto in relief. She turned to face the teacher just as Naruto saw her.

"Mr. I-forgot-your-name-because-you're-so-boring-as-a-person-and-can't-remember-things, didn't I tell you that I have mental issues to be taken care of before coming to almost every class? And that I need to take meds before every class, and that takes a while because I usually try to kill whoever's trying to give me meds?" Hinata said calmly, lying between her teeth. The dickless gut of a male teacher backed away and said nervously, "Very well. Go sit down."

She gave him a passive look before turning to the back of the classroom to sit next to Naruto. Naruto looked away from her, his arms on his desk holding up his head. Her sketchbook was on his desk, open to the last page she drew. Hinata nervously sank into the seat next to him, her bag on the ground. She fished out a pencil, and glanced at her sketchbook lying between his elbows.

She poked his arm with her finger. Naruto didn't make any recognition to the gesture. Hinata sighed softly and pulled out an old, scribbled, graffitied looseleaf notebook. She pretended to write notes for the class.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A while later, the bell rang and school was over for the day.

Hinata stood up and made to leave. Naruto gathered his books and followed her. Hinata was walking down the hall, aware that Naruto was following her. She reached her locker when Naruto caught up with her and turned her to face him.

"Hinata." Naruto quietly said. Hinata looked at him. She took a deep breath. She hugged her books closer to her chest.

"Naruto." she whispered. Naruto was cheering silently for her calling him by his first name. She dropped her gaze to the floor. She summoned a little courage that she had remaining and took a deep breath. "Do you like me?"

Naruto nodded easily. Hinata took another breath. "Do you care about me?"

That he nodded again. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them. "Do you...l-l-love me?" she stammered out.

Naruto took a step forward. Hinata took a step back to avoid him squishing her, realizing she was backed up against her locker. "Yes. I do love you. With everything I got." he murmured.

Hinata blushed and switched gazes to the floor. She has the key now. Can she use it? Naruto looked at her. "My turn. Do you like me?"

Hinata nodded. She still gazed at the floor. Naruto was getting a bit anxious and nervous. "Do you care about me?"

She nodded again. Her eyes filled with pent-up emotion. She shut them. Naruto was becoming excited and happy. "Do you love me?" he proceeded with caution. He was afraid of her response.

She clutched her books tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know." she whispered. She opened her eyes a crack to see Naruto. He looked so confused. So boyishly handsome. She knew his personality, what he was like. Tenten was right. He was her Prince Charming. She reached up on tippy-toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Not on the cheek or anything.

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness. His hand encircled the tiny girl. Hinata broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe I do love you." she mumbled into his shirt. Naruto smiled happily. And by chance, Naruto glanced at the clock. He scooped up Hinata bridal-style. "Time to go."

Hinata laughed and shrieked for Naruto to put her down. The two went outside, only to meet the others, minus Seilin and Rika and Sai. Tenten and Sakura were sulking and not listening to Ino, Ino was screaming at them, and the boys were watching interestedly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"FOREHEAD AND WEAPON-FREAK!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLOW UP THE SCIENCE LAB?" Ino screamed wildly. Tenten was sharpening a kunai and Sakura was tying up her shoelaces and in general ignoring her ranting.

Rewind. Tenten and Sakura blew up the science lab cuz it was funny. There were explosive flammable chemicals calling their names, dammnit! Who were they to deny giving personal attention to such chemicals? They can't deny giving such attention. It would be mean to the chemicals. Very mean to the chemicals.

If you call mixing them and dropping a match in the bottle thing personalized attention.

"Shut up pig. It was fun. And an accident." Sakura said. She noticed Hinata and raised an eyebrow. Hinata gave her a bright smile. Sakura nodded and smirked. "Hina-chan's here. Let's go."

Ino shut up immediately and smiled at Hinata. Tenten smiled. Shikamaru nodded non-committedly. Neji and Sasuke were silently jealous of Naruto's luck. They were cool on the outside though.

Ino turned back to Sakura and Tenten and said "I hate you both." The two chorused "Love you too, Ino."

Ino huffed and started stomping down the street. Tenten and Sakura shrugged. Naruto put his arm around Hinata. Shikamaru began to actually walk faster to catch up with Ino. Sasuke and Neji took the back, and Gaara was alone in the middle part with the two pyromaniacs in front. Rika was off with Hidan, doing some sibling bonding. Sakura and Tenten decided to try and make Gaara embarrassed, laugh, and feel not alone right now.

Sakura slowed so she was walking with Gaara. So did Tenten. Gaara didn't really show it, but he was kinda sad that psycho, Skittle-loving Rika wasn't here. So he could kiss-steal her Skittles. But right now he was all sad. But that was going to change.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked. She poked him in the head. "Gaara? I know you're all in sad-emo mode now, but please listen to me and Tenten sing."

Gaara shrugged, but he knew this wasn't gonna be a good thing and it was a worse idea to stop the two.., "Go ahead, Sakura."

Sakura was gave him an evil grin and gestured to Tenten. She grinned identically. "You're gonna love it." She opened her mouth to sing.

_(Tenten)_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Gaara smacked his forehead. Out of all the stupid songs they could sing, it had to be Mr. Sandman. Tenten flashed him a fake smile. The other two boys listened intently to the lyrics.

_Make it the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give her two lips like roses in clover_

_Then tell her that my lonesome nights are over_

_(Sakura)_

_Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

"C'mon Gaara, you know the lyrics. Sing it!!" Tenten begged, tugging on Gaara's arm. "You can sing it so much better than me and Sakura!!"

Gaara sighed. "Fine." The two girls cheered. He was finally out of the sadness shell!!

_(Gaara)_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make it the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give her the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell her that my lonesome nights are over_

_Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream_

_Give her a pair of eyes with a congeal of gleam_

_Give her a lonely heart like Harlehatschi_

_And not so wavy hair like Liberatschi_

_Mr. Sandman, someone to hold_

_Would be so peachy before we're to old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, brings us_

_Please, please, please_

_Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream_

The two girls cheered. Gaara felt a bit better. And at that very moment, the Skittles-loving girl was walking this way and just spotted Gaara and jumped on him. "GAARA-KUN!!" she screamed, waving an enormous bag of colourful Skittles. Gaara fell to the ground and sat up. Rika was back already. "Gaara-kun, let's go to the candy store!!" she said hyperily. Gaara gave her a smirk and got up. "Let's go then." The Skittles-loving pair disappeared.

Sakura and Tenten waved as they disappeared. Then they realized that only they and Neji and Sasuke were there. The others had disappeared. Neji and Sasuke sped up next to the girls. Neji spoke. "You know, everyone left."

"Wow. Everyone is in lovey-dovey kissy mode right now. Now that's starting to get awkward. And now everyone's ditching us!!" Sakura cried out dramatically. She fell to her knees and began fake-sobbing. Tenten rolled her eyes while the boys stared cutely confused down at Sakura.

"Get up, idiot." Sakura kept on fake-crying. Tenten slapped her forehead. "Get up or I'm taking all of your lollipops and chocolate for myself. And I know all the hiding spots you know." Tenten threatened. Sakura looked up at Tenten. Sakura got up and shook her head to clear it of pure, thoughts.

"Okay, let's all go somewhere!!" Sakura exclaimed childishly. "Let's go to the playground!!" She pointed at a playground nearby that was all newly built last week on a Tuesday.

Sasuke gave her a funny look, as did Neji. But Tenten smiled happily and snuck up behind Neji. She poked him in the back and whispered loudly in his ear. "You're it, Hyuga." She laughed and took off running to the playground. There weren't any kids there, so she ran up the slide and stood at the top of the slide. "You can't catch me!!" She stuck out her tongue.

Sakura took off running, as did Sasuke. He climbed up a chain-ladder while she climbed up stairs. They both stood on the top of the structures they climbed. Sasuke smirked at Neji and Sakura waved and made slightly semi-rude gestures that clearly screamed "You can't catch me!"

Neji smirked and took off, climbing up a ladder near Sakura. She screamed and ran over a bridge, to a platform and slid down a pole. Neji scrambled after her, but stopped at the pole. He turned another direction and ran down another bridge to Tenten. Tenten laughed, frightened of being caught, and maneuvered herself onto a roof. Neji turned and chased after Sasuke, who jumped off the edge. Neji turned back to Tenten, who suddenly jumped off the roof, laughing her head off.

Sakura giggled quietly. She was hiding underneath the slide. No one will be able to find her there!

Neji climbed down a ladder and snuck behind Sasuke, who was paused on a climbing wall, confused on where Neji was. He was slapped on the back by Neji. Sasuke turned, but Neji had already scrambled up a nearby ladder and out of his reach. Sasuke stopped for a second to survey the playground. Tenten was on the chain-ladder thing, watching him. She was adjusting her hair. Not an easy target that's watching. Then she spotted Sakura, who was on her knees under the slide, looking around and unsure of whom was it.

Sasuke grinned ferally and with some coughunknowncough ninja skills, darted towards the unsuspecting Sakura. He quietly hopped onto the slide, making sure he didn't make any noise. Tenten raised her eyebrows at him. He made some quieting gestures and focused on his target underneath him. He reached under and pulled half of his body out. He tapped Sakura on the shoulder and whispered so breathily that shivers went down her spine. "Tag. You're it, Sa-kur-a."

Sakura jumped, hit her head and nearly whacked Sasuke. Sasuke quickly pulled himself up and scurried up the slide. Sakura cursed and crawled out from under the slide. She spied Tenten on the chain-ladder thing and Neji sitting on a bridge railing, ready to jump off anytime. She guessed that it was Sasuke who tagged her. She ran towards Tenten, who tried to scurry up the chain-ladder, but her shoelaces had gotten tied into the chain-ladder (she did it herself. she didn't think someone would get her so quickly.) and she had to untie them. Which cost her freedom as someone who wasn't it yet.

Tenten shrieked when Sakura poked her in the gut. "You're it, Ten-chan!!" Sakura yelled, running away to a curly slide and climbing it and sitting at the top, giggling. Tenten sighed mock-angrily and slightly-tiredly and glazed around to see where the two boys were hiding. Sasuke was standing on a platform, watching her every move. Neji, she couldn't find him but saw his legs dangling out of a tube nearby. Tenten grinned maniacally and quietly walked over to Neji. She sat down on an edge and pulled his legs. He fell out with a thud at Tenten's feet. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his backside. Tenten smiled at him and yelled triumphantly "YOU'RE IT!!" and jumped off a railing.

The game went on and on with sneak attacks and chasing until the sky began to stop being blue and turn pink and orange. Tenten collapsed on the grass near a tree. "Please, no more," Tenten gasped at the towering figure of Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a tired look and collapsed at the tree. Sakura came over and fell onto Tenten's and Sasuke's legs. She groaned and shut her eyes. Neji came over and fell in between Sasuke and Tenten. They all were extremely worn out from playing tag.

Tenten gave an exhausted smile. "That was fun!!" she burst out happily. Neji and Sasuke gave tired smiles to the two girls. Sakura fell asleep from being so tired on top of Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji's legs. Tenten's head dropped onto Neji's shoulder. She fell asleep too. It had been a while for the girls to play like that so hard.

Better lay off the cookies-and-cream Hershey's chocolate, girls.

Well, for the boys they had never played like that before, but they weren't as tired as the girls were. They were exhausted, but they still had a bit more stamina than the girls did. In fact, the boys never played like normal kids before. They only played sports. Anyways, they noticed that the girls had dropped off to sleep. They began a silent eye conversation that only those two could understand perfectly. This type of conversation was helpful when fangirls were after them and they had to save their breath for running, not talking.

'What to do now? I can't move my legs, and Tenten fell asleep on my shoulder, Uchiha.'

'Hyuga, since I can move more than you can, I'll get up and move Sakura.'

'Uchiha, how about getting them home? It's getting dark, and they live on the edge of town by the sea, for heaven's sake!"

"Our house is closer. I remember Subaku was supposed to go stay over at his sister's house today, and Sai is probably somewhere with his girlfriend. The dobe and Shikamaru are probably with the blonde and the blue-haired girl.'

'Alright Uchiha. We'll take them to our house. Now get that pink-haired girl off me!! I think she's cutting off the circulation in my legs.'

At this, Sasuke broke off the conversation to begin the simple process of rolling Sakura off everyone's legs. She rolled off and lay with her arms curled up against her chest on the ground, her messy pink locks spread out on the grass and looking like a tired, uniform-clad schoolgirl who was sleeping peacefully. She had a smile on her face, and Sasuke couldn't resist in staring at her for a bit.

Neji gently eased Tenten's head off his shoulder and onto his lap. Tenten turned a little, some of her soft-looking chocolate brown hair escaping her buns. She sighed and turned onto her back. Neji couldn't help but stare at the weapons mistress sleeping peacefully like a little kid after playing all day.

Sasuke glanced at the setting sun. It was already sinking halfway down the horizon and the sky was fiery orange, cotton-candy pink and darkening blue. He muttered lowly to Neji "C'mon. We gotta go." Neji nodded and gently eased his legs from under Tenten and stood up and brushed off his pants. "Anytime you're ready, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded and picked up Sakura bridal-style. Neji did the same. Sakura cuddled up closer to Sasuke's warm, well-built chest, which in turn caused the Uchiha to blush violently and violently look away. Tenten snuggled closer to Neji's well-built chest, seeking warmth, which caused the Hyuga to blush heavily and look down at the unknowing sleeping girl.

Both boys began to walk towards their house, which was less than a block away. When they reached there, they didn't say anything but walk in and lay the girls on their beds in their respective rooms. But they were so exhausted the moment they set the girls on their beds, they pretty much dropped down next to them and went to sleep.

Later, Sai came back and noticed four bags set on the stairs. The black one with the Uchiha fan was obviously his brother's. The white one was Neji's. But a metal-gray one with scratches all over and a bunch of keychains and a red and black checkered one outlined in pink definitely belonged to two certain brown-haired and pink-haired girls. So he went upstairs and went into their rooms and discovered two disheveled girls and two dirty boys. All Sai did was smile at the dirt and grass stains on the boys and leave.

Later, Sai called Hinata and told her the situation. Hinata had smiled (even though he couldn't see it) and told him that was ok and Naruto-kun and Shikamaru were coming back. Sai had teased her about her calling Naruto Naruto-kun over the phone, which caused Hinata to hang up on Sai. Sai went to bed. Naruto and Shikamaru came back a few minutes later, and they went to bed without noticing anything.

So everyone went to sleep happily. Until tomorrow, of course. Who knows? With the two girls sleeping obliviously and everyone has to learn how to dance, who the hell knows what's gonna happen?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hurr-hurr, enjoyed that? I feel happy...cuz I'm done another chappie. Can't wait to start on the next chap.

Hurr-hurr, I ask you once, did you like it? I hope you did. reviews, please.

love it? hate it?

pureazure


	18. Chapter 18

hello all. I'm going on holiday!! so I won't be here for about two weeks from next Sunday. I'm not dead, I didn't quit, I went on holiday. To Japan. So this may be the last chap before I leave unless I magically type up another chap before I leave.

chapter eighteen

Neji woke up to the smell of chocolate.

It was heavenly, and deliciously good. Even though he really hated anything sweet, this smell of chocolate was enticing and alluring.

'I don't remember my pillow being this soft or smelling like chocolate,' Neji thought groggily. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for his body to get used to being awake. Then he noticed three things. One,his pillow was never this soft or smelled like chocolate.Two, his legs were kinda stuck. Like it was either entwined or trapped. Three, he felt like he was sleeping in an awkward position, like a C around something warm.

He opened his eyes to see a red plaid skirt. And legs. In fact, two pairs of legs in a jumbled-up mess of white blankets kicked to the foot of his bed. One set of legs was his, clothed in gray pants. The other pair of legs were wearing white kneesocks. 'What the hell?' Neji thought clearly, out of that half-asleep state and now completely awake and alert. He tried to turn his head, and successfully did so, but with a little bit of difficulty, as something was in his long hair.

He turned and saw Tenten sleeping peacefully. That's when he noticed that he, Neji Hyuga, was lying on Tenten's stomach. And she smelled like chocolate. And her hands were tangled in his hair. And her hair was down. He reached up to finger a lock of her hair. It was as soft as it looked. He also noticed that both he and Tenten were still wearing uniforms. And he was trapped by his legs and hair.

Tenten stirred. She fluttered her eyes open, and then shut them.She yawned widely. She tried to turn, but couldn't because there was a pressure on her stomach, her hands were stuck in something soft and hair-like, and her legs were stuck.Her eyes sleepily opened.She opened her eyes to the sight of Neji glazing at her, her hands sunk in his hair, his eyes half-lidded, his head on her stomach and one of his hands by her neck, twisting and playing with a strand of her hair.

"What the fuck?" Tenten shrieked. She sat up, Neji's head sliding to her lap. "Why the hell...am I in your bedroom, Hyuga?" she asked, looking around the room. And then she fell back down into the soft, downy pillows of Neji's bed. Neji moved his head back to her stomach, reached up and continued to finger Tenten's hair, amazed by its softness.

"Because of yesterday. We were playing tag and at the end of the game, you and Sakura collapsed and fell asleep. It was getting dark, and you live far away, so we brought you two to our house." Neji paused. He started to brush Tenten's hair like a broom softly down her neck and collarbone."I put you on my bed, and I think I was so tired I collapsed and fell asleep with you."

Tenten began to relax. Just a little. Maybe Neji's ministrations were helping along. His fingers had let go of the lock of her hair, and now were running ever so lightly across her collarbone, neck and cheek. "I guess that makes sense." she murmured. She began to absently untangle her fingers from Neji's hair, being as gentle as possible.

Then Tenten's stomach growled. Neji chuckled. He could hear it clearly. He continued to trace non-existent patterns and lines across Tenten's collarbone particularly.Tenten blushed violently, though not as violent as Sasuke's23" value"Sask's, Sake's, Sausage's, Sauce's, Sapsucker's, Suzuki's, Sukey's, Sausages, Snake's, Stake's, Sapsuckers, Susie's, Sakes, Saucer's, Saxe's, Saki's, Suki's, Sack's, Sage's, Sasses, Sauces, Souk's, Saucers, Sykes, Assuages, Slakes, Snakes, Stakes, Saks, Sask, Souses, Susses, Asks, Sussex, Saxes, SOSes, Sacks, Sages, Sises, Souks" / yesterday. She hadn't eaten dinner last night, of course. "I'm hungry." Tenten murmured sheepishly. She got one of her hands freed and was now working to free the other. She began to quietly myuu at Neji'sfingers; his ministrations were beginning to affect her a little.

She finally freed her other hand. She poked Neji in the head with her newly freed hand. "Could you get off of me? I'm hungry, and I would like something to eat." Neji was about to answer when his stomach growled. Tenten burst into giggles. "I think you do too. Now get off of me." Neji moved his head and sat up. They both worked to untwine the mess of blankets and legs so they could get up.

Tenten happily hopped off of the bed, unaware that Neji had just gotten a glimpse of her black-with white-polka-dots panties. She stretched, again unaware that the collar of her shirt was pretty much unbuttoned down to her plain black bra. She was again unaware that she had been walking sexily with her hips swinging back and forth slightly exaggeratively to the bathroom. The sound of running water and opening drawers was heard.

Neji fell back into the bed, sinking into the comforter and duvet and pillows._'Oh Kami-sama, why did I have to fall in love with the one girl who is completely oblivious to everything's she's doing?'_

Tenten was pleasantly finishing combing her hair and washing her face. When she was done, she stepped out of the washroom. It hadn't even taken her five minutes. Neji darted past her, and shut the door of the bathroom firmly and a click of a lock was heard. Then running water.

Tenten sat on the bed, comfortably cross-legged and twisting her hair into buns. Neji stepped out about ten minutes later in a towel, and began searching for clothes. Tenten didn't really react at all, but an extremely light dusting of pink was scattered across her cheeks when she saw Neji's muscles rippling with every movement. And crap, she nearly swooned at the six-pack she saw. It clearly had the makings of an eight-pack. Oooooh!

Neji gathered up his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom again. He emerged about ten minutes later, fully dressed,and both stood up and went downstairs to satisfy their hunger pangs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke was dreaming of tomatoes when a certain smell was annoying him.But it didn't really bother him at all, but it was annoying him because he couldn't figure out what it was.

And he's supposed to be a genius.

Anyways, it was tickling his nose delicately. And he was pretty much awake now. He opened his onyx orbs to see a messy-looking blob of pink under his chin. He tried to focus, and it became clearer. He blinked. Under his chin was Sakura, sleeping quietly, her body curved to fit into his, and her hands clutched together at her chest. She was facing away from him, and her legs were entwined with his. One of his arms was slung across her waist, and the other was partly cushioning his head and his elbow was partly cushioning Sakura's head.

He gently eased his elbow from under Sakura's head. He twisted his arm around so he could play with Sakura's thick, glossy pink locks. He took in a breath, and realized that the smell was strawberries. It smelled delicious and almost eatable and made Sasuke want to bury his face into innocent Sakura's hair and neck.

Sakura woke up with a start when Sasuke moved his elbow from under her head. She fluttered her eyes open lazily and yawned. Her back was really warm. And something was on her waist. She looked down and saw an arm on her waist. She slowly turned to face the person behind her, and bumped into a chest.She shimmied a little to face Sasuke, whose lips was curled into a smirk and a smoldering glaze rested on her. She nearly shrieked, but didn't want to waken the others in the house.

Sakura turned to look around. She noticed it wastage's room."What am I doing here?" she asked. Sasuke's53" value"Sask's, Sake's, Sausage's, Sauce's, Sapsucker's, Suzuki's, Sukey's, Sausages, Snake's, Stake's, Sapsuckers, Susie's, Sakes, Saucer's, Saxe's, Saki's, Suki's, Sack's, Sage's, Sasses, Sauces, Souk's, Saucers, Sykes, Assuages, Slakes, Snakes, Stakes, Saks, Sask, Souses, Susses, Asks, Sussex, Saxes, SOSes, Sacks, Sages, Sises, Souks" / glaze flickered to her emerald eyes. He didn't say anything. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You fell asleep yesterday from playing so much. So me and Hyuga brought you and Tenten here." His whisper made Sakura shiver a bit.

"Still doesn't explain why I am lying here, in your bed, in your bedroom, in your arms, Uchiha." she muttered, her voice becoming more and more bothered with each word. Sasuke only replied "I think I was really tired too, and I fell asleep here with you. It's my room, after all."

Sakura muttered "Feh." Sasuke pulled her closer to him, which caused her to squeak. "Fuck it Uchiha I'm being squished!!" she squeaked. Sasuke smirked and lowered his head to breathe in the scent of strawberries in Sakura's hair. He could now barely resist in just doing something to her. Like kissing.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't notice him doing that and suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom. "Uchiha, let go of me. I, um, have to go the bathroom." He let go of her wistfully, and she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later, her uniform straightened out from sleeping in it and her hair was untangled but still messy. She sat on the bed and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke was lying on his back now, his arms tucked behind his head and his eyes were closed. His shirt was open enough to see his chest, his shirt was untucked, and his pants were slung low on his hips and the shirt rode up a bit, exposing skin.Sakura thought it was pretty cute. So she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. Click!

Sasuke opened one eye. He watched as Sakura looked her phone and smiled evilly at him. "You know, tons of girls would kill for this picture," she began slyly. Sasuke gave her a weird look. She continued on. "All I have to do is click a bunch of names and press send. And then I think you might possibly have double the amount of fangirls, especially now that Shikamaru and Naruto have girlfriends. the picture of you I just took would spread like wildfire."

Sasuke shot up, intending to catch Sakura. But she just jumped off the bed and avoided him. She stuck out her tongue at him and pretended to be selecting names from her contact list. "Annabella, Kimi, Francesca, Lulu, Silena," she said, pressing a random button every time she spoke. But really, she wasn't doing anything, just pressing random numbers. Oh, and yes she kept the picture stored in her phone. She intended to do nothing with it, just couldn't resist in teasing him.

Sasuke gave the Uchiha glare at her, usually saved for the most annoying fangirls and his brothers. All Sakura did laugh and back up. She hit the wall. 'Oh shit.'

"OK, dammnit, I was kidding!!" she shrieked. "I'm gonna die by the hands of Hinata and Ino today, so don't kill me!! I want to spend the last minutes of my life in safety!!" Sasuke stopped and gave her a look that clearly said What?'

Sakura sighed, happy her life was spared. For now. She walked towards the bed, sitting on it. Sasuke flopped onto the bed, looking at her. "Explain, Sakura.

She began. "Well, I'm gonna die because today we're ballroom dancing and me and Rika and Tenten can't and don't want to wear dresses because they're stupid clothing and a waste of fabric and extremely stupid and Rika said the next time someone tried to force her into a dress they were gonna die and Tenten said she was gonna use that person for target practice and I said I would punch them into next week." She took along breath. She went on rambling. "But it turns out Hinata is the one forcing us into dresses and she's really nice and kind and I can't hurt her and she made our dresses so I have to be thankful cuz it takes a long time to sew up six dresses and Hinata's a demon at things."

"And pretty much, I hate dresses.And high heels." Sakura finished. "And I'm hungry." Sasuke got up and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out, a few minutes later, all refreshed and clean. He tousled his hair and walked out the door. Sakura went out too.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tenten was sitting on the counter, eating a PopTart. Neji was leaning against the fridge, eating a piece of toast. Sakura was sitting on the floor underneath Tenten, eating a PopTart. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, eating a tomato. Naruto was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of ramen. Shikamaru was eating toast. Sai was frying one egg. Gaara was eating an apple.

They finished up and left for school. They stopped at Rika's house, which turned out to be ten doors down. Rika happily greeted everyone. And was eating Skittles obsessively in scaredness. Man, how many bags of Skittles does she go through? Anyways, she was acting incredibly and scarily normal that day. A little freaked out, though. She walked with Tenten and Sakura, talking in an extremely scared voice that clawed at Gaara's heart. It made him want to gather her up in his arms and hold her and kiss her tightly.

Tenten and Sakura talked to her in soothing tones, to reassure her. The boys couldn't hear what they were saying until suddenly Rika screamed and ran to hide behind Gaara. Gaara turned around and held her protectively in front of him with her face buried in his chest. Tenten and Sakura screamed too and hid behind Neji and Sasuke. Everyone stopped and looked around to see what the heck caused the girls to scream. And they were at school grounds now.

Then Naruto spotted at three small figures struggling with backpacks and six garment bags. "HINATA-CHAN!!" he called, running to them. Hinata turned and smiled at him. "Hello Naruto-kun."Naruto took one of the garment bags off of Hinata. She gave him a kiss on the nose.

Shikamaru and Sai made their way over to Ino and Seilin. Sai wrapped an arm around Seilin and took a garment bag. She smiled up at him. Shikamaru took Ino's backpack, which infuriated Ino, but then he took the two garment bags, which delighted Ino so much that she kissed him full on the mouth. The other boys made to go over there, but the three panicked-scared-looking girls held them back.

"Please Gaara-kun. Stay here with me. I'm not going over here." Rika cried out helplessly up at him. Sakura tugged onto Sasuke'ssleeve. "Please. Don't make me go over there or let me stand me alone, Uchiha." Tenten stayed behind his back and whispered pleadingly"Hyuga.Don't leave me here with my sister and insane friend.And please don't make me go over there."

Well, the girls were in such a state that the boys softened and stayed with them. Gaara held Rika close to him. Tenten was pressed into Neji's back, her face buried in his shoulder.Sasuke had put his arm around Sakura. The other part of the group gave the others a funny look except Hinata. She smiled a tad sorry.

Ring!

Everyone rushed into homeroom. But Kakashi waved everyone away. "Our room's being repainted, so no homeroom today. Go to your classes."

The group walked slowly towards gym. They reached the gym and parted ways to the changerooms. But Rika and Tenten and Sakura had to be dragged in.

About fifteen minutes later, the boys walked out dresses handsomely. Already, every boy was out. But no girls. Every boy was slightly impatient.

Sasuke was wearing a black collared shirt and black pants. Neji wore a white shirt and white pants. Gaara wore a deep maroon shirt and black pants. Naruto wore a silky orange shirt and black pants. Sai wore a bluish-black shirt and black pants. Shikamaru wore a blue and green and white striped shirt and dark green pants. All the boys' shirts were unbuttoned two buttons, untucked, and wore black shoes and belts.

Then a loud, ear-piercing horror, terror-filled scream was heard. A bunch of girls ran out, all dressed gorgeously in pristine, perfect, puffy dresses in soft, pastel-y colours. Hair was perfectly arranged in simple, slightly elaborate hairstyles. Make-up was flawless. They all clutched at their ears and several girls clutched their arms where they were kicked and punched and nearly sliced. There was no sign of Seilin, Sakura, Hinata, Rika, Ino or Tenten.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WEAR THAT!! EVEN IF IT'S PRETTY!!" a loud yelling was heard."OHMYGOD, IS THAT COLOUR WHAT I THINK IT IS?" A huge commotion was heard. Finally, three girls walked out, forcefully restraining and dragging/helping along the other three.Rika was fake-sobbing, Tenten screamed for her kunai and shuriken, and Sakura cried for Seilin to let go of her wrists otherwise she couldn't punch anymore.Six boys' jaws dropped. Blushes were happening.

All the girls were wearing vibrantly deep colours and compared to the others, they stood out a mile. Their dresses were alot gothic, and they had to admit, they looked perfect. Like...gothicish. And they didn't wear makeup at all, it was completely natural.

Seilin wore a sun-yellow and black checkered slightly puffed out dress with deeper yellow lace covering the entire thing with puff sleeves. There was a black bow at the back, and there was black trim everywhere. A primary yellow ribbon tied up a small section of hair at the back of her head and her hair was wavy. She wore faded yellow gloves with black lace at the elbows. She wore black 2-inch heels that strapped up to her ankles.she was smiling happily, and she let go of Sakura.Sai nearly fell over in shock at her gorgeousness.He stepped up to her, and kissed her hand. "Hello, miss. I don't think we met before." She blushed prettily.

Ino was laughing as she let go of Tenten.Shikamaru's heart nearly stopped.She was wearing an ice blue dress trimmed in black and white lace.Her sleeves reached down to her hands and were trimmed in lace too. A crisscrossing of black ribbon ran down the front of her dress. Her hair was down, and two small blood red bows adorned either side of her head. She wore dark blue 2-inch heels.He stepped up to her and took her arm.

Rika was pouting and had finished fake-crying, so Hinata let her go. She wore a black dress with puff sleeves. She wore red lace gloves and a red ribbon on her neck. She had corset-lacings on the bodice (front chest part) with red lacings. In between the lacings was white puffy fabric. The bottom of the dress was trimmed in white lace, and she wore dark-blood-red 2-inch heels. There was a red bow at the back, and her hair was down in waves, with a red bow in the back.She couldn't walk in heels,so she hobbled towards Gaara, and nearly fell if Gaara hadn't caught her. She buried her face into his chest and he stroked her hair and held her possessively, and death glared at Hinata.

Hinata herself was smiling softly if not tiredly. She wore a pale lavender dress with white lace trim. The bodice was ruched, and her sleeves were long and bunched up at her hands. Her hair was flowing down, and a few locks were curled around her face. The bottom of the dress was layered a bit and ruffled. She wore lavender 3-inch heels.She walked up to a star-struck Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and grabbed her hands and nuzzled her neck.

Tenten was wincing in pain from the heels, but that didn't stop Neji from glazing at her beauty. But he did look concerned and a little mad at her pain and made his way towards her. She wore a lime green strapless dress. There was black corset lacing at the back, and she wore a fishnet thing that went from her neck, stretched across her collarbone and down her arms and leaving a patch of skin uncovered above the dress.The waist was pinched in, so it showed off her waist a bit. She wore black 2-inch heels that laced up her legs to her knees. Her hair was down in thick locks, and two ribbons were tied on either side of her head. Neji got up to her and put an arm around her waist to support her. She held on to his arm gratefully, and to Neji's surprise and delight, she rested her head a tad intimately and shyly on his shoulder and leaned on him.

Sakura had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heels. She took a step and fell down.She was wearing a hot-pink and black lace strapless dress. Small black lace gloves that reached her wrists and were tied with ribbons. A black flower was pinned to her hair and there were small black rosettes at the bottom of the dress. Strands of black beads hung off the waist of the dress and she wore black 2-inch heels laced up to her knees. Sasuke quickly walked up to her and offered his hand out of her. She took it and pulled herself up. She held onto Sasuke's121" value"Sask's, Sake's, Sausage's, Sauce's, Sapsucker's, Suzuki's, Sukey's, Sausages, Snake's, Stake's, Sapsuckers, Susie's, Sakes, Saucer's, Saxe's, Saki's, Suki's, Sack's, Sage's, Sasses, Sauces, Souk's, Saucers, Sykes, Assuages, Slakes, Snakes, Stakes, Saks, Sask, Souses, Susses, Asks, Sussex, Saxes, SOSes, Sacks, Sages, Sises, Souks" / arm tightly, teetering.

Fumio stepped out in a dark red one-shoulder dress with a slit up one leg with a few stitches holding it together. Kei stood next to her, wearing a white shirt and black pants. "Hello, everyone. Pair up, and get ready. I forgot the ballroom CDs, so we will be dancing a bit of tango before my friend comes by with them." She turned and popped in a CD and Kei walked up to her and grasped her waist and hand."Every boy, follow me and girls follow Fumio."

Music flooded the room as each boy stepped up to their partner. Sai and Seilin settled comfortably in this, while everybody else was a bit embarrassed about it.

"One-two-three, four, five, six-pause-seven-dip."

_Shakira-Objection (Tango)_

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible_

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable_

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name_

_But when it comes to me you don't care_

_If I'm alive or dead, so_

Sakura sang the lyrics softly as she danced with Sasuke. Sasuke enjoyed being with Sakura, and he twirled her and dipped her down to the floor like their instructors.

Hinata moved closer to Naruto, and breathed hotly onto the skin of Naruto's collarbone. He blushed a little, and dipped her so far back, and faked almost dropping her. She gasped, and Naruto smirked, and brought her back up, and continued the flurry of dancing.

Shikamaru and Ino danced so fast that you could barely see them. You could hear a few laughs from Ino and an occasional chuckle from Shikamaru.

_Chorus_

_Objection_

_I don't want to be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free,_

_And I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

_Objection_

_I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again_

_No way_

_I've got to get away_

Neji and Tenten twirled rapidly. Tenten winced a little. Neji looked worried and whispered "You ok?" Tenten gave him a shaky smile and said "Well, my feet hurt like hell and I will collapse after this has ended." Neji pulled her in closer and didn't say anything.

Sai and Seilin were laughing happily.

Gaara and Rika were dancing extremely slowly, due to Gaara's huge dislike of dancing and Rika's pain in the shoes.

_Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal_

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

_But you've got to know small things also count_

_Better put your feet on the ground_

_And see what it's about, so_

_To Chorus_

_I wish there was a chance for_

_You and me_

_I wish you couldn't find a place_

_to be away from me_

_This is pathetic_

_And sardonic_

_And sadistic_

_And psychotic_

_Tango is not for three_

_Was never meant to be_

_But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train like a horse_

_But don't you count on me_

_Don't you count on me boy_

_Chorus_

Fumio stopped the music. Everyone stopped, and Sakura, Tenten and Rika collapsed. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara caught them before they hit the ground.

Fumio said "Well, class is over for today. Bye." She left. Hinata, Ino and Seilin rushed over to the other girls' sides. They began to apologize over and over again to them. Rika cracked open one eye. "You should know that thank you, I liked the dress,I'm not ripping it to shreds, I hate dancing, I hate heels, and I need Skittles."

Sakura sat up and began to unlace the shoes and throw them at a basketball hoop, which fell in the basket. Tenten did the same, but she threw the shoes in the air towards the basket, threw several shuriken at them, and neatly pinned them by the laces to the backboard of the basketball hoop. Rika just ripped them off her feet and chucked them at the wall.

The three girls walked off to the changerooms, the dresses lifted up. Everyone else followed suit, minus the shoe-throwing thing.

Everyone stepped out of the changerooms clad in uniforms. Tenten left her hair down. They went off to their next class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hurr-hurr, I'm done. This will probably be the last chap before I go to Japan.

I need ideas, again. I'm out, and my brain is drained. Please, I'm begging you.

R&R if u likes this story. I'm so drained and tired. Hope you liked it. I couldn't end it that great and I was kinda going through a slight mood change.

pureazure


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, the last chap my computer was going through some technical difficulties, and I was rushing to put it out, so it wasn't that great. Hope this one makes up for when I was gone.

chapter nineteen

It was a couple days after the incident with dancing, all was peaceful, not nerve-wracking, not painful, not crazy, when one phone call changed all that.

"Ring Ring!"

Sai was reading a book on something for school on the couch when the phone rang. He lazily looked up from his book and leaned over to grab the phone. Naruto was eating ramen, Shikamaru was dozing on the floor and Sasuke was lounging in an armchair daydreaming of a certain pink-haired girl in that room that moment. Gaara was taking a shower and Neji was doing homework in his room.

"Hello? Hi, Mother." Sai looked surprised for a second, and continued with the phone call. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his brother talk on the phone. "All of us are doing fine, everything is normal right now." "..." "Oh? Really, Mother? You're coming to see us?" At this point, Sasuke and Naruto looked bewildered. "..." "Oh, and Neji's parents and Naruto's parents are coming too? Well, how are you going to arrange... Oh. At our house. I see. " "..." "Ok. Goodbye."

Naruto looked up from eating his 4th bowl of ramen. "What's happening?" Sai slammed his head against his book repeatedly. "Sai-teme, what the hell is happening? How come my parents and Neji-teme's parents were mentioned?"

Sai stopped killing his brain cells. "Our parents have decided to come see us. But not Shikamaru's or Gaara's parents. They're busy with some business agreement or whatever. They arranged to come here for a dinner thing. All of us except Shikamaru have to be there. His parents are coming later in the week. And we're supposed to bring our _girlfriends._" He tossed the book at Sasuke's head. It missed him and hit the wall.

Sasuke groaned and buried his face into a cushion on his armchair. "Where am I going to find a girl who isn't like the last million girls I introduced to Mother and Father?"

Neji calmly came down, carrying a plate and a glass, surveying the three uncertain-faced boys and the sleeping one. "I heard a phone. Who was it?"

"It was my mother. Our parents are coming. Saturday." Sai explained.

Neji walked over to another couch and collapsed on top of it. He covered his eyes with his arm. He groaned loudly. "Damn that. Our parents are expecting a girl. How are we going to explain and tell the fact Uchiha and I have been chasing two girls the entire time and still haven't gotten them to even like us at all yet?"

In the stairway, Gaara gave a small smirk. He had an idea. Might have to be a slight surprise and need four certain people unprepared, though. And to keep two certain people very busy until they forgot about Saturday.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lady Luck was pretty much hiding somewhere deep and dark for the time being for the boys. Or kicking back and having a margarita and watching or playing a trick. It was Friday, and about 6 days had passed since the phone call.

Neji's locker was broken into by fangirls and millions of notes of everlasting love filled his locker. Some were superglued, and he had to change lockers and lost all his stuff in the locker, it having been cleaned out by fangirls who wanted his gym clothes and pencils and stuff. Naruto walked smack into almost every door he passed by everywhere. Shikamaru's body was attracted to food or something, because food and drink kept landing on his head and various body parts. Sai kept doing the wrong homework and handing it in. Sasuke tripped alot and fell on his face alot. And Gaara kept stabbing himself accidentally with pencils. And pens. And scissors.

Sasuke fell on his face for the 453rd time, squishing his math homework and textbook. He sighed into the floor. It just was not his week. A fair-skinned hand entered his vision. "Hey, Chicken-ass Uchiha, need a hand?" Sakura bent down at the waist, offering her hand to Sasuke.

He grabbed her hand and stood up. He muttered his thanks and blushed a little and looked away. Sakura didn't notice and said "I need my hand back, Uchiha."

He let go and Sakura walked away to homeroom. Sasuke walked placidly after her, hands in his pockets staring at the ground. It just was not his week.

When he got inside, he was in a bad mood. All the boys were. You could see little black thunderclouds above their head. They all sat at their own desks, brooding. If one boy's parents were coming, usually the bad mood spread. Plus, their parents were sure to report to the other parents that aren't there to see their kids. It was about to get worse, that day.

The girls were all cheerful and hyper that morning, as they just had a girls' sleepover and were currently all chatting by the window. They were all relaxed, happy, and oblivious to everything around them.

Kakashi came in. He started reading his porn. A few minutes later, a frazzled-looking Shizune busted in. "KAKASHI!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS, YOU KNOW!!" she shrieked.

Kakashi gave her a passive look. "Oh, I forgot. I was going to, but I wanted to finish reading this chapter."

Shizune put her face into her hands and sighed. "Well too late now. Anyways, here they are. I have to go." She ran off. Don't blame her. Tsunade forgot to tell all the teachers to get the new exchange students and had passed out on her desk, so everything was left to Shizune. And there were about forty-fifty students of varying grades, so her nerves are shot. And she didn't drink her coffee that morning.

Two handsome boys walked in. All girls stopped talking, save our group by the window, who were laughing. They were drop-dead gorgeous. One boy, who's name was Francis, was tall and lean and well-built. He had intense dark-blue eyes, dark black messy spiky hair in all directions, and a dazzling smile. He had an air of a polite, mysterious French gentleman. The other boy, Cameron, was tall also, with sparkling mischievous bottle-green eyes and sandy brown hair that was messy and longish and grew to his chin. He gave a grin and his eyes darted around everywhere. He had an air of a childish, playful guy who wasn't afraid to do anything. He was from Portugal.

Kakashi looked up. "Class, get into your seats. Miss Tenten, I think the janitor would appreciate you not using the wall as target practice." Tenten got up and yanked a few darts and kunai out of the wall that was full of holes she made. "Thank you. Now you new people, introduce yourselves."

Francis gave a deep bow. "I am Francis, from Marseilles, France." The other gave a grin and did a very-feminine-curtsey, complete with the pulling back dress thing, which he wasn't wearing, earning him a few high-pitched girlish giggles from various girls in the class. The other boy gave him a glare, which he responded with sticking out his tongue. "I'm Cameron, from Portugal. I have no idea where I'm from, because my dad has us moving around everywhere."

Kakashi nodded and pointed to an empty seat next to Hinata and another in-between Seilin and Ino. "Sit there. Hinata will show you around later, as will either Seilin or Ino."

The bell rang and everyone rushed out. Tenten was waiting for everyone to go out before she did, as she didn't want to be groped and pushed and shoved and squeezed through the doorway. She played with a pin on her skirt, impatiently waiting for her classmates to somehow squeeze through that tiny door.

Neji was so pissed off and in such a bad mood that he just shoved through the crowd of people and left. Sasuke and Shikamaru followed suit.

Meanwhile, Hinata was in a small problem. Francis sat next to her and now she had to show him around. But he was so gentlemanly, taking her books for her.

"Y-You don't have to do that. I can carry my own books." Hinata stated nervously. That kind of stuff made her feel nervous and stubborn and made her stutter. But Francis shook his head. "It is fine. In my family, it is an honor to carry such a beautiful lady's items for her." Hinata blushed and looked away. "Really, you don't have to. They're my books. I should be carrying them."

"I didn't catch your name." Francis said smoothly. Hinata turned back. "Oh! My name is Hinata." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hinata." She blushed hotly and took that as a chance to grab her books back. She clutched them to her chest and stood up. She gestured to Ino, Seilin, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Tenten to leave. Which they did.

They got out, but the two exchange students followed them. They had to, of course. Seilin and Hinata were supposed to be guides. Seilin was also bothered by the other exchange student, she found him annoying.

"So you're Seilin. Nice to meet you." Cameron said, walking in step beside her. Seilin nodded and tried to walk faster to beside Sai who was having a name-calling argument with Naruto since the beginning of homeroom. Which explains why Naruto wasn't there to protect Hinata from Francis. But he kept up with her, asking annoying questions about the school.

"Are the teachers nice? When's lunch? Where is the bathroom? Where is the water fountain? Where's the gym? Who's the coach of the boys' soccer team?" he asked her, waving to pretty girls, winking at gorgeous girls, talking, walking, breathing, carrying his books, and one ear listening to something indiscernible connected to his iPod. Some multitasker. Seilin was really bothered by him. She lowered her chin onto her books.

"It's lunch. Ohmygod, I'm freaking starving." Tenten exclaimed randomly. She rushed up to her locker and began to frantically start putting in the code to her locker. Seilin laughed, and walked over to her locker to get something to eat. "No worries Tenten. Your food is waiting." She leaned over to Tenten's locker, and snatched her lunch. Seilin quickly shoved her books into her locker, grabbed her own lunch, slammed the door to her locker, and started running. Ino and Naruto laughed their heads off. Tenten took off after Seilin, screaming to give back her lunch.

Sakura sighed and opened her locker. She took out her lunch too. "I bet five lollipops that Tenten can't catch up."

Rika, who had missed homeroom and was now there, appeared. She was carrying her messenger bag, and everyone could see the packages of Skittles everywhere stuffed into her bag. "What Happened what happened what happened? I bet two huge bags of Skittles that Seilin will win. She's on the track team and the fastest runner." She rummaged in her bag for a moment, and took out two bags of tropical Skittles and a third that was already opened and popped one into her mouth.

Ino shook her head. "Tenten will catch her, you'll see. She's starving. I bet three bucks." She tossed her books into her locker and opened her lunch and took out a can of Coke.

Gaara smiled slightly and grabbed Rika by her waist (Important Note: They aren't together yet. It's a friends-with-benefits relationship. SORRIES RI-CHAN!! IT'S NOT OFFICAL YET!!). Rika took herself out of his grip. "Hi." she greeted. Gaara nodded. "Hi. Er, I need a favour, Rika-chan." he said, employing the -chan part. Rika nodded. Gaara took a deep breath. "Could you come by my house tomorrow around 7? You see, my friends that I'm living with, their parents are coming. Some of them, anyway. Well, and our parents are all friends, so of course they would tell my parents about me. Like how I'm doing, that stuff. Um, could you come and well...?" he broke off, unable to finish.

Rika smiled normally at him. "I get what you mean; you want them to think you have a girlfriend for once. Me, right? No problem. See you there." She walked away in the direction the other people were, her long red hair swaying in rhythm of her walking. Now, after all that, Rika wanted to relax, zone out, eat Skittles and drink Coke, get hyper on that, and maybe beat up that French pretty boy that was flirting with Hinata. Or pound some sense into Naruto's head that his girlfriend is being hit on by a French boy. Or jump on Sai, get him to wake up and notice someone was bothering his pretty little girlfriend. Seilin, wasn't it? Or push that Spanish boy into the very convenient puddle of mud next to him. She always felt stronger after eating her healthy diet of colourful Skittles and three cans of Coke. Maybe she'll give Gaara some too. And maybe Sakura too. And to that bird over there. And gang up with Ino to pound some sense into Naruto's empty-but-filled-with-ramen-and-Hinata-and-fighting-with-Sai brain.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji wandered over to where the group was. They were still in a pretty bad mood. Sasuke was throwing death glares everywhere at anyone and anything. Shikamaru was grumbling about 'stupid parents are so troublesome. Neji, well, Neji nearly smashed a locker door, sent I-will-kill-you glare to everyone in his path and a simple I-will-give-you-a-painful-death-if-you-even-step-near-me glare to all of his fangirls. Which sent them to tears. Stupid over-emotional-females-dressed-in-barely-enough-fabric-to-cover-vital-parts-we-don't-want-to-see.

Well, Ino was laughing and arguing with Sai and Naruto put in ten bucks that Seilin will get tired and hide Tenten's lunch somewhere to the heaping pile of bets. Gaara put in a bar of chocolate that Tenten will win, but Seilin gets tired first. Hinata put in a few licorice whips for Tenten to get her lunch at the end of lunch break when Neji actually noticed Tenten was gone. He scanned the grounds; he couldn't see her anywhere. That worried him.

Then everyone saw Tenten jump over a wall, race over, pink-cheeked and grinning like a madwoman. She was proudly holding up her lunch high. Neji sighed in silent relief. She had a few leaves in her hair, and a couple scratches. Everyone, including the exchange students and moody boys, clapped loudly and whistled. She bowed deeply and fell to the ground next to Sakura and Ino. She grinned, and began to breathe deeply to regain her breath before eating. Sai began to look worried and glanced around for Seilin.

Then Seilin rounded the corner of the school, eating an apple calmly and holding something behind her back. She had a huge, sad-looking fake frown on her face. "Aww, Tenten-chyan found her lunch!!" she cooed sickly and fakely. Everyone looked at her for answers to the bet. "I hid her lunch in the woods, where a pile of bushes where. I got tired, and hid it there."

Naruto cheered, because he won the bet partly. Gaara and Rika got to a share in the winnings also. I don't think you people care what they got, they shared somewhat unequally. So I'll move on to what Seilin was hiding behind her back.

Tenten was bandaging the scratches with the help of Sakura, and Ino was taking out the leaves in her hair. She scarcely took a huge, hungry bite out of her peanut-butter-and-strawberry-jelly sandwich when Seilin threw away her apple core, fished out a caramel candy and stuffed it into her mouth. She tossed some to Sai. Then she took out from behind her back: Tenten's prized skateboard with the Sitka tree painted on it and with the mini-black-and-white-and-red-and-electric-green war with the tanks and explosions on it, given to her as a birthday present last year from the Akatsuki. She also took Ino's backpack with the checker-design on it.

Seilin waved the things around. She hopped on the skateboard and skated as fast as she could away. Tenten immediately jumped up and took off after her. Ino shrieked indignantly when she tried to stand up, and promptly found out that she had been sitting too long and fell to the ground.

Well, now you know something about Seilin. She skateboards alot too, has a sweet, smart, perfect student side that she shows to teachers and other students, but really, she's just another skater girl who's main focus is skateboarding, and her talent and passion in picking or decoding any lock. She likes to steal people's stuff, and tempt them into chasing her, for fun. Very few people can actually catch her, as she's also into running. Alot. Not too many people actually see the skater side, because usually she forgets herself and stays a perfect person until someone or herself reminds her to change back to normal. And she has pretty much no sense of danger. At all.

Anyways, Sakura sighed exasperatedly and chewed a bite of her sandwich. She called after the running Seilin, who was laughing as she ran in a circle, and dropped the stuff randomly on the ground. "Sei-chan!! Eat, or you'll become one of those scary people that are creepy thin."

Seilin pouted and sat down next to Sakura. "Kays', Saki, I'm eating." She took out cheese and crackers.

Cameron edged closer towards Seilin. "I like you, you're daring. Would you go out with me?" Sai finally noticed, but before he could move a centimeter Rika casually came over and smacked the guy in the head with her bag. It collided with his head with a dull thunk and he rubbed the sore spot where the bag hit him.

Rika shrugged to everyone and said "Well. I guess Hidan-kun must have actually put something heavy in my bag." She dug through it and resurfaced with a wrench and a hammer. She smiled innocently as possible and tossed them back into her bag. Everyone sweat-dropped. 'Rika is crazy.'

The bell rang. Hinata, Naruto, Francis, Cameron, and Ino stood up to go. They left. Shikamaru lazily went after them. Sasuke and Neji were about to ask Tenten and Sakura to come to the tomorrow's dinner party thing, but they spotted a couple fangirls lurking by the fence, and they disappeared. Gaara turned to face Sakura and Tenten. "Hey, I need you two to be at my house around 7 tomorrow. Be a little late, I don't mind. Dress nicely, no profanity shirts. Wear normal clothing, don't wear high heels, and don't wear sluttish clothing. Just you two. Hinata, she should come also, but on seven on the dot. She can't be late."

Gaara and Rika turned to leave. Sakura and Tenten wondered why should they be late, and Hinata on the dot. The mystery. They turned to the building to prepare for their next classes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, at six-forty-five, Sasuke/Sai's, Neji's, and Naruto's parents arrived at the boys' house. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were very messed up, even though they were glad to see their parents. Their reason for being messed up: Gaara reassured them everything was going to turn out right, and Gaara isn't that up on his reassurances. They still didn't have girls attending with them.

And a quick note: Shikamaru wasn't there. He wasn't required to attend, so he didn't go. He went out to go star-watching with Ino.

Mikoto Uchiha immediately embraced and cooed over both dark-haired boys. "Oh, Sasu-chan, you're taller now!! Sai-chan, you must eat more, you're looking thin." Fugaku Uchiha just nodded to Sasuke and Sai and greeted them.

Neji's mother, Hitomi Hyuga, kissed her son on the forehead and smiled. Hizashi Hyuga put an arm around Neji.

Kushina Uzumaki bounced up and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto returned the embrace just as tightly, until both were losing air in their lungs. Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, ruffled his hair and smiled down at his son.

I actually have a better reason to the different last names of Minato and Kushina. Kushina didn't want to have the same last name, and was proud of her maiden name, so she kept it as Uzumaki. As for Naruto, she wanted her son to have the same last name as her, and Minato, almost having zero choice, had to give in to all this. And he was a softy when it came to his wife and son.

Then all the mothers had to look and greet the other boys, same ritual. They would kiss the boy on the cheek and say how much each boy has grown.

"Why don't we all come into the house? It's cold outside." Hizashi stated. The boys nodded and lead them in. They all went to the living room to talk and wait for the dinner part to be set up by hired maids and caterers for this occasion, and the girls to arrive, of course.

If you wanted to know, Naruto wore a silky dress orange shirt with a couple buttons unbuttoned and black jeans, Neji wore a beige dress shirt with a couple buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants, Sasuke wore a dark blue dress shirt and darker blue pants, Sai wore a soft black shirt with lines of varying shades of black and black cutoff khakis, Gaara wore a maroon t-shirt and sandy brown khakis.

Rika, Seilin, and Hinata all rang the door at once when the clock hit seven. They were all smiling, dressed to kill, and ready to do anything. Gaara got the door, and his jaw almost dropped at Seilin and Hinata, and dropped at Rika. All weren't dressed formal, they did overkill.

Seilin was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, grey Converse with frays in it and laces, a violet ribbon choker, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off with a splatter of bright red and lime green. Underneath was a mesh long-sleeved shirt. Her long hair was clipped back with a giant barrette messily. She was carrying a lock pick and was absentmindedly picking at a lock in her hand.

Hinata was trying to look inside. She was wearing a white tank top with black and blue and green paint stains on it, dark green cutoff khakis at the knee with rips everywhere, and sky-blue skater shoes with black paint spatter all over and striped red and black arm warmers. She wore a delicate silver chain with a tiny dice charm and several thin gold bangles. She grinned at Gaara and batted her thickly mascara-ed eyelashes jokingly. Her hair was in two loose braids, and a skateboard leaning against her hip.

Rika was poking Seilin. She wore a striped red and white cami, tattered black skinny jeans, a slightly damaged black motorcycle jacket, and black skate shoes with red lines in random places. She let her hair hang freely, and was wearing three necklaces of a delicate silver chain, a black and red ribbon, and red cord.

Gaara shut his jaw, and let them in. They all nodded fake-graciously, kicked off their shoes and left them there, and Rika kissed Gaara on the cheek, and took out a Skittle. Gaara grinned and fake-blushed and lead them upstairs.

"Everyone, introducing Seilin, Hinata and Rika." The girls stood, looking at everyone. Seilin sat down next to Sai, Hinata sat next to Naruto and Rika waited until Gaara sat before she sat. The mothers immediately began to talk to the girls.

"Rika, it's lovely to meet you!" Hitomi said happily. Rika relaxed, and smiled. "You too, I'm Gaara's girlfriend." Hitomi looked surprised and glanced at Gaara, who nodded and mouthed 'It's true.' "Well," she said, turning back to Rika, "I didn't expect-well! How did you meet?"

Rika grinned slightly maniacally and said "Well, I saved him from this house because of that annoying ramen-obsessed blond, the freaky white-eyed long-haired guy, the guy with the hair that makes him look like a pineapple, and that guy with the hair that looks like a chicken butt's fangirls were staking out his house. I live about ten doors down, and just go back from New York, when I saw and heard my friends Hinata and Tenten calling out to me." She gestured, pointed at the various guys.

Hitomi nodded and started up a conversation about New York. "You lived in New York? Tell me, is it true-"

And that conversation continued on enthusiastically. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. 'She probably impressed Hitomi, and now good word about me and Rika will be passed to Mother. I'm safe. Too bad about Hyuga and Uchiha, they seem to be worried.' He chuckled as a combination of worry, panic and death into a glare was sent at Gaara twice. He only smirked, and watched his probably-now-girlfriend entertain Neji's mother with stories and sightings of people both females knew in New York. Who knew Rika had connections to the owner of Bergdorf's and Barneys. And knew several famous designers personally.

Seilin was having a slightly weird and uncomfortable time, because both adult Uchihas were giving her a silent examination. She guessed she was fine, with the approving-looking nod given to her when they saw she wasn't wearing a skirt. During that entire time, she was fiddling with her MP3, listening to Simple Plan's new single, "When I'm Gone." And Sum 41's "The Hell Song." Because the entire examination was exactly 7 minutes and 2 seconds.

Then, Mikoto started talking to her, she yanked out her headphones. She began somewhat cheerfully. "Seilin, wasn't it? I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Please, call me Mikoto. Now, which one of my boys is your boyfriend?" She also expected it to be Sasuke, and that Seilin was his girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm Sai's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Mikoto." Seilin said pleasantly. Mikoto looked taken aback, but nevertheless continued on. "Oh, really, now. Well, what are you interested in?"

"Lockpicking, skateboarding, listening to music, fixing cars and Formula One racing." She grinned down at her hands in her lap at both Fugaku and Mikoto's reactions. One was very impressed, and the other shocked. Fugaku spoke up for the first time that night. "Really, who's your team for Formula One racing?"

And that conversation went extremely well. The two talked happily about Ferrari and Porsche, and what a shame Lamborghini doesn't race. Mikoto, who now looked extremely happy, leaned towards Sai, who had a slightly shocked, surprised and slightly smug look. "Your girlfriend impressed your father. That, is the near impossible. She's quite the catch, herself."

Sai grinned. He was safe. Anyone who could impress Fugaku was a definite approval. And a plus, his mother liked Sei-chan too. Double win. He stuck out his tongue and smirked at his brother. Sasuke shot a death glare, and resumed looking slightly worried. Sai smirked again, at his brother's worry. Idiot. Just hope that Gaara's plan works.

Hinata also easily impressed Kushina. They talked about amusement parks, and how the rides are never scary or live-flashing enough. Minato smiled and whispered to his son. "Hinata knows how to keep a conversation with Kushina. All the other girls, they couldn't even keep up with your mother's fast talking." And it was true. Almost all the words she said were a blur, and Hinata managed to give perfect making-sense replies that delighted Kushina Uzumaki.

Finally, all the conversation slowed down and Hizashi spoke, directing his question to Neji. "Son, where's your girlfriend? And Sasuke, the same."

"Uh……. Well, um, you see….." Neji started to say when he was interrupted by a loud ear-piercing scream and a loudly yelled swear word.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"FUCK!!"

A loud thunk and a ripping sound were heard. Then all was quiet. Then the door bell rang. Gaara calmly stood up and went down the stairs to the foyer. He opened the door, and two angry-looking females came in. One was dripping blood from her arm, and the other carrying two skateboards. "Hi Gaara. Tennie-chan had a slight accident when coming up the stairs. She was juggling a few kunai, and she missed the top step and well…you can guess the rest." Sakura said as she tossed the two skateboards on the stairs before turning around to help Tenten bandage up her arm.

Gaara only smirked and said "Lovely outfits." Tenten turned and said sarcastically "Thank you. It only took us thirteen hours to prepare them." Gaara led them up the stairs and everyone turned to look at them. Everyone fell silent and looked astonished, especially Neji and Sasuke, except for Rika. She only grinned scarily and winked. She decided to say hi.

"Hi Saki-chan and Ten-chan! You two look terrific!"

And Neji glared angrily at Tenten, who only smiled to everyone, fakely-oblivious to Neji's very pissed off glare at her clothing. Her choice of shirt, actually.

He thought he told her to burn it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Holy Shiitake Mushrooms, this was extra long. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed typing it. I think this was the longest I have ever typed up.

I had a great time in Japan, thank you. The food rocked, and teenagers there are dressed extreme. It was pretty sweet.

R&R

pureazure


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hi Saki-chan and Ten-chan! You two look terrific!"

Tenten gave a huge grin and ran over to hug the girl, one-armed. "Rika-chan! You look fabulous too!"

Gaara leaned over and tapped Tenten on the shoulder. She straightened, and took out Ino's duct taped sliver iPod out to listen. It was only because Tenten was too lazy to go find her MP3, which she had lost again, so she stole Ino's iPod.

Gaara introduced them. "Tenten, and Sakura."

Tenten was wearing a black camisole, and over that was Sasuke's red button-up shirt from a while ago, with the sleeves sewn in loose X stitches back on, then chopped to short sleeves, and a bunch of multicolored bracelets running up her arm. Midnight blue jeans and a thick neon lime green belt and taken-off-but-were-in-the-foyer lime green Converse.

On her other arm, was bandages up to her elbow. A hint of red was seen around the middle in an uneven line. She also wore a silver chain and of course, her hair was in her customary two buns with red ribbons. She stood with a lazy grace, leaning on her bubble-gum pink haired sister. She was aware Neji was glaring angrily and maybe slightly glazing at her.

_What I would give to have you look in my direction_

_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention _

_I touch myself like it's somebody else _

_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind_

_Let me show you_

Thought that was appropriate.

Sakura, on the other hand, was semi-nervous and was fiddling with the ends of her pink hair, which was flowing loosely, framing her pretty face and emphasizing her wide emerald green eyes as she took in the adults. She was wearing an acid green t-shirt with an evil-looking mechanical robot bunny on it, many silver bangles on both wrists, ratty black jeans that have been washed alot so it's kinda faded, dangling red suspenders and a blush-pink belt.

Previously-worn dirty white Converse were down in the foyer. She gave a sweet smile. And sat down next to Sai and Sasuke. Like in-between them. Sasuke couldn't really tear his eyes off of Sakura, who didn't notice him staring.

Tenten sat next to Hinata and Rika. A silence fell over everyone as the adults took in the two girls. Hinata slowly unraveled the bandages on Tenten's arm, much to the weapon girls' unconsented silence. Hinata poked at the coagulated blood and the probably-forming scar tissue. She sighed and re-bandaged her arm. Maybe some of her healing stuff will lessen the scar.

Hitomi Hyuga glanced over at Tenten, who was looking out the window at the setting sun. _'I wonder...'_ She cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Hello, Miss Tenten and Miss Sakura."

Tenten nodded and said "Hi. I'm Tenten. And you are...?"

Hitomi was quick to answer. "Hitomi Hyuga."

Tenten nodded again and stood up fast. "Gaara, I need to ask you something."

Sakura stood up too. "Me too. It will only take a minute." she said politely.

The two girls and one boy marched up the stairs. Tenten collared Gaara with her unhurt arm and brought him close to her face. "What the fuck is going on?" she seethed.

Gaara said calmly, "I know you might hate me for this, but Hyuga and Uchiha actually needed a female to impress their parents. You see, it was always them and Naruto and Nara with the girls. Now, they needed a girl to actually be able to impress their parents for once, as the girls they always brought were dumb whores with short miniskirts and annoying voices. So, they didn't have any plan, and I didn't say anything except to invite you two over, late. To save their asses."

_'And the fact they are totally heads-over-heels in love with you both? Jeez, you two are so oblivious, but then again they don't show much of any emotion.' _He added as a silent afterthought.

Tenten didn't say anything, and dropped him. She thought for a minute and looked at Sakura. "Fine."

Gaara thought she would have run out. "What? Repeat that."

"I said, fine. I'll play pretend."

* * *

Everyone sat at the large dining room table, not crowded at all. Then the food came, and settings of a whole bunch of different forks, knives and spoons. It was sort of a test.

All the girls picked up the seafood fork and began to eat the appetizer. It was a delicate baby lobster, and the girls had no trouble at all picking out what fork. All the parents were amazed that each girl knew exactly which fork to use. Mikoto decided to start up a conversation.

"Who are your parents and siblings?" she asked, playing around with her napkin.

Rika said, "Coco Utari and Kentaro Utari. My father is a lawyer, and my mother is a designer. They both live in New York City. My brother is Hidan."

Mikoto didn't look surprised, and continued on. "Seilin?"

"Oh, my father is Masato Uyemoto, and my mother is Mieko. My mother stays at home, and my father is the owner of several successful restaurants."

Hinata looked up and almost-whispered quietly. "My mother was Satsuki Haruno and my father was Katsuya Haruno."

Mikoto took notice of the past tense and asked "What happened to them?"

"My mother was a florist and my father was a banker. They died in a car crash." Hinata lowered her eyes down to her plate, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all that Mikoto said before they were interrupted by a slam of a door.

Not an angry slam, but an on-purpose slam.

Four figures were seen behind the frosted glass door before it opened. Three knowingly grinning boys walked in. Yes, even Itachi was grinning. Hidan, Itachi and Sasori were shielding a person from view. Itachi cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mother, Father, Hitomi-san, Hizashi-san, Kushina, Minato. But we have someone who just came back from Europe, specifically France, to say Hello to the all teenage girls here." But none of the boys moved until a frustrated voice finally yelled out.

"Move it, un! I want to see my little sisters, un!"

And Ino and Hinata's jaws dropped. Tenten and Sakura broke into extremely happy looking grins. Seilin looked shocked, as did Rika. The person behind the three standing boys shoved them away and stood alone for one second before being knocked down by six excited, bubbly happy girls.

"DEIDARA!!"

Ino jumped on Deidara's chest, Sakura on one leg, Seilin on the other, Hinata on stomach, Tenten on one arm, Rika on the other.

"You aren't leaving again, baka." They all chorused. "Stupid Niisan."

Okay, Deidara went on a trip some years ago to France to study art for a while. All six girls had missed him terribly, as he left without a warning, and didn't even call. He was Sasori's and Hidan's best friend since they were born, as that friendship started out with Deidara throwing a mean kick and a blanket at Sasori and throwing a bottle at Hidan's head. All the girls called him Niisan because he was like a brother, taught Hinata to paint, taught them all how to draw, and he was always there and he was annoying.

They let him stand up, they all group-hugged him.

Sasori looked fake-hurt, and said "What? No hugs for me and Hidan and Itachi? We dragged him back all the way from France, from that easel he was painting and obsessing over." They really did. Life was slightly boring without him after a couple years, and they really went all the way to France to find him.

They had their ways to get to France.

Rika and Hinata grabbed their arms and grabbed the older boys' arms and swept them into a huge group hug.

Fugaku coughed and said "Would you like to join us for dinner? We were at first course, before you barged in."

_"Oui, Monsieur Uchiha. Nous avons pas mange diner."_ Deidara said.

The French accidentally slipped out. (Yes, Mr. Uchiha. We have not eaten dinner.)

Fugaku looked confused, but Hitomi caught the French and asked Deidara to sit next to her and Tenten. Tenten looked delighted and began rapidly speaking French with Deidara, who looked surprised and answered her easily.

_"Ma cherie, tu parles français, un!!" _Deidara said, grinning down at the brown-haired girl. (My darling, you speak French, un!!)

Tenten nodded and answered _"Oui, Deidara-kun. Je parle français tres tres bien!! Merci Madame Kurenai!!" _(Yes, Deidara-kun. I speak French very, very well!! Thank you Madame Kurenai!!)

Deidara laughed.

Then Hitomi interrupted them and began to ask questions in equally quick French. _"Tu habites a France, Monsieur Deidara? Et Mademoiselle Tenten, vous parlez français?" _(You live in France, Mr. Deidara? And Miss Tenten, you speak French?)

That started a very confusing conversation between Tenten and Deidara. Neji was in awe and confused at the rapid talk, he didn't even understand half of it, and yet Tenten easily answered his mother. He was relieved.

But still _very, very _pissed off about Sasuke's shirt. He was going to ask her why she was wearing, and dispose of it for her.

The rest of the people didn't understand a word, except for Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori. They were all wearing the exact same smirk of smugness that they had brought Deidara back.

Even if they didn't show it, they had missed the freakishly long-haired girly French-talking annoying loud blond male that had been away for so long. He had even painted his nails purple. Good God. What the hell do the French do in their crazy country?

Sakura grinned before being interrupted by Mikoto. Fugaku began to talk to Seilin again. "Sakura, how did you meet Sasuke-chan?"

Sakura looked at Mikoto, and sent a wink and a look to Sasuke saying _'Play along, ok?' _before beginning to talk.

"I was walking down the hall to my locker, and I was listening to my sisters' iPod, not paying any attention to anything at all, when I crashed into Sasuke-kun. My stuff went flying everywhere."

She paused dramatically. "Then, Sasuke helped me pick up all my papers and books when I grabbed my pencil at the same time he did. I looked up and was immediately drawn into his eyes. He stared right back...we immediately clicked." Sakura finished.

Mikoto looked at her son for elaboration.

Sasuke immediately added, "It was like love at first sight, and a spark jumped at the contact of our hands that day."

Mikoto looked dreamy after this, and Sakura winked at Sasuke again and gave him a really quick triumphant smile. Sasuke smiled a tiny smile back.

The dinner went by uneventfully after that except Hidan who swore a couple times, and soon the hired maids cleaned up the table.

Mikoto and Fugaku stood up. "Before we leave today, we would like to see something. Girls, could you please bring up your shoes?" Fugaku said stiffly.

Rika, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Seilin exchanged strange looks, went downstairs and brought up their shoes. All the adults looked at the shoes and all of them breathed a silent sigh of relief. None of the shoes were girly shoes at all, weren't high heels, and were all dirty, and normal.

"We will now go. We give our approval, by the way, to all of your girlfriends." Hizashi said.

Hitomi, Mikoto, and Kushina all hugged and kissed the embarrassed boys before leaving. Fugaku said goodbye to his boys and strode out. Hizashi smiled and said goodbye and left. Minato gave a thumbs-up to Naruto and smiled. Naruto returned it and Minato left.

Deidara waltzed into the foyer, Sasori, Itachi and Hidan behind him. "We're leaving!! Bonsoir!" (Goodbye!!)

Deidara paused for a second. "Et petite soeurs (little sisters), I just remembered!! Fleur-chan (Flower-chan aka Konan for you forgetful people,), received a present from Pein-sama. A big present, a red Ferrari Spyder. And he bought a huge villa in Italie (Italy) for her." The girls gasped and nodded knowingly.

Hidan gestured to his little sister to leave. "C'mon Rika-chan, we have to go home." Rika skipped over, jammed her feet into her shoes, kissed Gaara on the cheek and left with Hidan.

Itachi nodded to both of his brothers before disappearing.

Sasori smiled sheepishly and asked "Do you know which window is unlocked? I forgot my keys. And Sei-chan, you're coming with me. Your parents want you home in five minutes. Hina-chan, I expect you and the others to find your way home. Sorry, can't fit you all on my motorcycle."

Hinata groaned and said "All the windows are unlocked, you know that, stupid. We're lucky we have nothing of actual value in the house." And she hit Sasori on the head.

Sasori rubbed the sore part, and left with Deidara and Seilin. When the roaring of motorcycles faded away, Tenten collapsed onto the stairs, clutching her arm. "Hinata? A little help here?"

Sakura ripped off the bandages on Tenten's arm and to everyone's horror, the wound was still bleeding.

"Shit." Hinata dug in her bag frantically and searched her pockets until but came up with nothing. She groaned loudly. She gestured to Sakura to wipe off as much blood as possible. Hinata fished out fresh bandages and re-bandaged up her arm.

Tenten sighed. She stood up, and without a word, gathered up the bloodied bandages and walked upstairs to find a trash can to put them in. Neji followed her.

* * *

Back downstairs, Gaara and Sai disappeared, probably into the music studio. Hinata disappeared outside. After a couple minutes, Naruto joined her. Sakura sat down on the staircase. Sasuke sat down on the staircase too, not too far away from her. They sat in comfortable silence until Sasuke decided to say something.

"You know, back there when my mom asked how did we meet, quick thinking." He said awkwardly.

She nodded and said, "Well, thanks. I couldn't help but spout out the dramatic bit at the end, good thinking on your part."

"Yeah." He said finally. Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say. Sakura looked gorgeous, sitting on the stairs with him, her face serene and eyes closed. He scooted over behind Sakura.

"How come your hair is pink?" He mentally slapped himself for such a weird question, but he reached out a hand tentatively to play with a few strawberry-pink locks.

Sakura laughed. "I was wondering when you might ask that, Uchiha. I don't know. Genetically screwed up hair? Ino has platinum blonde hair, and Hinata has navy-bluish hair, Sasori has red, and Tenten has brown and I have pink." She turned to face Sasuke.

She studied him for a moment. _'He is handsome. No wonder the fangirls are after him. And he's actually kinda nice."_

She shivered. The house was cold. Sasuke noticed her shiver and moved down a step. He moved Sakura between his legs and motioned for her to fold up her legs and tuck them underneath her.

She did and with Sasuke's legs on either side of her and her back against his chest was warm. She relaxed, reveling in the warmth. "Thank you." She whispered happily.

Sasuke smiled. They sat like that for a few minutes, until Sakura became very warm. "Uh, S-Sasuke, I'm pretty warm now." She said, deciding that she might as well call him Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart leapt at the moment she said his name out of total free will. But he kept his mind intact. He smirked at the girl. "No."

"Sasuke, I'm really warm and I think I can-Mmmph!!" Sakura's dreamy emerald green eyes widened and snapped to surprise as Sasuke kissed her. Her eyes stared at his closed ones. It was very sweet, and short. Sasuke broke off the kiss and decided he liked kissing Sakura. Her lips were soft, and tasted like cherries.

Sakura blinked and flushed pink. "Oh!" she clutched her cheeks in embarrassment. She looked down at the ground. "Oh!" She felt flustered, her heart was pounding faster than normal, and it was her first kiss.

Sasuke turned her face towards him. She raised her eyes to look at him. Sasuke looked blown away but slightly ashamed of what he did. Sakura looked slightly panicked, amazed and shy. Sasuke didn't look at her. "Sasuke-kun. Look at me, please?"

Sasuke's hopes leapt and he looked up. Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the cheek gently. She didn't know why she did that, but she was so confused and everything and she couldn't think clearly. She quickly stood up, jammed her shoes on and ran out the door, leaving a confused Sasuke still sitting on the stairs.

* * *

Tenten went into the kitchen to throw away her trash. She tossed it into the garbage dead on without looking and turned to hit Neji in the chest. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed.

She looked up at his face. He looked majorly pissed. Tenten took a step back, biting her lip.

"Why are you wearing Uchiha's shirt?" he said angrily and slightly jealously. His furious pearly white eyes locked on Tenten's light brown ones. "Why?" He repeated, taking a step forward, which made Tenten take a step back.

"It's none of your business of what I wear, _Hyuga_. I wear whatever I want, not what someone wants me to wear." She pronounced defiantly. She wasn't afraid, yet.

But she made a huge, bold mistake. "Why are you so furious about me wearing _Sasuke's _shirt anyway? It's not _yours _or anything."

That made him really furious. The fact that Tenten called him by last name and Sasuke by his first just made him crack. He loved her, dammnit. That hurt his heart. He slammed her into a wall. Tenten winced in pain, and bit her lip hard. That really hurt. He held her arms pinned to the wall. She didn't try to struggle, her back hurt like hell.

He leaned over and whispered angrily in her ear, his breath tickling her ear and neck. "That is exactly why." Then he kissed her. It was a hard, forceful, jealous, pent-up anger, furious, bruising one hell of a kiss.

Tenten's eyes widened considerably, extremely surprised. In slight realization of this action and the emotion in the kiss, she gripped his arms gently and responded slightly to the kiss, unsure of what to do. Neji finally pulled away, eyeing his handiwork on Tenten's now-swollen, bruised red lips.

Neji released one arm and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing Tenten snapped out of her daze and did it for him. He gently pulled the shirt off and tossed it into the garbage. He was going to set fire to it, he noted. He released her from the wall silently. She stood quietly, her unsure eyes observing him. She wasn't scared of him or anything, but she silently understood the feelings in the kiss.

She shivered. Now, without the shirt covering her arms, she was cold. Neji noticed this and immediately unbuttoned his shirt, shucked it off and handed it to her.

"Here. You're cold. Don't worry about me, I'm used to this." He added when Tenten shook her head.

Tenten shook the shirt and put it on. Oh, it was warm. She smiled and hugged herself. She took in the scent of Neji in his clothes. He smelled good, and was probably one of those people who always smelled good. She turned about to thank Neji.

"Thank you, Neji-kun." She said sincerely and smiled happily. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Neji stiffened for a split second before returning the embrace. She looked good in his shirt. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, but Tenten let go and he restrained himself. They both heard a slam of the front door.

"Oh! I think my sisters left. See you Monday!" Tenten said cheerfully, reveling in the warmth from Neji's shirt and the softness. She walked out, Neji following her down the stairs, where a still-stunned Sasuke sat on the stairs.

Tenten didn't notice him, ran past him and put on her shoes, and raced out after Sakura. "Bye, Neji-kun!" She called over her shoulder, before hopping on her skateboard and racing away, almost hitting Naruto walking up the path. Hinata had already noticed Sakura skating away, and left already.

Neji noticed Sasuke sitting on the stairs and flicked him in the head. "Hello? Earth to Uchiha."

Sasuke snapped back to reality. "Hyuga, I think I made the worst mistake of my life." He buried his face in his hands. Naruto walked up, and noticed Neji and the face-in-hands Sasuke.

"Neji-teme, what's wrong with Sasuke-teme?" Neji turned to look at the blonde.

"He just made the worst mistake of his life." Neji informed Naruto.

The two standing boys both looked down at the messed up, sad, made-the-worst-mistake-with-the-love-of-his-life-Sakura-Haruno, I-think-I-just-screwed-up-somehow Uchiha.

* * *

_That's what he thinks._

_Love,_

_pureazure_


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm feeling slightly sad……this story is slowly coming to an end._

_And my Internet connection is retarded._

Chapter Twenty One

On Monday, back to school, the boys were all just bored out of their minds. The girls haven't arrived yet, and Sasuke was in a sad, self-hating mood. Naruto was hanging from a tree, Shikamaru was sleeping, Sasuke was sitting on the bench, his head in his hands, Neji was staring into space, Gaara was staring at the gate, and Sai was poking and punching Naruto to make him fall out of the tree.

That's when something kinda bad happened.

Francis and Cameron came up to them, glancing around. Obviously they were looking for the girls. They had actually noticed that they were friends of the girls, but dense enough to not notice that four out of six of them were the boyfriends of the girls. Sure, they didn't really show that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But that's at school.

Francis came up first to Naruto and Sai. "Bonjour, have you seen Mademoiselle Hinata?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Haven't seen them since Saturday. Why?" Sai said, landing a punch of Naruto's stomach. He nearly fell out of the tree.

"Because I would like to speak to her." That was all he could say before Rika came skipping up and knocked Naruto out of the tree. He glared at her, but she threw a bowl of instant ramen at him.

"Here ramen boy, eat that." She turned towards Francis, glaring at him. The glare said "Stay away or I'll kill you. I'll just plain kill you," mimicking and combining Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara's glares into one powerful heck of an evil glare.

"Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. I do not think I have seen you before." He bowed to Rika.

She sniffed and turned away and leapt on Gaara's lap. "Go away. Before I hurt you." Rika yelled in an alarmingly calm manner. Cameron and Francis disappeared from view, slightly frightened of the tiny redheaded ferocious female who was currently eating Skittles with a vengeance. Don't blame her. That's her breakfast.

She yawned widely and blinked. "Good morning. How come Sasuke is all emo and brooding and dark today? Here, ramen boy, eat more." She tossed another cup of ramen at Naruto. "Hey, someone answer me here. Or I'll burn you all like I burned the ants. And my brother's clothes. And those cookies. Hi, Sei-chan!"

The dark-haired female walked up, munching on a bagel. "Hi Ri-chan. Hi everyone." She sat on the floor next to Naruto and Sai.

Neji obliged her by saying, "Good morning, Rika and Seilin. On Saturday, Sasuke thinks he made the biggest mistake of his life. It was after you all left and the other three stayed a bit."

"Yeah, teme has been on the dark side since Saturday. He's been beating me up more than usual, provoking Neji and Gaara, annoying Shikamaru, and trying to kill Sai-teme and dump all his paints." Naruto said muffledly, his mouth was full of ramen.

"Uh, the bell's going to ring. Troublesome." The bell rang at that moment and everyone rushed to the school.

* * *

In homeroom, everyone was just lazing about, generally being sane and normal-ish. Rika was feeding Gaara Skittles through kisses. Shikamaru and Ino were being cute and annoying all over the place. Seilin was lying into Sai, and they were dozing. Hinata and Naruto were laughing.

Neji was sitting with Sasuke, but every so often shooting glazes at Tenten, who occasionally caught him staring and smiled. Tenten and Sakura were sitting together, drawing on the back wall an elaborate mural of street art involving their homeroom so they wouldn't get in too much trouble with Kakashi about it, drawn in pencil and they were planning to colour it later.

There was an exception.

Sasuke, of course.

He was stoic more than usual, he punched Naruto painfully in the back of his head, and he was really, really sad and angsty looking and emotion was visible. VISIBLE! He kept sadly glancing at Sakura sorrowfully and painfully. It was seriously painfully sad to see, the Uchiha looking so defeated. I feel bad for Sasuke. Really! And all the poor boy got was an interpreted wrong message.

Sakura other the other hand, was very engrossed in her part of the mural. She didn't notice or feel the heavy cloud of emotion. But deep underneath, she was very anxious and worried, and glanced at Sasuke a couple times. He looked like a little boy who's lost his way. She was thinking really hard when the intercom blasted loudly with Anko's overly cheerful voice with the hint of mischief.

"_Hi, people. Good morning to you all. At lunch, may I see Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for actual rehearsal, please. Coco Misuta, you have detention, and Ryu Saimyosho, go see Tsunade. Yes, you are in deep shit. Go now. "_

Sakura stopped to look up. Sasuke half-sat up properly in his seat. Then Kakashi came in and started attendance.

The morning classes went with a blur, and lunchtime arrived too soon for Sasuke. He was still the same, and didn't want to go through the whole damn rehearsal with Sakura. He thought it would be painful, but Neji dragged him there, and told him he had to stay anyways, so Neji was coming with him because Anko had requested that Neji come and play a small part. Which made it slightly easier for him to handle the situation.

Sakura on the other hand, was happy with it, but was really worried about Sasuke. He seemed, to her, he was ignoring her and purposely avoiding her. He already beat up Naruto in gym, and provoked Neji into bashing him a little, and he ignored everyone. She and Tenten walked over happily to Anko's classroom, as Tenten had to help with the scenery.

She and Tenten sat perched on a tall box. A few minutes later, Neji and Sasuke came in, taking a safer spot to sit on, which was a bench. They didn't have to wait long when Anko came in. "Hi, everyone. Glad you made it."

Everyone nodded. "Now, Tenny-chan, I want you to start turning these boxes into a castle and a house. I don't care how you decorate it, as long as it looks like a house and a castle of a sort. Spray paint's over there." Anko picked at her fingernails as Tenten nearly hit the ceiling in happiness and pulled out a pencil and immediately began to sketch.

Anko turned to the other three. "Neji, you're actually not really needed, since the role was filled in my last class, but you can stay and help me or Tenten, depending on who needs help." Neji nodded.

"Okay, you two, start your lines anytime. Start from entering. Stay in somewhat character." And then it began. Sasuke mumbled his lines, Sakura said her lines perfectly as Anko began to measure their bodies.

"No, Sasuke. Actually put emotion in your voice, and stop mumbling." Anko said as she measured him and jotted the measurements on a clipboard. "Sakura, you know what? Your costume, you don't need a costume. Dress in a hoodie, and jeans. You're going to fucking stand out, girl. Everyone else, dresses and all that shit. Includes you, Sasuke." She straightened up. "I'm going to get something to eat; can I trust you not to burn down my classroom?"

Everyone shook their head sarcastically. "I need you two, Sakura and Sasuke to act it out while I'm gone." She grinned and left. Tenten dragged Neji into Anko's back room to grab some paint. Not on purpose. She was done drawing, now she had to paint.

Sakura and Sasuke stood awkwardly across from each other. Neither of them spoke or moved.

Sakura decided to start. "This is so boring, why did I come? The music's boring, everyone's all dolled up, and it smells like really heavy perfume." She sat down in a chair. "Where's the food?"

Sasuke didn't move or say anything. Sakura looked at him. "Sasuke?"

He ran out of the door. Sakura blinked, and ran out after him. She was faster than him, so she tripped him. He obviously fell, and Sakura sat on his stomach.

She looked down on him. "All right, I'm not letting you up until you tell me why the fucking hell are you so sad and pissed off and in a grumpy mood? And don't try to throw me off, I'll pin you down easily." Sakura crossed her arms and tucked in her legs a little.

"Believe me, I can. Now tell me. You're ignoring everyone, beaten up Naruto, provoked Neji, and nearly smashed Shikamaru's head into a desk. And you've been avoiding me. Why in the fuck is that?"

Sasuke turned his head away heavily and stared off into the distance, where he could see Hinata and Naruto, who were laughing. Naruto was pantomiming, and Hinata was laughing. He saw that Hinata placed a kiss on Naruto's nose and the idiot blushed. They looked so happy, so carefree, and so oblivious to the world around them. He wanted that. He wished for that.

Sakura looked in the direction he was looking in. She noticed the same thing. She looked down at the poor Uchiha, whose eyes were saddened by the sight he beheld. She softened a little.

She finally understood, a bit. What he wanted was actual love. Not fangirl bullcrap. Actual love where both people actually loved the other for who they were, not for what they were.

She snapped back to the present. She felt like she had a reality check. She grabbed Sasuke's chin gently and turned his head to face hers.

She leaned down a little. "I understand. Well, in order to help you achieve that-" She pointed in the general direction the couple was in- "I need you to get out of the stupidly sad and pissy mood you put yourself in. I'll let you up, and you're gonna look me in the face. You're not gonna leave." She stood up and offered her hand to him.

Sasuke hesitated and took her hand in his bigger one. She pulled him in a sitting position. He slowly looked her in the face. She looked worried, angry and sad. She took a few steps and sat behind him, her small back leaning against his. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were sitting back to back, for all the people who can't see that.

Sakura began to talk. "First off, I would like to know why you're so messed up right now."

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent, and with a poke from Sakura, he spoke louder. "Because of Saturday."

"What about Saturday?" She asked, genuinely curious and oblivious to the facts.

"Because………..because………..because……." He trailed off, unable to continue.

Sakura breathed out, finally remembering. "Um, I'm sorry I ran off, I was extremely confused, mixed up, scared, and was feeling too many emotions at once. I couldn't think, so I did the only thing I could, I ran. I'm so sorry, I was overloaded in emotions from…..that kiss. And that little kiss before I left, was…kinda a sort of a thank you-ish, inexpressible emotion. I figure, I like you." She bowed her head, looking down at her gloved hands.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, looking over his shoulder. He was suddenly relieved it wasn't really anything he did; it was the result of what he did. He felt elated, and happy, and cocky. He turned his body, and captured one of Sakura's hands. "Thank you, Sakura." He whispered before pressing his lips to her hand.

Sakura immediately flushed, and the tension was lifted. She was furiously blushing at the gentlemanly act. Sasuke looked up and smirked. She smiled embarrassedly.

"We-we still have to practice for the play." Sakura muttered. Sasuke smirked again, and scooped the girl up.

She shrieked, and he swung her around effortlessly. "AHHHHH SASUKE!! EVERYONE CAN LOOK UP MY SKIRT!!" And he slowly stopped, and she was grasping his neck. Instinctively, Sasuke ducked down and captured his lips on hers.

It was a cheesy, cute, cliché, movie moment. Guy holding girl in bridal style, girl holding on to the guy by the neck, and kissing.

Sakura broke the kiss and wriggled out of his arms. Then the bell rang. "Oh shit." They both ran into the school.

* * *

Later, in their next class with everyone, which was English, which the teacher was Kakashi, who let them talk.

Sakura grinned and skipped her way to the corner where everyone was. Sasuke wasn't far behind. To everyone's relief, Sasuke was in a happy mood. The boys sat talking about boring stuff, while the girls were scheming.

They were scheming to get rid of the foreign boys.

They were seriously fast-moving player-like males trying to get obviously unattainable girls into their beds. They already tried to pick up Hinata, Rika and Seilin. And the boys don't look like they're going to be joining or helping at all. And the foreign boys know how to charm everyone around them. Except for the skater girls, of course. They easily saw through like glass.

"Well, we could…."

"No."

A small argument came between the impractical imaginative Rika and the practical Hinata.

Ino and Sakura were whispering evilly-sounding, and Tenten and Seilin were discussing tactics.

"Please, I really don't like Francis; he's very, silky and sly. Cameron's a Naruto, an idiot, but he has a brain."

Sakura and Ino, trouble-makers extraordinaires, were having trouble. But they did have an idea. It was dangerous, had usage of sharp pointy things, damaging school property and possibility of going to a hospital.

But the bad thing about it, they had to ask permission. Luckily, all the girls went to Tsunade often enough for the busty blonde to know their intentions, and usually follow enough even without permission anyways, so she always gave permission. The girls get in trouble enough.

Plus, they were her favourite students. They always bought her Christmas presents of sake every year traditionally and faithfully.

Ino hushed everyone and they leaned in. "Alright, this is a plan. I don't know if you would agree or not. It involves a lot of things. It involves sharp cutting things, paint, possibly food, a lock picker, garbage, walls, paper, tricks, and Francis and Cameron. In, or out? Sakura has already agreed, and if you commit to this, no backing out. And it's foolproof. All we need is Tsunade's permission."

Each girl solemnly nodded and pinky-swore with Sakura and Ino. "We all swear by chocolate, Skittles, keys, broken windows and skateboards that we will not break the commitment to get rid of the foreign boys." They all whispered.

"Alright, down to business." Sakura said briskly. She leaned in even closer to everyone and began to whisper her plan.

Sai took notice of the plotting girls but said nothing. After all, it wasn't really his problem.

Sitting across the room, where the two unknowing targets, having flocks of females around them.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting and not really paying any attention to whatever Naruto and Shikamaru were saying. He was lost in his little world, so happy that Sakura liked him and allowed him to kiss her. He was just really happy. He felt like the happiest damn guy in the whole damn world.

But still, tomorrow is to bring surprises.


	22. Chapter 22

_To Inuyashamistress25, you're probably right. Cameron and Francis are pansies. Downside is that they are polite and annoying._

_And to StrongerThanISeem, hey, I updated! Will you be my bestest friend now??_

_Ok, I seem to have a less number of faithful continuous reviewers……WHAT HAPPENED?? I don't seem to have any of my faithful reviewers anymore….only a select few._

_So I'm actually sad…..and people who have favourited my story but never left a review, just review and say "that was good" or something…..please? My confidence in my writing is so low now…._

Chapter Twenty Two

All the girls arrived extremely early at the school, carrying stuffed backpacks.

They slipped into the school and made a beeline straight for Tsunade's office.

Shizune was there, and when she saw the six girls, she immediately nodded and allowed them in.

Shizune didn't mind them.

Seilin knocked on the door and walked right in, the others following.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama!!" they chorused cheerily. They dropped all their backpacks.

Tsunade groaned a greeting.

"Tsunade-sama, we need permission to wear normal clothing, deface school property and not get detention or suspended or expelled. We want to teach some boys a lesson to not mess around with girls with boyfriends. We might damage school property too." Sakura said.

"No, I won't allow normal clothing, but you all may wear t-shirts or whatever instead of the white shirts and vests. I allow you to do whatever you want today, and not get detention or suspended or expelled. You may destroy school property; just make sure you don't damage the windows." Tsunade paused. "And what's in it for me?" She asked as she handed Tenten a set of keys to every room in the school.

Ino smiled. "We'll bring it later. May we leave our stuff here? We'll come back in about fifteen minutes. We'll be bringing more things."

Tsunade waved them away. The girls slipped out of the school.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls came back with duffle bags, handed Tsunade a $200 gift card for liquor and twenty cases of six bottles of sake.

The girls disappeared to begin their reign for the day, starting with the cans of spray paint and the art room.

* * *

An hour later, the girls were sitting on the steps, sharing a bag of Rika's Skittles.

They had used up forty-three cans of paint, and they were only done the inside.

Seilin gave a grin. "Let's do the outside!"

Students started coming onto the school grounds when Rika and Hinata were spraying their names on the huge blank wall.

Lots of the students were laughing, some were horrified, and some went to Tsunade.

Those that went to her came out scared and freaked-out looking.

On the blank wall all the girls had sprayed their names on it. Seilin's was blue, gold and lime green, and in giant bubble letters. Rika's was in red and black, in thick stick-like letters that sprayed in separate lines overlapping a bit of Sakura's. Sakura's was pink and blue and red, in also giant bubble letters. Ino's was in blue and purple, in type-written style letters. Tenten's was in block letters, in chocolate brown and green and silver. Hinata's was in lavender and yellow, in curly handwriting.

All the girls were also wearing identical lime green and electric blue checked t-shirts.

The boys arrived just when the girls finished another wall, conveniently the one where it leads to outside where everyone is kicked out to eat lunch.

They took in the first wall, seeing all their names put on it, and turned to the girls, who just rounded the corner.

Predictably, Ino jumped on Shikamaru and they started to become cute and annoying. Seilin sidled up to Sai and smiled up at him, and he put an arm around her shoulders. Gaara came over and pecked Rika on the lips, and scooped her up. Naruto and Hinata smiled shyly at each other and grabbed each other's hands.

Tenten and Sakura on the other hand, only smirked and turned away. They disappeared around the corner.

Curiously, Neji and Sasuke followed. Their jaws dropped as they took in the love-declarations on the wall.

The others followed suit.

All the girls grinned crazily.

First, there was "InoxShikamaru" with a thickly heavy underline.

Then, in a giant heart, was "Hinata+Naruto".

Then "SEI+SAI=LOVE".

And then there was a triangle with Rika, Gaara and Skittles, and a heart in the triangle.

Finally, there was the old poem/chant thing of "Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree…KISSING…" and "SasukeSakura" with a heart drawn around it.

It was done in spray paint of blue, white, orange (for Naruto), purple, pink and red.

There also was a giant tacked-up paper saying, "To have this done for your girlfriend/boyfriend, go find the girls in green and blue T-shirts. They would be happy to do it for you, as long was they approve. Donations accepted."

The girls grinned like idiots before Rika broke the grinning by saying cheerfully, "You should see inside. We already had about fifty requests, and only turned down six."

Seilin and Hinata had already sent emails to everyone in the school except all the foreign people warning them to wear rain jackets or something washable or waterproof and rain boots.

* * *

Everyone was in homeroom, chatting about the graffiti done to the school, when Kakashi walked in.

He sat down in his chair, when he felt something wet on his butt. He sat up, and there were eggs, syrup and nail polish on his ass. Then a volley of spears and kunai rained around him, causing him to be frightened out of his wits. And none hit Kakashi, just the floor.

Then the two main targets, Cameron and Francis walked in, surprised at the colorfully painted classroom. They stood in the doorway when Hinata, who was next to the door, threw a knife at the top of the door, which caused two buckets each of rainbow nail polish and perfume to drop on Francis and Cameron's heads. Then Tenten lazily cut a rope, and feathers and cotton balls rained down. Seilin and Sakura took a huge box of ground-up sand and chalk, and tossed it on them. Ino did the final touch; she wrapped her fist in plastic bag, and punched both of them in the face. "That's what you get." she yelled venomously.

"_May I have your attention please. This is Rika Utari, everyone. Welcome to school today. No one is allowed to leave till __three o'clock__ today unless you get permission from me. If you want a love declaration done, find a girl in a green and blue t-shirt. Today's lunch is pizza. All the classrooms must be repainted. There is cans of paint in the teachers' desks. If it isn't done, you get detention to clean all the classrooms of eggs, feathers, nail polish, and etcetera. And there is class today. And have a nice day." _The intercom went dead.

Cameron and Francis stared in horror in Ino's smirking face. "You gotta go to class like that, sorry." She smiled at them. "Because you tried to steal my boyfriend's friends' girlfriends, which are also my sister and my friends." She finished sweetly. "Watch your step."

They took a step forward, tripped over a wire, and landed in chewed-up bubblegum pies conveniently placed there. They were also fresh out of the microwave in the corner, so they were burning hot. Ino dumped a bag of shredded paper and leaves on them before spinning around to face her friends and sisters.

"You think we did enough to them?" Hinata asked worriedly. "And I think we haven't decorated the janitor closets and the stairwells yet. Not to mention the bathrooms."

"We are allowed to do whatever we want today," reminded Ino. "We might as well take advantage of it. But somebody has to stay behind to torture this smooth-talking-Frenchman and this stuck up Spaniard."

"I'll do it!" Rika said cheerfully.

"Good, that's settled. But Ri, that might be a tough job to take on, torturing two boys. Why don't I call on Gaara to help you?" Seilin said wickedly. "OH, HEY GAARA!!"

The said boy came over, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, Seilin?"

"Ri-chan needs some boy help to torture these two dickless backboneless creations of male species. Would you be such a gentleman and help her?" Sakura said slyly. "Plus, she wants to get them from them hitting on her, particularly the French one."

Gaara's jade eyes took on a sadistic, furious specializing gleam. "What did you say about the French guy hitting on Rika?" he growled possessively. "I like to torture people." he added.

Rika matched his smirk and dragged him to her desk to plan.

Tenten said breezily, "Alright, that's settled. Now, I want outside to do. Sakura, you could do the stairwells. Sei, you could do the closets. Ino, do whatever the hell you want. Though I do suggest checking upon which classroom is the best so far." she winked at the violet-eyed female. "Be sure to bring a companion with you." she added. "Hina, you can go do the offices if you want."

All the girls nodded, picked up identical duffle bags filled with paint, traps and waterproof stuff and began to recruit their male counterparts and disappeared to their stations.

Rika and Gaara were having fun discussing various tactics to launch upon the enemy. "Gaara-kun, we could get glue and glue every seat they sit on." Rika mused. "Or get their hands glued to each other's butts."

"We could do that." Gaara agreed. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Throw eggs."

Rika smiled and cuddled into him. "Let's do that. I'll get the eggs. I got them free at the grocery store and they're all expired."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were in the north stairwell, Sakura spraying yet another love declaration submitted from someone. She was humming happily to herself. She switched colors to green, and began spraying again.

Sasuke was having an awkward time, just sitting on the stairs, watching Sakura humming and spraying. He decided to stop her for a bit. He stood up noiselessly and crept up behind her. He very carefully with extreme care, poked her in the ribs.

It caused the pinkette to explode into giggles and stop.

"Ah, Sasuke!" she shrieked in laughter, and jabbed him back.

Nothing happened, and she pouted.

Not fair, Sasuke wasn't ticklish.

She made her legs collapse and she crossed her arms. "No fair, you're not ticklish." she said childishly, sitting on the floor.

Sasuke joined her on the floor. "No, I suppose I'm not." he said softly.

Sakura smiled slightly. He was sweetly honest. "I can't wait until the play. It's tomorrow and I have bunny rabbits and butterflies in my stomach already."

"I've never been in a play before." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura's dreamy sparkling eyes grew big. "What? Never ever ever ever?" she pressed.

"Never. So I'm kinda worried and scared." he admitted almost shyly.

Sakura cheered up. "No worries, Sasuke. You'll do fine because I'm in the play too. We can't really screw up." she paused. "Okay, maybe we could. But Anko messed up the story so much anyways; it won't matter much if we screw up." she reassured him.

He was slightly comforted by the girl, and he impulsively scooped her up and placed her on his lap. She blushed and shyly smiled.

"Thank you, I hope we won't screw it up." he whispered.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were outside, enjoying the air and sun. Tenten was lying on her back, Shikamaru-cloud-watching style, glazing upwards. Neji was lying next to her.

Tenten got up slowly, yawning. Neji turned to look at her. "I'm going back to work on that wall."

She turned and was about to go when Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Ahh! What was that for, Hyuga?"

She fell down almost on top on him.

He smirked.

Tenten turned her back on him and crossed her arms and pouted childishly.

Out of nowhere, Anko popped up.

She looked slightly pissed, slightly elated, and slightly weirded out.

She saw Tenten and ran up to her. "What the hell happened, weapons mistress?"

Tenten grinned up at her. "Tsunade-sama gave us permission to rule the school today."

Anko slapped her forehead. "Well, send some people to my classroom; I need it to be graffittified. Anyways, good, Neji is here. Both of you, I need you to be in the play. Two students bailed out, so I need a stepsister, and Sasuke's friend who hangs out with him in the ballroom. And I need my scenery done too. The play's tomorrow, squirt."

Neji and Tenten both stood up. "Do we need to learn any lines?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, just a few. But really, it's a screwed up play, just go with the basis of the lines. Now hop to it to my classroom. I want to go dump a pile of toilet water on Kakashi's head, and run his porn through the paper shredder and lit the remains on fire. Ciao!" Anko ran off.

Tenten blinked.

"Okay…" Tenten turned and started towards her classroom. Neji followed her. They began to silently paint the scenery.

Tenten began gracefully dance around, spraying the classroom in purple and black. It was around eleven o'clock when Neji actually spoke.

"Yeah I get a little crazy with the razor bla-" Tenten was singing when she was interrupted by Neji.

"Je t'aime." was all he said.

Neji turned away to not face Tenten, in case of rejection.

Tenten stopped singing, and her brown eyes grew huge. Did Neji really say…? She whirled around to stare at his back.

Neji felt her wondering stare. He dared to breathe out the words again at her questioning aura. "Je t'aime." He turned to face her shocked flawless face, staring at him in disbelief.

Tenten stared into his pearly eyes. She was absorbing all the emotion in his eyes.

She jumped into him. "Je t'aime." she breathed into his ear.

She started laughing in sheer bewilderment and happiness.

Neji closed his eyes in relief.

She returned the feelings he gave and showed.

He was in complete happiness and joy.

He kissed her.

Tenten untangled herself from Neji. She smiled. She whisked a can into her hand, and immediately sprayed "Je t'aime."_ (I love you.)_

* * *

_Alright, done. One more chapter to go to finish this. -Cries-_

_This was kind of a filler. Sigh. It kinda sucked. I promise, my last chapter will be good._

_Go check out my new oneshot, Take It Like A Man and review it, please? Low self-confidence in writing….._

_And review after reading. Thank you!_

_And please, if you favourited my story but never left a review, PLEASE, pretty please, with a cherry on top, leave a review between now and the end of the story. It makes me feel happy._

_And the people who have reviewed, keep it up. Love you all! Too many of you to count!_

_…I'm aiming for 300 reviews. Please?_

_Love,_

_pureazure_


	23. Chapter 23

_I decided I might stretch it a bit longer._

_Just because I'm feeling nice and I'm a nice person._

_Misha Mitaku, if you're reading this, I have a reason for all the graffiti on the school. Be aware though, it might be the crappiest reason ever._

Chapter Twenty Three

Hinata and Ino met up in front of Tsunade's office. They had heard that the superintendent was coming this minute because of some big-mouth girls, and they had to quickly tell her the reason.

"Shizune! Shizune! We really need to talk to Tsunade fast!" Ino yelled frantically. She was wringing her hands. Hinata was playing with her fingers nervously.

Without a sound, Shizune allowed them through. They barreled through the door. "Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Hinata screamed.

Tsunade was shit-faced drunk. But she heard the panic in Hinata's screeching voice, and she miraculously sobered up immediately. "What's wrong, girls?" She asked worriedly.

Hinata and Ino gave the rushed explanation. "Some preppy girly slut-girls phoned that we literally destroyed and defaced school property to the superintendent. Now he's coming! But we have the best reason ever! And we can use everyone in the school!" They stopped to breathe.

Tsunade looked alarmed. "Shit!"

"Hinata stopped breathing heavily. "But I have the solution! I need you to contact Jiraya as fast as possible. We need cameras, recording equipment, and instruments. The school can be a backdrop. Then all the students can join in. Then, we'll placate the superintendent that the graffiti is easier for the students to concentrate in, and if that doesn't work, we'll repaint everything."

Ino added the important part. "We're making a music video. Of the school."

Tsunade without hesitation dialed the pervert producer's phone number.

Hinata reached for the intercom mike.

"_May I have your attention please. This is one of the band members from Dance to the Death. I need everyone to go outside. We're making a music video with your school, and you are all to be part of it. If you don't want to, I recommend staying inside. It might be a little messy. This is the reason your school has been graffitified."_

Hinata gave a self-satisfied smile. Tsunade got off the phone. "He should be here in three minutes. Do you even have a song?"

"Yep." Was all she answered before grabbing Ino and running out the door. Gaara and Sai appeared, along with Sakura and Tenten, which the latter was very pink-faced.

"What was that?" Gaara demanded. Ino gave a hurried short version of what happened, and all of them raced to the front double doors.

Jiraya had just pulled up, and Gaara and Sai immediately grabbed the drum kit. Sakura and Tenten grabbed some equipment and Ino and Hinata clinched all the guitars and a black case. They ran to the back, hoisting all the instruments.

There were at least five hundred students that all at the same time looked towards the six heavily panting people. "Don't stand there, help us!" Ino screamed. Five people rushed forwards to help plug in the instruments, and a dozen others were carrying recording and filming equipment. Everything was set up in a matter of minutes, considering how many people were there.

Hinata grabbed the mike and yelled into it. "Hello ev-ver-ry-one! Be proud and happy, because Dance to the Death is taking over!!"

Gaara snatched it from her. "Welcome. We are incredibly grateful for all of you attending this affair on such short notice." He spoke in a deep tone that girls swooned. Somewhere caught in the crowd, Rika Utari was punching the guts out of several disgusting females for saying that he was going to be theirs. "This is the all-new, exclusive new single that we haven't released yet, and is going to be on our new CD."

In case you were wondering where the Shikamaru, Naruto, Seilin, Sasuke, Neji and Rika were, they were sitting on a high wall where they could see and hear everything.

They all took positions. Nearly everyone but Hinata was on guitars. Hinata was on the drums.

Everyone became silent. Sai kicked open the black case, and yanked a trumpet and started to play.

With a tremendous voice, Ino yelled with all her might and lung power into the tiny microphone by her lips.

_(Ino) Listen!_

_(All) _

_Ohh_

_Ohh_

_Ohh_

_Ohh_

_(Gaara and Sakura)_

_I'm sick of all this waiting_

_And people telling me what I should be_

_What if I'm not so crazy_

At that single word, the two adorable green-eyed teens gave exaggerated signs of psychotic-ness.

_Maybe you're the one that's wrong, not me_

_(Hinata and Sai)_

_So what you gonna do_

_What you gonna say_

_When we're standing on top and do it our way_

At that, with a graceful and practiced air, Tenten with a guitar jumped onto the singing pair's shoulders. They didn't even flinch.

_You say we got no future_

_You're living in the past_

_So listen up, that's my generation_

_(Chorus)_

_(Gaara and Ino) _

_Hey ho, let's go!_

With a rapid ferocity, Tenten spewed out lyrics.

_(Tenten)_

_It's going down tonight_

_(Gaara and Ino)_

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_(Tenten)_

_We're gonna do it till we die_

_'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation_

_(Sakura and Ino)_

_Ohh_

_Ohh_

_Ohh _

_Ohh_

Nobody noticed a lone figure, walking towards the huge commotion, an incredible look on his face.

_(Sakura and Ino and Hinata and Tenten)_

_I don't need to say I'm sorry_

_I do what everybody wants to do_

They all shrugged.

_It's not so complicated_

_'Cause I know you want the same thing, too_

_So what you gonna do, what you gonna say_

_When we're standing on top and do it our way_

Hinata jumped onto Ino and Sakura's hands, which lifted her up while she was standing on their hands.

_You say we got no future_

_You're living in the past_

_So listen up, that's my generation_

_(Chorus)_

_(Gaara and Ino) _

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_(Tenten)_

_It's going down tonight_

_(Gaara and Ino)_

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_(Tenten)_

_We're gonna do it till we die_

_'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation_

_(Ino)_

_Listen_

_(Gaara and Sai)_

_Don't need to say I'm sorry_

_Ohh_

_Ohh_

_It's not so complicated_

_'Cause I know you want the same thing, too_

_(Chorus)_

_(Gaara and Ino and Hinata) _

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_(Tenten and Sakura)_

_It's going down tonight_

_(Gaara and Ino and Hinata)_

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_(Tenten and Sakura)_

_We're gonna do it till we die_

_'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation_

_(All)_

_Hey ho, let's go!_

_That's my generation_

_Hey ho, let's go! _

_We're gonna do it till we die_

_'Cause I, I, I got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation_

They ended with a huge rip from Gaara's guitar. There was a huge loud cheering from the surrounding students all around. The entire band gave giant smirks.

"Alright, everyone, please, give us some air!" Ino screamed. Everyone immediately quieted to whispers and murmurs while Gaara sauntered to where Jiraya was filming and Tenten and Hinata and Ino snuck towards Tsunade and a tall man, talking.

"Jiraya. You better have not filmed crap. Or pretty females." Gaara murmured in a dark voice. "Or else I will castrate you." He added as a threat.

The white-haired man shook his head nervously. Out of all the six members, Gaara was probably the scariest. He scared the man the most. "N-No! I-I-I didn't! E-Except for all of you!"

"Alright." The red-haired boy gave him one last threatening glare before disappearing.

Meanwhile, the three female teens were hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping on Tsunade's conversation.

"…Yes, well, that was the actual reason why the school was…..re-painted. The band demanded it, and I really couldn't say no to them. So far, I think it is an actual improvement upon the school, and the students so far actually want to go to class and will probably learn better." Tsunade said smoothly, albeit the quiet whispers of students beyond.

"Well, I guess so. Tsunade, your school is the only one. If your students will show improvements, as they had in the past with music during the time they go to class, I say I allow the school to keep this." The man nodded. "I must go, for the time I have is limited. Lovely seeing you again, Tsunade."

"Yes, and you too." And with that as a parting, the man disappeared. Tsunade watched them leave, and gave an uncharacteristic squeal. "Yes!"

The three girls rushed out of the bushes, not minding the dirt and leaves and twigs in their hair. "Tsunade-sama! What happened?"

The busty blonde turned to face the three. "We get to keep the….art, and we might be starting a new trend in schools." The four females cheered.

The word was passed on to other students, who whooped in delight.

Sasuke made his way to Sakura, and Neji made his way to Tenten.

The Hyuga wrapped his arms from behind the weapons mistress, causing her to gasp in surprise, and cranked her neck to see who it was. "Neji-kun!"

Sasuke, all he did was silently sweep up the rosette. She screamed, and nearly hit Sasuke. "Ahh, Sasuke-kun!"

There was a very happy Sasuke and Neji, all because their beloved girls _finally_ said their first names. With added suffixes. Which made them go into inexpressible bliss.

* * *

_That was a lame ending. But this story is not over just yet._

_I don't own Generation by Simple Plan._

_I very much love that song. Though, listening to it so many times, I'm starting to hate it. Only because I listened to it too much._

_And I had to basically crank out this chapter._

_I'll give the reason why it took so long._

_P.S. I'm extremely sorry. But I am not guilty._

_If it was crap, go ahead, tell me. I didn't really read it over like I'd normally do. And also for all the reasons listed above and below._

_Because I dropped into an emo-ish/depressed mood. For a while. And writer's block._

_And, a damn huge thanks to Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, and kaotic312, just because. Their stories help rock my world. And inspiration, and the very most awesome song ever. The Girl with the Broken Heart by American Eyes._

_Love,_

_pureazure  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Afterwards, Gaara and Rika disappeared. They had said something that resembled "Candy shop, Skittles". Tenten, Neji, Seilin, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to go and play in the park. Shikamaru and Ino decided to go to the beach.

That leaves Naruto and Hinata.

They were walking alone, pretty much silent. Naruto had his hands behind his head, and Hinata had her clasped in front of her.

"Hinata-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

She touched his nose. "I'm going to go see an art gallery. Are you stalking me or something?" She giggled.

He grinned sheepishly. "I guess. I don't have anything to do."

"All right, stalker. I'll allow you to come with me." They remained silent, and turned up and down several streets before they made it to an art gallery.

"Here it is." She walked straight through the doors. Naruto scrambled to follow her.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. Her face broke into a large smile as she wandered around in a daze. Naruto followed her, already bored.

They wandered for an hour or so, until Naruto could barely suppress his boredom. "Hinata-chan, this is boring." He immediately regretted saying so to not make the petite girl cry.

She whacked him on the head. "It's okay, but if you actually paid any attention, you might notice stuff."

"I'd much rather pay attention to you, Hinata-chan!" He whined. A startled embarrassed blush flooded her face.

"Um..." And with that, she kissed him on the lips. "Give me a couple more minutes then."

"No." He said it like a spoiled child.

"Well too bad, I think we should go." And he quickly planted a kiss to her neck and lips, and dragged a speechless Hinata out.

"Mou, Naruto!" Hinata pouted. "I wasn't done yet."

He sat her down by a tree. Without warning, he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. Hinata twitched, blushed and sighed. She planted a kiss to his cheek. "Fine."

* * *

The next day, it was the play. Of a messed Cinderella.

Sasuke was trying to put on the complicated costume that Anko had provided. He glared at the woman. "Tell me why I have to where this thing?"

"It's not a thing, Sasuke. It's a doublet and hose, and a tunic. Put them on. Feel lucky you aren't a girl." Anko said mischievously. In the background, several girls were wearing heavy poofy dresses.

"Why can't I dress like Sakura?" Sasuke muttered sullenly.

"Because she's special." Anko picked at her fingernails.

Sakura was sitting on a ladder, giggling. She was wearing a very lovely white and black checkered t-shirt, an oversized black hoodie with teal-gray bubbles, previously owned by her dearest big brother and ratty bell-blue skinny jeans. Stone washed red Converse adorned her feet.

She felt extremely lucky to not be one of those girls over there, dressed in a very heavy fabric dress. Though Tenten was there, she was dressed in a special dress. A punk-ish dress in red and black, courtesy of Hinata and her amazing skills.

Outside the curtain, people were sitting down in seats. The remaining people in the group, Ino, Hinata, Rika, Seilin, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto, were sitting close to the stage.

Back inside, Anko organized everyone to positions. Then she popped out from behind the curtain.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the Cinderella play. The stars are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Be warned, it contains swearing and verbal putdown. Anyways, it begins!"

The curtain pulled up, and there was Tenten, lounging in a taffeta couch, another girl named Ren was sitting in a chintz squashy chair, and Sakura was sweeping the floor.

"SAKURA!" Ren screeched.

"What the fuck you want, Ren?" Sakura said sweetly. She stopped sweeping.

"Get me a box of marshmallow and chocolate and jellybean cookies!"

Grudgingly, she did, and chucked it into her stomach. Tenten was fanning herself.

"Here."

Knock knock!

"SAKURA! GO GET THE DOOR!" Ren screeched again.

"You lazy bitch, go get it yourself." Sakura continued sweeping.

"FINE!" The girl huffed. "Come on, Tenten! Stop fanning yourself and come."

Tenten stood up, taller than the Ren girl by at least five inches, and followed her to the door.

Tenten threw open the door. Neji stood there, in all his goodness and hotness, dressed a doublet, hose, tunic, and his hair flowing free.

Tenten blinked. "Hi."

Neji nodded to her. "Hi. I've come to announce that the Prince is having a ball, and all maidens are invited to come."

Tenten smiled slyly. "I'll go if you go, Neji."

Neji smirked. "I'm the Prince's best friend; do you think I'll not go?"

"I don't know, you might fake being sick."

"Hey, I'm being ignored here!" Ren screeched.

"Do we have to invite her too?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yeah, to the ball. But you're invited to my chambers. That is invitation by me only." He winked, and departed the scene.

"Oh my god, we're invited to a ball!" Ren let out a fangirl squeal.

"Great. You haven't let me eat in three days. I bet there will be food there. Can I come?" Sakura asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to meet the prince, because I know he'll marry me." Ren swooned.

"Nah, the Prince's best friend is hotter." Tenten stated.

"You let you talk?!" Ren yelled.

"Her." Tenten pointed at Sakura. "Anyways, you aren't allowed to come. Invitation only. Oh wait, that's to the guy's rooms. Never mind. But you still can't go, you don't have a dress." She paused. "Sorry. And the ball is now, I'm leaving." She walked straight into the wings of the stage.

"Hey, wait for meee!" Ren rushed off after the retreating taller girl, tripping over the hem of her dress in her scramble to get off stage.

"Great." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "I'm starving, only Tenten is nice enough to feed me, and now I can't go to the damn ball where they may have food. Great."

In a poof, another person appeared on stage, coughing. She was wearing a dress of sparkly blue. "Hi, I'm your personal fairy." She coughed again.

"Um, hi. I kinda-" Sakura was cut off.

"I know, you want a pretty dress and a coach to take you to the ball. Am I right?" The fairy coughed again. "Stupid smoke and sparkles."

"No, actually I wanted an armored tank and a pillow to go to the ball. At least you got something right." Sakura said sullenly.

"Oh, well, I can't really get you a tank or a pillow at the moment, but I could get you a skateboard and a pair of hi-tops." The fairy said apologetically.

"That will do, I guess. And can you throw in a map to the castle too?" Sakura asked, as the skateboard and shiny red hi tops that appeared that she was trying to put her feet in. "Damn, these shoes are seriously way too big." She lifted her feet to show the audience, and the shoe was at least four sizes too big. "You have a smaller size?

"One size only, sorry. I gotta go now, and the stuff won't disappear, but you gotta be home before midnight, I foresaw a burglar or something to try and steal all your food. Here's your map."

"Okay then. Thanks. I'll kill the dude, thanks for the tip, fairy." And the fairy poofed away.

Great, I think I'll wear my normal shoes there, and switch later." Sakura skated offstage.

The curtains fell for a second, and lifted up to reveal a bunch of people, male and female, dressed in uncomfortable get-up. In the front, there was a throne and Sasuke was sitting in it. Neji was right next to him.

"I don't get the point of these things, Hyuga." Sasuke said flatly.

"Well neither do I, but while I was announcing, I met a girl." Neji shuffled nervously. "She said she would be here."

"Hey, you, remember me?" Tenten shimmied towards Neji. Neji's eyes brightened up.

"Yeah." His hands encircled her waist. "Gotta go, Sasuke. Bye." And the pair disappeared.

Sasuke sat there, gazing down at everything, until a sudden gasp ran through the room. More people kept gasping. Sasuke stood up, and got off the platform onto the floor to see better.

Sakura was walking in. "Why the fuck are you staring at me for? Do I have a disease or something?" She demanded. "I'm starving, is there anything to eat?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "I could lead you there." He offered.

"Thanks." He led her to the food table, where she quickly and politely began to scarf down food.

"So, thanks again." Sakura mumbled through a slice of chocolate cake.

"No problem, fair maiden." Sasuke whispered in a sort of flowery way.

"Dude, could you please talk normal?" She asked bluntly.

"Sure. What was your point of coming? You aren't even dressed." Sasuke pointed out just as bluntly.

"I came because my retarded stepsis never lets me eat, and I'm starving, so I came."

"Is that all? My parents made me have this thing happen so I can get married. Or at least a girlfriend."

"That sucks to be you. I don't plan on getting married at all. Whoever I married would have to be able to pay my food bills and damage cost and repair."

"Me too. Minus the food bills."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Wow, the food's surprisingly delicious. It makes me wish I could have it everyday."

"Wouldn't you get fat?"

"You know, you would be slapped if it was any other girl. I have a fast metabolism and I tend to do a ton of extreme things. Ugh, my shoes are so big for me. Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve. They look too big. You going somewhere?"

"ShitShitShit! You know, I really enjoyed this conversation, but I gotta go. Someone's going to be robbing my house."

"Okay then. Have fun beating up the guy. Bye."

Sakura whizzed out of sight, and Sasuke noticed that she left a shoe.

"Man, that girl is clumsy. I guess I better return it tomorrow."

The curtains close, and open up to a new scene.

"Dude, repeat that again. I can't believe my ears."

"Hyuga, I spent the last hour explaining fifteen times to you. I spent until almost midnight talking to a girl I didn't even know, and she left because some guy was going to rob her house, and she left a shoe." He cradled the red hi-top.

"Okay then. And you didn't even ask her name? What were you talking about, sexual innuendo?"

"The point off the ball, fat, food, stepsisters and damage repair."

"Oh. You know, your mother thinks- "

"I know what she thought. That's fine. But I have to return the shoe anyway."

"You know she said you gotta marry the girl with the shoe, right?

"…..Yeah."

"Okay then. I'm coming too."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna find that girl again. She left without me knowing it."

"You're disgusting."

The curtain closes, and opens again.

"Sakura! Go get me a bottle of Tylenol and water, please?" Tenten pleaded. "I'm sore, everywhere."

"That's what you get for sleeping with some guy from the castle, Tenten." Sakura handed her a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol.

"You lost another shoe, I see." Tenten nodded to the door, where a lone red hi-top stood.

"Yeah, I went to the ball anyways. I was starving. I met a pretty interesting guy there, we talked for a while, and I ran home, and I guess I lost the shoe. It was way too big."

Knock Knock!

"I'll get it." Sakura rushed to the door and opened it. Neji and Sasuke stepped in.

"Hey. I've been to almost all the houses in town, and I have a shoe. Anyone lose it?"

"Hey, you're the girl…" Neji trailed off as he took in Tenten in-pain.

"Yeah. I'm the girl from yesterday."

"I decided to marry you. See you at the castle Sasuke." He swept Tenten into his arms, and disappeared.

Sakura gave a weird look. "Okay, that was weird."

"Very. You lose a shoe?"

"Yeah. But they're way too big."

"You're the girl from yesterday too. The one with the guy robbing your house."

"I remember you too. That guy who showed me the food table!"

"Okay, you remember. Remember I said that I would have to marry?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my mom wants me to marry the girl with the shoes."

"….I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"No."

"Okay then. Can you pay my food bills and damage costs and repair?"

"I'm the Prince. And I have the problem too. Minus the food. I can pay it all, I'm rich."

"Okay then." She jumped into his arms. She kissed him.

The curtain dropped, and on it said, "The End." The audience gave scattered confused applause.

Backstage, Sakura and Sasuke were grinning.

"That was sweet." Sakura kissed Sasuke again.

Ino and Hinata rushed over, along with the others.

"That rocked." Ino yelled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled. "But I have to say, that was good."

Neji and Tenten didn't say anything, they were furiously making out off on the side.

The End.

* * *

_Worst ending ever. Forgive me. I suck at endings._

_Though, I think this is an appropriate ending._

_Well, I give huge thanks to all my reviewers; I won't be able to list them all, for reviewing so faithfully, or so randomly. And to the silent readers for reading. Though it would be nice to know you're out there, you know._

_Yes, it's over. –Cries-_

_Please review this story for the last time….-Sniff- I don't care if you never reviewed before! REVIEW! So I don't feel like a failure!_

_Love,_

_pureazure_


End file.
